


The Journal of Mark Tantiss

by Talon88



Series: The Tantiss Family [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 91,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This is a companion piece to my fanfic "Second to None" written in the first person.The first part of the fic follows the plot to Second to None.  The second part is a new plot that follows Legends canon to include Luke on the Eye of Palpatine.If you haven't read Second to None, you might still understand the journal entries, but I would highly recommend reading the fic if you want to fully understand this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Entry 1. Location: Star Destroyer _Independence_**

Two days ago, the ship psychologist gave me this datapad. He said I could use it to catch up on recent events from the Holonet, but he also suggested that I keep a journal. He said it would help me organize my thoughts and help ease the anxiety of being thrust into such unusual circumstances.

Unusual circumstances…now that's an understatement if I have ever heard one. My memory only reaches back a few days. I woke up on this ship surrounded by doctors. I didn't know who I was; I couldn't even remember my name. The doctors all act strange around me. I could see them whispering between themselves as they gazed at me curiously like I'm some sort of freak. Whenever I tried to ask them what was going one they always had an emergency to run off to in another part of the medward.

Finally, the ship psychologist, a middle-aged human male named Otwan, was called in to talk to me. Apparently, I was rescued from a cloning facility in a place called Mount Tantiss on a planet named Wayland. He asked me if I had any recollections of the place. I tried to reach back further into my memory, and I did find a few glimpses of events of a time before I came to this ship.

I remember a short moment of panic. I couldn't focus my eyes and I was coughing water out of my lungs. I remember voices, but my mind was jumbled, and I lash out at them. The last thing I remember was something cold and metallic against my neck and the sound of what I now realize must have been a hypodermic injector…then darkness.

The ship psychologist says it is normal that I cannot remember my past, because I have no real past—I'm a clone.

I remember sitting in the medical bed wanting to laugh in the doctor's face. I know what a clone is, but I can't be a clone—I know things. I'm a soldier. I've been trained. I don't remember getting the training, but I have extensive knowledge on battle tactics, weapons, combat support equipment and even battlefield first aid. I must have learned these things from somewhere. I know I'm a soldier—I must have a brain injury and have amnesia.

Somehow, I felt the doctor's emotions…I don't know how…maybe I just saw it in his face, but he felt sorry and worried for me. He continued to tell me his clone story, but I refused to believe.

Finally, he gets on his comlink and asks somebody to come into the room. A young man, probably in his mid to late twenties entered. He is average height, blond and blue eyed. As soon as he gets close an irritating buzz started in my head.

The man introduces himself as Luke Skywalker. The name means nothing to me and I looked at the doctor confused as to why he brought this man here and why I was now getting a raging migraine. The doctor handed me a mirror. I remember asking him what the hell he wanted me to do with it. He just told me to look at my face.

I look into the mirror and to my horror I see the face of Luke Skywalker staring back at me. I drop the mirror and gazed dumbfounded at the man standing next to me. My stomach clenched with the realization that it was true. I _am_ a clone.

.

.

**Entry 2. Location: Star Destroyer _Independence_**

Skywalker stopped by to talk to me again. He tells me he's a Jedi. I know about Jedi. I know they were once leaders of a great clone army, but they were all declared traitors and killed.

I guess they missed one.

He said the clone wars ended decades ago. I'll have to take his word for it. My historical knowledge ends a little after Chancellor Palpatine declares himself Emperor—obviously my cloner didn't bother to update the historical flash training module.

Skywalker said because I'm his clone I should be able to use the Force. He tried to tell me more, but I get a horrible headache whenever he's around…it's like a humming in my head. He said he would talk to me another time.

I don't know what to think about being a clone of a Jedi. I did a holonet search on the name Luke Skywalker. I only got 1.5 trillion hits. He was a farmer on a rimworld planet and in a few years he managed to save a Princess off an Imperial Battle Station, then blow up that same battle station, and then helped in the destruction of a second Imperial Battle Station.

I am not sure where Palpatine got the financing to make all these super weapons. I guess after he got one finished he just strolls into a bank and says, _'Hey, see that battle station up in the sky that can destroy this entire planet…I would like to use it as collateral to finance a second one.'_

I'm rambling. I think I like to write because it keeps my mind preoccupied. Then I don't have to worry about what's going to happen to me. I really doubt Luke Skywalker, savior of the universe, is going to let me, his identical clone, go on my merry way when we get planetside.

.

.

**Entry 3. Location: Star Destroyer _Independence_**

This day started out interesting. A very sexy looking lady walked into my room this morning. She was dressed as a patient, but even in her baggy medward pajamas and robe I could see the sweet curves of her body and the swell of her breasts clearly outlined. She had brilliant reddish gold hair that flowed over her shoulders and piercing green eyes. She comes over to my bed to talk to me. I asked who she was and she gave me a confused look before telling me her name is Mara.

She then starts talking to me telling me how she is so glad I was okay. I'm confused. I'm fairly sure if I had met this woman at any time in my short life I would definitely remember her. Then she starts telling me she at one time wanted to kill me…that I was her biggest mark.

At that point, I started to get a little nervous. Did this woman just wander out of the psych ward? I asked her what she meant by me being her mark. She offhandedly defines the term as a target of assassination. Hell, I know what the term 'mark' means…I want to know _why_ she wanted to kill me!

I try to be calm. I asked her if she still wants to kill me. I tensed, waiting for her answer. I know my muscles are weak from atrophy from being in a cloning cylinder, but I am ready to make a break out of this room if I have to.

She laughed and told me no, then she starts talking about how the Emperor lied to her and how she was so wrong about me. She is smiling and patting the top of my hand. I turned my hand to hold hers. Her hand is warm and I can almost feel gratitude and affection radiating off of her. I do have to admit…with her good looks maybe it wouldn't be so bad that she's a little dangerous. That could be somewhat erotic in a lets-hope-she-doesn't-kill-me-after-sex kind of way. But then she said something that totally busted up any girlfriend fantasy I was formulating—she called me Skywalker.

Great. That was just great. She thinks she's talking to Skywalker. She rambles on about how much she likes Skywalker and she would be honored if he would be her friend. I try to break into her monologue, but she is determined to get the words out…like she's afraid if she didn't say the words now, she may never.

I was really glad when the real Skywalker showed up. I almost busted out laughing when she saw him. She shot off the edge of my bed like a missile. She turned and looked at us—her head whipped back and forth between me and Skywalker so fast I am surprised she didn't get whiplash.

Skywalker tried to calm her down by telling her I was his clone. She just shrieked "I killed him!"

Luke tells her I am a different clone. So now I'm wondering why in the worlds is she killing any of the clones? Maybe she _is_ some escaped lunatic.

When I ask Skywalker about this, he just tells me she had to kill the clone, inferring it was self-defense. Somehow, I am not comforted by that admission.

Wow, that Mara has a hot temper. She stalked out of the room to talk to my original. I almost felt sorry for him…almost. This was getting interesting. They have been out talking while I am making this data entry. I hope the woman comes back. She may be moody, but she is definitely easy on the eyes.

.

.

**Entry 4. Location: Star Destroyer Independence**

Well, it turns out Mara isn't an escaped lunatic, but was in the Medward because she was injured while fighting down on Wayland.

I was told that the buzzing in my head was some sort of Force backlash because I am Luke's clone. Skywalker said he thinks we can stop the feedback if I learn how to shield with the Force. With both of us shielding we may be able to stop the painful humming noise we are experiencing.

So I am now supposed to learn how to shield with the Force. I'm not really sure what that entails, but I'm thinking why not just keep Skywalker away from me? It's a big universe, I am sure we can find different planets to live on. That would be the simplest answer, and why that isn't the first option makes me wonder what plans this Skywalker has for me.

But I don't press the issue because Mara is going to teach me to shield and I don't mind spending more time with her. Heck, I look just like Skywalker—whom she's obviously interested in—so if Skywalker doesn't snatch her up, maybe she'll be interested in me.

Yeah, like that's going to happen.

I see the way those two look at each other. Or should I say, try not to look at each other. Mara will gaze at Luke when he is talking to me, but when he glances in her direction she looks anywhere but at him. Skywalker does the same thing. When Mara talks to me I can see him stare at her with an intensity of a man interested in a woman…but as soon as she looks his way he suddenly finds the top of his boots absolutely fascinating.

Still, I like being around her. I remember the way she held my hand the first time we met. She looked at me with such friendship and admiration…that was the first time I felt a connection with anyone. It was an amazing sense of camaraderie. To civilians the word camaraderie probably has little meaning, but I was made to be a soldier. A soldier has comrades…but I had nobody…unless you counted doctors who avoid me, or a Jedi original who gives me a headache.

I don't even think the ship psychiatrist has any idea how lost I feel.

First, I find out I wasn't born, but developed in a laboratory cylinder—like common bacteria in a culture dish. I have no past, no mother, no father, no family, no friends…I don't even know if I have a soul. I feel adrift…like a boat broken free from its moor…but then Mara walked into my room and said she would be honored to be my friend. I realize she thought she was talking to Skywalker at the time, but it was like somebody throwing me a lifeline…I was no longer alone.

I'm rambling again.

Anyway, Mara came to my room and said she would train me. Before we started the Force training she asked me my name. Of course, I have no name. I'm a number to my cloners, not a person.

I try to think of something to call myself and then I remembered her earlier words…when she told me 'I was her biggest mark.' Now, I know it might sound strange to be sentimental about a woman saying she wanted to kill me, but the way she said 'I was hers', made me feel wanted…like I belonged. At that moment, what I wanted more than anything in the universe was to always be her 'mark'. So I stopped being known as Skywalker's clone and I became Mark. _Her Mark._

**.**

**.**

**Entry 5. Location: Star Destroyer _Independence_**

The Force training went well today. According to Mara before I can learn how to shield I must first learn how to sense the Force and feel it flow through me. That's what we practiced today.

She taught me how to pull the Force into my body...which is a very strange sensation, it's like a breeze going right through you. The first time I touched the Force I actually shivered—not that it's cold. The movement of this energy coursing through my muscles is like a blast of adrenaline. With it I feel powerful—which worries me. Could I get addicted to this feeling? I would assume anything that gives you such a rush would become habit forming.

I tried to research the Force, but not much information is on the Holonet. It's like somebody purged all knowledge of the Jedi and Force from the databanks across the galaxy. I did discover the ability to use the Force is rare and in the hands of the wrong people it could be deadly. The temptation to use this power for personal gain must be unimaginable. I'm not sure I want the huge responsibility that comes with having this ability.

Anyway…

While I was training, Mara told me a little about her background as an assassin and about the Emperor's last command for her to kill Skywalker. When she talks about her past I sense through the Force much ambivalence…I get an impression of pride and purpose, but I also a feeling of profound loneliness.

Why a woman this beautiful would be lonely, I have no idea.

I ask her if she is married. She tells me no, and I can tell she is guarded about this subject. I press on anyway and ask her if she was dating Skywalker. I was fairly sure she wasn't, but I was also certain she wouldn't mind a relationship with the Jedi. She gets all prickly and tells me no way—she's absolutely not interested in him—which I know is a huge load of bantha poodoo.

When she looks at me I get a sensation of desire and attraction, but I felt that coming from her the first moment she laid eyes on me—when she thought I was Skywalker. So obviously she has emotions for the man, why she denies it I have no idea. Maybe it had something to do with that command the Emperor gave her to kill him. It must cause conflicting emotions within her.

She told me to change the subject, so I ask her about other clones in the galaxy. At that point, she let it slip that I was the only surviving clone from the Mount Tantiss facility—the very people who are helping me now killed all the other clones.

That was a little more than I could handle. I told her I wanted to be alone to think.

There is a lot for me to think about. Why couldn't the clones be saved? They probably had the same flash training as I do. I'm a soldier. I wasn't trained to kill innocents, to be evil, or to hate a specific set of people. I was trained to follow the orders of my superiors. Those clones could have been taken out of the cylinders and integrated into society. But they were never given a chance. More than ever I worry about my fate…why was I saved when all the others were killed?


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry 6. Location: Star Destroyer _Independence_**

Later on in the day Mara came to my room to talk. She explained to me the ongoing war with the Imperials and why the clones were killed. I guess the situation on Wayland didn't allow their small strike team many options. I'm a soldier; I understand you don't leave the enemy to your back. I decide not to dwell on their deaths. I didn't know any of them and I really can't afford to hold a grudge. Mara is my only friend.

I do broach the subject that has haunted me since I woke up on this ship. What were Skywalker's plans? What was he going to do with me?

Mara was really shocked that I would worry about such a thing. She assured me that Skywalker was a remarkable man that only had the very best of intentions. I can sense her trust and admiration for the Jedi through the Force; she truly believes he won't hurt me. I don't know Skywalker enough to trust him, but I have faith in Mara.

I ask her once again about her relationship with Skywalker. She is adamant that she absolutely in no way whatsoever has any attraction to him at all—she's so cute when she lies.

She's even more beautiful when she's angry. I can really get her riled up. It's my new game. I ask her about Luke, she lies about Luke and then I do something to irritate her.

I pushed her too far today and she walked out on me. How was I supposed to know that showing her my great abs while assuring her I was very anatomically correct would make her angry? Okay, I knew it would make her mad, but she should stop lying to me about her crush on the Jedi.

.

.

**Entry 7. Location: Star Destroyer _Independence_**

Mara walked out on me again, this is becoming routine. When I annoyed her yesterday she didn't come back until this morning. I know I should stop teasing her…but today was the funniest day of my life…which isn't really saying much, I guess.

Mara is going to teach me to shield my thoughts through the Force. She describes the process. I need to feel the Force flowing through me and try to imagine a fence or wall around my mind. I know I can do this—I can feel the power of the Force surging through my body. I am positive I could block her Force probes into my mind with ease…but what's the fun in that?

So she tells me, "I'm going to try to use the Force to get into your head mentally and I want you prevent me from doing so."

I know what I did next was a little bit evil, but I just couldn't help it. I imagined myself butt naked holding a lightsaber fighting off one of those dark Jedi she often describes to me and I'm thinking _'come on into my head Mara'._ HA!

She was _really_ mad…but I noticed she didn't pull out of my mind as fast as she probably could have. I think she was taking inventory of the Skywalker assets. Of course she would never admit that because she absolutely, positively in no way has any interest in Skywalker.

Yeah, right.

.

.

**Entry 8. Location: Star Destroyer _Independence_**

Mara hasn't came back to see me since lunch. She is usually around most of the day to help me with my training. I wonder if I pushed her too far. I hate to say this, but I feel a little anxious when she's not around. Well, anxious and bored. Life is definitely not boring with Mara around.

A curious thing is happening to me though. My feelings for her are changing. I'm not sure why, but the longer I spend time with her the more…I am not sure how to say this, so just come out and say it. I no longer see her as a potential girlfriend. Hey, it's not because she's not beautiful or fun to be around…I just see her as family now. Which is really too bad because the only other woman I have seen in this galaxy is Skywalker's sister and even if she wasn't married I am pretty sure any interaction between her and I would be considered taboo.

I don't know what's causing this change. I think there may be something in the flash training that makes clones bond with their comrades as brothers and see their superiors as parental figures.

I was born without a mother, but I have seen a few holofilms about families. A mother nurtures, teaches, loves and protects her child. In a way, Mara has taken on this role, whether she'll admit it or not. She has befriended me, taken care of me, she helped me get around when I was too weak to walk, and she taught me everything I know about the Force.

She's like a mother to me; she's my family.

The trouble is…she's not really my mother. She says I'm her friend, but when we get to Coruscant she could disappear out of my life completely. She doesn't have any obligation to me like a parent would to a child.

This is a very depressing thought. I could end up all alone. I don't think I could endure losing her.

.

.

**Entry 9. Location: Star Destroyer _Independence_**

Mara did come back later on yesterday and I didn't give her too hard of a time. I can tell she frustrated that I 'm not making progress in my shielding training.

This datapad is password secured, so I guess it is safe to admit that I'm purposely not doing the shielding properly. If I learn to shield then Mara wouldn't have a reason to be around me and I'm really not interested in spending long hours with Jedi Skywalker.

It's not that I dislike him; I just haven't worked through my emotions about being his clone yet. I often feel less than human and to be honest, I'm a little jealous of Luke. He grew up with a family whom I assume loved him. I'm sure he had friends that he played with as a child. I don't have that—I don't have any fond memories. I was created by an insane Darksider to help him carry out his evil plans for galactic domination. That's some birthright.

I guess I shouldn't be too jealous of Skywalker. According to Mara his father was the Sith Lord that chopped Luke's hand off. She told me this in an effort to make me feel better about C'baoth creating me; she wanted to point out that Luke was also the byproduct of a Sith.

I'm like "Hello, Mara…I'm Luke's clone."

So now I know that not only was I cloned by an crazy dark Force-user, but my original is literally a Son-of-a-Sith…which means I'm genetically a Son-of-a-Sith also. Great.

I can't be too hard on Skywalker through. He has resisted the temptation of the darkside. He's the great hero of the galaxy who, according to Mara, took on just about every evil in the universe and prevailed. Her eyes almost glaze over when she talks about him and his great achievements…but that doesn't mean she is interested in him. No way!

I don't care what Mara says—she likes Luke. Hell, I'm starting to like Luke. Not because we have become friends, but I can see how happy Mara is around him. Any person who can make Mara so content is okay in my book.

She needs someone like Luke. Mara has a very complicated past from what she's told me. Add that to her hot temper and hardheadedness and she's a force to be reckoned with. No ordinary guy could handle her…but I think Skywalker can.

.

.

**Entry 10. Location: Star Destroyer _Independence_**

Skywalker came by today. I hate it when he pops in because I always get that buzzing in my head and then a headache. I probably could just shield him out. I am pretty sure I am capable of doing that by now, but I really don't want to be around my original, it just reminds me of what I am…a copy.

Anyway he came by to test my shielding ability. I just held my breath and strained until I turned blue making a big production out of not being able to do it. I am pretty sure he wasn't fooled. But that wasn't the interesting part. He then starts questioning me about my intentions concerning Mara like some jealous suitor!

HA! I knew those two were attracted to each other. I just baited the Jedi trying to get him to confess that he was interested in her, but he didn't take the bait. I told him he should man up and tell Mara he liked her. Wuss!

I really don't know why those two dance around each other. I am sure Mara wouldn't mind if he scooped her up in his arms and said _"Mara Jade I want to make hot passionate love to you."_

Ha, ha! I would love to see her reaction if he ever did do that. That would be something to see.

.

.

**Entry 11. Location: Star Destroyer _Independence_**

I am going to see some genetic specialists on Coruscant tomorrow. I don't know who decided that I needed to see more doctors, but I don't like it. I am the clone of the greatest war hero of the galaxy. I'm afraid I may be put back in stasis. If Luke were ever seriously injured I would make a great source of spare body parts. I don't think Skywalker would order this done, but some higher-ups in the New Republic might make it happen.

Mara said she'll accompany me, but I don't put it past the doctors to inject me with some chemical while she's not looking to give me a fake heart attack. Then they declare me brain dead and shove me into stasis.

I'm probably just being paranoid—I hope.

.

.

**Entry 12. Location: _Coruscant_**

Well, I have survived the day with the Coruscanti genetic specialists. They didn't stun me and harvest my organs…yet. I guess I may have been worried about nothing. Although at the end of the day, Mara really freaked me out.

She asked me if I was pretending that I couldn't shield just so I could be around her. I'm not sure how she figured it out, but I admit it's true.

She takes on a troubled look and then as gently as possible she breaks the bad news to me; she wants to be my friend but doesn't want a sexual relationship with me.

What? Where did that come from? After the first two days I haven't hit up on her at all. She's like a mother or sister to me now. Anyway I shuddered and said "Eww…no, I don't want that either." I soon discovered saying "Eww no!" was probably not the best way to describe my lack of sexual feelings for this lovely lady…but at least I now know what anger feels like through the Force.

I can't believe she got mad because _I didn't_ desire her sexually. I'll never understand women. I had to explain to Mara that I see her as family and my feelings for her are strictly platonic. I did hint to her that if she wants to have sex she should hit up on Skywalker (I'm sure he would be more than willing to satisfy her needs. Ha!).

After that was straightened out, we get back to the issue of shielding. I felt a little bad that I've been faking the inability to learn. I know she tried very hard to teach me and she was extremely disappointed with the results of my training. I told her she can call Skywalker and tell him she succeeded in teaching me to shield and he can come over if he wants. She does and Skywalker comes to the hospital. His theory was correct; with both of us shielding we stopped the head buzzing and headaches.

Mara excused herself from the room allowing Skywalker to talk to me privately. Luke asked me to train as a Jedi. I tell him no, not at this time. I just started my life. I want to live a little first. After all, I've only been alive for a few weeks. I don't think this is the time to make long term, life-altering decisions.

He was disappointed; he said Mara was reluctant to train also. I felt bad for the guy. He's trying to do something good for the galaxy, but everybody turns him down. I told him Mara and I need a friend more than a Jedi Master. I then blatantly came out and said he should ask her out on a date. When he left my room he looked happier. I hope he asks Mara out. I think she would really like that.

.

.

**Entry 13: _Han & Leia's Palace Apartment, Coruscant_**

It turns out Skywalker did bring Mara to dinner. She was _extremely_ cheerful when she came back to the hospital to get me. I was hoping for some juicy details, but, according to her, all she got was a hug from the Jedi. Boring! I guess Luke is a very patient man. I wonder if Jedi have a vow of celibacy? If so, I think Mara could make Jedi Skywalker fall from grace. Ha!

I was discharged from the medical facility and Mara and I went to the Solos' apartment where we would stay (in separate guest rooms) until we can figure out my plans for the future.

She brought me out to get clothes and to have my hair and irises dyed so I don't look like Skywalker so much. I really surprised Mara when I had my hair dyed the same color as hers and my eyes the same brilliant green. I told her if she ever got around to having sex with Luke, her kids would probably look like me. I don't think she was amused.

I like my new look. My facial features are still similar enough to Skywalker to get double-takes in public, but I am finally starting to feel like my own man, and not a replica. It feels good.

It helps that there are some physical differences between us. Luke was attacked by some big animal while on the planet Hoth that tore skin and smashed bones. It healed well, but there are faint scars and subtle differences in the bone structure. I was told I look like Luke when he first joined the rebellion.

I'm also taller than Skywalker. The geneticists said epigenetics is probably the reason. They explained to me that two people with the same DNA could look different due environmental factors affecting gene expression.

So I'm bigger and I have a prettier face (although Mara may argue that second point).

Along with my new look, I now have a last name. I picked Tantiss –the place where I was discovered. I think it has a nice ring to it. Mark Tantiss.

I'm getting to like Luke and his family. I am glad I was given a chance to live. For the first time in my short life I am excited about my future. I think I now have a chance to live a normal life…well as normal as possible in this crazy galaxy.

I am supposed to go out with the guys tonight. I don't know who exactly I'm going with, probably Han and Luke. I was disappointed that Mara is not going out with us, but she said it was a boy's night out. I will write more when I get back.

.

.

**Entry 14. _Coruscant_**

Force! I had a grat time tnite! I'm so wasted! I drank wine! Karrde ajd Han went wtih me! I pushd MaraintoLuke's arms! I thin,nk they finnaly kissed!

.

.

**Entry 15. _Coruscant_**

I am _never ever_ going to drink again! Stang, my head hurts. I don't even remember writing my previous entry. I faintly remember pushing Mara into Luke's arms and telling them to kiss! I don't remember much after that. I didn't hear any moaning, groaning or headboard banging in the room next to me where Mara is staying, so I guess Skywalker didn't stay the night. I hope she's in a good mood this morning.

I did get hired by Talon Karrde to be his security officer. Finally I'll be earning my keep. There's nothing more frustrating than being totally dependent on others. Mara and Luke buy everything for me like parents would for a child. In a way, I am like their grown child. I came from Luke's DNA and I see Mara as a mother-figure, but there comes a time when all children must leave home and become independent. Karrde is giving me that chance.

And it doesn't hurt that I am going to be a smuggler. Mara says 'trader', but I am pretty sure we're smugglers. That sounds exciting. And I'll be working with Mara, which is nice.

I need to close and get something to eat. I'm always so hungry.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters follow the plot of the Dark Empire comics.

**Entry 16. _Coruscant_**

Karrde's crew will be leaving to go on a run of the Hydian Way tomorrow. I'm excited, but I can tell Mara isn't. Finally she's admitted to herself that she likes Luke and now she is going to be gone for a month. Her and Luke have been on a couple dates so far. When she comes back to the Solo's apartment she is very distracted. Even without the Force I could guess she's probably thinking about Luke…but since I do have the Force I know she _absolutely_ is thinking about Luke. She thinks about him a lot…and I mean a lot. I have trouble shutting out her thoughts; she is almost broadcasting her desire for him. I wish they would just have sex and get it over with. The sexual tension is just getting to be too much.

She has these very erotic dreams that I sometimes can't help but pick up through the Force. I'm glad Luke's a Jedi because he's going to need the Force to pull off some of the activities she's fantasizing about. I try to shield out her thoughts, but while asleep it's difficult. I'll be in the middle of a great dream where I'm eating a huge meal with some lovely lady and then the next thing I know Luke pops into my dream wearing a low cut, C-ring bathing suit and I wake up screaming "For Force sake Mara, SHIELD YOUR THOUGHTS!"

.

.

**ENTRY 17. _Wild Karrde_**

We left on our first run. Mara is moping around the _Wild Karrde_ and missing her Jedi. I try to cheer her up, but usually everything I do just gets me a smack upside the head.

I don't know what is happening with my body. I am so incredibly hungry all the time. My pants are getting tighter, but I'm not getting fat…I'm just getting bigger. Mara thinks C'baoth tinkered with Skywalker's DNA when he made me. I am taller, stockier, more muscular…Stang! I'm hot looking! Maybe I'll be one of those smugglers with a girl in every starport. Although, I'm positive Mara would neuter me with her lightsaber if I ended up leaving a trail of skycrawlers around the galaxy. That would _not_ be a good thing.

I don't think I need to worry about an impromptu lightsaber castration though, since I haven't managed to actually date a woman yet. It's not that I haven't met women. There are plenty of ladies to be found in smuggler hangouts…but not the type to build a relationship with…and I am not paying credits to lose my virginity. Gods I can't imagine what would happen if I did that and Mara found out. I would be so embarrassed. Mara and I have some weird Force bond thing going on, so I know she would find out. I'm positive she would be terribly disappointed in me.

**.**

**.**

_Entry 18. **Wild Karrde**_

We did a cargo pick up on Taris today and Karrde gave us some rest and relaxation time on planet. I didn't want to go into the city because Mara told me about the Rakghoul plague. She said if I got infected I would become a hideous cannibalistic undercity dwelling mutated human. That doesn't sound like something I would enjoy.

Karrde told me Mara is overstating the danger. I would be okay as long as I stayed on the upper levels...anyway, I didn't have a choice in the matter. Chin and Aves wanted to go into the city and as the security officer it is my job to ensure they get back to the _Wild Karrde_ in one piece.

So I have to accompany Chin and Aves to various adult drinking establishments where Twi'lek girls twirl around a pole and offer to sit on your lap for a price. Chin must live from paycheck to paycheck because he spends so much money in those places.

I would rather not go to the taverns because I don't drink…not since that first time with Han and Talon. I quit for a couple of reasons. First of all, I am the person in charge of security and second, I worry about losing control. I'm big enough now to hurt a man with my bare hands…but with the Force…what would I be capable of doing? The Force is a scary thing. What if I lost my temper? I can't risk it.

It's hard keeping in control all the time. Often drunken bar patrons try to pick a fight with me because of my size. I think they want to impress their girlfriends. The first fight I was in the guy threw a punch to my gut and then looked at me dumbfounded when I didn't buckle over in pain. I knocked him out with one punch…but then I had to explain things to the authorities. I decided from now on discretion is the better part of valor. I found talking to these inebriated braggarts actually works. I tell them, "You don't want to fight me," and usually they just repeat what I said and walk away. Weird.

.

.

**Entry 19. _Wild Karrde_**

We're currently between planets. These long runs can be pretty boring, but luckily Chin has a huge holo collection that he lets me watch. He has a lot of slasherholos. We'll be watching them late at night and during the scary part he'll throw a holozine at me just to see me jump. I would smack him, but then he might not let me watch some of his more interesting holos. I cannot believe the collection of holoporn he has…and it's of all species…not just human. I didn't even know there was such thing as Hutt porn. I'll probably need therapy after watching just five minutes of that holo. Chin is crazy, but he is a good friend. He's a bit of a loner, but we have hit it off well.

I do hang out with Mara, but when she's on these missions she's all work and when she isn't working my presence just reminds her of Luke. I changed my hair and eye color, but I still have Luke's face. I decided to grow a beard. Maybe that will help keep her mind off of her Jedi.

The bad thing about being a smuggler is we have to run silent. No unnecessary communication…so she will probably go the entire run without hearing from him.

.

.

**ENTRY 20 . _Wild Karrde_**

My beard is growing out pretty well. I noticed Mara is much more comfortable around me now that I don't remind her of Luke as much. Which is good because I like being around her.

When she has watch on the bridge I sometimes go up to keep her company. I love hearing about her life in the Imperial Court and all the training she endured in her youth. Sometimes she tells me things that are hard to hear, but I think she needs to say them. When she tells me the bad things it's like they have less power over her.

Mara said some of these stories she's told nobody else...not even Luke. I asked her why she told me. She just smiled and said, _"You're family."_ She didn't need to say more. I feel the same way.

.

.

**Entry 21. _Wild Karrde_**

Something horrible happened today. I was in the lounge with Mara and the rest of the crew when I heard a loud voice ringing in my head. It said _"Emperor's Hand return to me!"_

I didn't know what was going on so I pulled my blaster and started to look for the source of the voice. Chin, Aves and Karrde must have not heard anything because they act like I had gone nuts and are screaming for me to put the blaster down.

I ask Mara if she heard the voice. When she didn't respond I looked over to her and my blood froze in my veins. She was shaking and had a look of horror on her face. When I saw her, the words start to mean something. _Emperor's Hand_ …that was Mara's title. I pull her into my arms and ask her what was happening. She tells me it was Emperor Palpatine…he's back.

.

.

**Entry 22. _Wild Karrde_**

Mara is resting. Aves and Karrde think she went into shock when she heard the Emperor's voice in her head. I think I heard Palpatine through Mara because of our Force bond. I could also feel her shock and panic. She's scared and that terrifies me. Mara's a trained assassin and strong in the Force, for Palpatine to scare her…he must be a monster.

Monster or not, he signed his own death warrant when me messed with Mara. I have sworn to kill him. I talked to Karrde about this and he is just as upset. We're coming up with a plan to take on the Sith Lord. We need to pick up some ysalamiri—which Karrde says blocks the Force—and we need to find Skywalker. Luke will know what to do about Palpatine.

.

.

**Entry 23. _Wild Karrde_**

We took a short stop to Myrkr and captured six ysalamiri. It is strange being around them. I didn't realize how much the Force is a part of me. When I got into the creature's Force bubble it was like I lost one of my senses. It was a very unsettling feeling at first. I don't mind it though because now I know what Karrde, Aves and Chin experience every day.

We started looking for Luke and found out there is fighting on Coruscant and the ship Luke was commanding crashed. I am glad I have the ysalamiri because I think if I had to feel what Mara was experiencing my heart would break. It's bad enough seeing the look on her face. She loves Luke…I don't know if she ever told him that, but I am sure she loves him. I have to find him for her.

.

.

**Entry 24 . _Coruscant_**

We found Luke on Coruscant, but he scared me...Mara's also frightened. Something's wrong with him.

We followed the _Millennium Falcon_ down to the planet's surface in our shuttle. The fighting was incredibly fierce. The Imperials are actually fighting against each other…Moff against Moff. They are struggling over the control of the remaining Imperial Forces. I guess they thought whichever Moff controlled Coruscant would be in a better position to declare himself the Supreme Commander.

We get there and we're thrilled to learn Luke survived, but when I saw him my happiness turned to dread. He felt wrong in the Force and he acted strange. He was dressed head-to-toe with black leather and he had a cape. Who the hell wears a cape? I have seen holos of Darth Vader and he looked just like him…minus the creepy mask.

Luke was acting totally out of character...in-other-words, he was a complete jerk. He was demanding, curt, and almost threatening towards the Solos and to us. Mara took one look at him and then pulled me back to the shuttle. I was shocked because I thought she was going to ditch him...which would be a little extreme, I mean…the cape isn't that bad. Fortunately, I was wrong, she wasn't going to leave him; Mara was going to save him. She was certain Emperor Palpatine was somehow influencing Luke and she had a plan to bring the Jedi back. It was a strategy she used when Luke was under the sway of C'baoth.

We had brought with us one of the ysalamiri…my favorite that I named Nibbles. Mara told me to hide the ysalamiri on me and then call out to Luke. Luke would see me and automatically shield because of the Force backlash. With him shielding he shouldn't be able to sense my intentions. I therefore should be able to get him into the Force bubble and hopefully talk him into returning with us.

The plan worked, but I threw in a slight variation. I got Luke into the Force bubble and then stunned his leather-clad butt with my blaster. I'm not much of a talker. Mara and Leia were really irritated with me, but they forgave me once I got Luke into the shuttle and off planet.

I tossed Luke in Mara's cabin. He was out cold. We put Nibbles in her cage and placed it next to Luke so Palpatine couldn't reestablish control over him…if that was what actually was happening. Mara said she wanted to be with Skywalker alone. I didn't like the idea. What if Luke did go over to the darkside? She would be in danger. But there is no arguing with Mara. I told her I would be outside in the lounge if she needed me. She did ask me to bring to her my outgrown clothing for Luke…I guess she didn't like the cape either.

I sat out there for a very long time. Eventually Mara's cabin door flew open and she tossed out Luke's leather clothing telling me to shoot them out the airlock. I had to grin. I can imagine Mara holding a blaster on Luke and making him get out of his Sith-like outfit. Mara told me he was all right and then she closed the door again.

Hours pass with no word. Luke's astromech droid is outside the cabin door moaning. I wondered if the droid was picking something up on his sensors that I couldn't hear. I am still worried about Luke's behavior so I quietly go up to the cabin door and listen.

Oh boy, those two found a strange time to finally consummate their relationship. Maybe Mara did like the cape and leather pants after all. Or maybe she really liked Luke without pants. For some reason, I think it is the latter. Either way, I'm glad those two have finally come together.

.

.

**Entry 25. _Wild Karrde_**

Well, it's official Luke and Mara finally did the deed. They didn't come out and confess to everybody, but that grin on Luke's face told the whole story. They finally stopped denying how they feel about each other. I'm happy. They're like my parents and every kid wants his family to be together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Entry 26 . Pinnacle Base**

We followed the Solos to Pinnacle Base where the Rebel Alliance leadership set up headquarters. We discover huge super weapons called World Devastators are decimating the population on Mon Calamari. They seem to be controlled by a tight Hypercom signal from the Galactic core. It appears the Emperor might be controlling his Forces from his Throne World of Byss. Mara has been there once with the Emperor when she was a teenager. She says it is heavily guarded. Solo thinks he can get us in. We hope to insert a virus into the command signal to disable the World Devastators and then kill Palpatine. Han thinks it will be in and out and nobody gets hurt. I think we're all going to get killed. But Mara and Luke are going, so I'm going. I can't let those two have all the fun.

.

.

**Entry 27. _The planet Khomm_**

Tomorrow we enter the den of the Sith, so today we're all at a hotel on Khomm enjoying possibly our last night together.

It was a little awkward at first. Han's smuggling contact turned out to be an ex-girlfriend named Salla. She yelled at Han about him dumping her. Damn, I would have ditched her also, she's scary. After dating her I guess Han decided to go with somebody completely different, you know beautiful, charming, and not scary crazy—which is the Princess. Chin had it right when he told Han, "You really dodged a blaster bolt when you left that one." Ha! I thought Chin's comment was funny, but Han wasn't amused.

Karrde, Chin and Aves had a few drinks after Salla left. I didn't dare drink; instead I went to my hotel room to get some sleep. I haven't got much sleep though. Mara and Luke are in a room down the hall and I can sense Mara's intense pleasure reverberating through the Force. I wish I didn't leave the ysalamiri on the ship. After enduring hours of their…let us say…overly enthusiastic playfulness I wish I could put all the cages around my bed so I could get some sleep. I think we both need to learn to shield better.

.

.

**Entry 28. _Millennium Falcon_**

I just found out that Leia is going back with Chin to the _Wild Karrde_. Han said she is expecting their third child. Leia left reluctantly. Han's right, in my opinion, why risk the life of a child? Anyway, that is one less Force-user to help us. Hopefully we can pull this off without Leia.

This might be my last entry. I hope it isn't, but I'm not stupid. This is a suicide mission.

Han brags to me how easy it was to break his wife out of the Death Star. Luke tells me about sneaking onto a Star Destroyer and Mara points out their infiltration of Mount Tantiss. I just have a hard time believing the Imperial security is that shoddy. How in the worlds did Palpatine take over the galaxy with such inept soldiers?

I just hope they're right.

I am going to leave this datapad on the _Falcon_. I told Luke's Artoo unit the password and told him to tell Mara or Luke where it is if I don't come back.

There are a few last words I would like to say, just in case I don't survive.

To Mara—thank you for everything you have done for me. You truly are my sister and I love you. You are a good person; I know that with all my heart. Don't for a minute ever think you are not worthy of love because of your past. You are the most worthy person I know. I know Luke loves you. Don't push him away because you are scared of getting hurt. You two are meant to be together.

To Luke—if it weren't for you I wouldn't exist. I know having a clone is not the most comfortable thing in the world. I'm sure you had no clue as to what to expect when you took me from Wayland. I'm glad you saved me and was such a good friend. Please take good care of Mara...or I will come back as a Force ghost and haunt you to your dying day! And not a normal Force ghost—I'll be wearing one of those C-ring, low-cut swimsuits, just to creep you out even more! Just kidding…but seriously, you better take good care of her!

To Han and Leia—Thanks for saving me from the Tantiss facility and for your hospitality by letting me stay at your apartment. You are wonderful people and friends.

To Karrde, Aves and Chin: Thank you for taking me on as part of the crew. You are all great friends, and a special thanks to Chin for trying to teach me to pilot and allowing me to watch your holos.

Well, I guess that's it. I have to say my life has been short, but it's been full of friendship and adventure. If I die tomorrow I'll have no regrets.

 

.

.

**Entry 29. _Millennium Falcon_**

I'm back! We survived, we all survived. Han was right, Imperial Stormtroopers really suck at their job. We killed Palpatine, destroyed his clones, we blew up the Citadel and I met a woman! Yes a woman my age and she is beautiful! Her name is Kira and she's absolutely gorgeous. She is taller than Mara and Leia, which is fine with me. She has luscious brown hair and soft brown eyes and she has a sense of humor. I think she likes me. Of course I did save her from the Citadel detention center and her impending torture by an interrogator droid. That might skew her feelings a bit towards liking me, but I hope when she gets to know me better she'll still want to be around me. And get this—she's a chef. She's a honest-to-goodness chef. Not a cook in a diner, but a graduate from the top Coruscanti culinary schools. I have one up on Luke… **my girl knows how to cook!** Ha!

.

.

**Entry 30. _Pinnacle Base_**

I was so excited about meeting Kira yesterday I forgot to record what happened when we killed Palpatine. Or maybe I didn't forgot, but was just trying to avoid thinking about what happened.

Karrde and I run into the Emperor's throne room and I threw my pet ysalamiri, Nibbles, at the Sith Lord. Once he was without the Force, Karrde shot him. It really was pretty easy to kill the Sith Lord. Unfortunately, killing his body is one thing; killing his soul is another. As soon as Nibbles ran away from Palpatine's dead body his Force spirit comes out of the corpse and tries to get into me. He was almost successful in taking over my body, but at the last minute I see Nibbles. She actually came up to me, like she knew I needed help. I was able to grab her and stop Palpatine's assault.

I stopped him from taking over my body, but the damage to my psyche was already done. For those few seconds when Palpatine occupied my mind, I could see his thoughts and memories. I saw things that nobody should see. I have witnessed the horrors Palpatine inflicted upon the universe. I've touched true evil.

I don't want to tell Mara and Luke, but I think I know things that I shouldn't know. When Palpatine was forced out of my mind I think he left a residue of his thoughts there. Right now the images are jumbled in my head…like a dozen people talking to me at once, but some voices are louder than others. I try not to concentrate on the dark knowledge revealed. Maybe I'll forget. I hope I forget. I shouldn't tell anyone about this. These darkside secrets should die with me.

When I got back to the _Falcon_ , I didn't want to let go of my ysalamiri. I was afraid Palpatine may still possess me, but after I finally let go of Nibbles I realized he was gone and just the memories remained.

You know, I wish I wasn't a Force user. This is way too much power for anyone to handle. Maybe one day I will retire to Myrkr and live like a normal person. It's times like this that I envy the _Wild Karrde_ crew. It would be nice to be an average human and not have to worry about falling to the darkside and doing unspeakable evil. I don't think anybody should have this much power.

But I digress…getting back to what happened on Byss.

After the battle with Palpatine and my rescue of Kira we get back to the _Falcon_ and manage to get off Byss only to find a Super Star Destroyer in orbit over the planet and some strange cannon looking superweapon. Luke decides to try to use the Force to control the Super Star Destroyer and having it ram the other superweapon. It works…sort of. The ship goes to ram the space cannon, but at the last minute it looks like the crew wrestled the controls away from Luke and pulled up. They almost missed the cannon. It clipped the super weapon right as the space cannon shot a planet-busting probe. We're not sure what the intended target was, but when the Super Star Destroyer hit the cannon it spun out of control and released its destructive probe into Byss. We take off into hyperspace before we could see what happened, but when we get back to Pinnacle Base we discovered Byss was destroyed.

It's over. The Rebels have the Imperials on the run.

 

.

**Entry 31 : _Pinnacle Base_**

I hate debriefings. I tell the same story over and over to the New Republic leadership. Initially, I was worried about accidently blowing up the planet Byss. I was sure they would be a little upset about that, but apparently not. Han actually said I might get a reward. Karrde has been pushing the NR to pay us for our work; after all, the pilot who smuggled the _Falcon_ past the planetary shields received 100,000 credits. Karrde argued that non-military personnel such as his crew earned just as much if not more since it was the _Wild Karrde_ crew that killed the Emperor.

Karrde is one hell of a businessman, but he really should have gotten the deal in writing BEFORE we killed all the bad guys. Now we don't have much leverage. It's not like we can bring the Emperor back to life if they don't pay up. I'm really not that concerned, though. I didn't do it for the money, but if they want to give me money, I won't turn it down.

Meanwhile, Luke is still trying to talk me into training as a Jedi. Luke asked Mara and me if we wanted to practice some Jedi skills. I have been reluctant about training, but he said I could use his lightsaber. What guy wouldn't want to use a lightsaber?

We go to an empty cargo bay on base to workout. Luke hands me his lightsaber, shows me the controls and some pointers on how to use it. Mara already has Luke's old lightsaber. Luke removes a practice remote from his gym bag and activates it. He said it would hovers around and shoots low intensity blasterbolts which Mara and I would have to deflect.

Mara goes first to show me how it's done. She moves around the remote with the grace of the dancer and deflects all the bolts with ease. Now it's my turn.

Luke is telling me to feel the Force flowing through me. I am concentrating on the movement of the remote and I'm ready to deflect. The first shot comes out of the device, but I panic and turn away allowing the laser to hit me in the butt. Let me tell you…it hurts. I think Skywalker has turned up the remote's blaster pain threshold to 'scorch'. I try again and again with the same results.

Mara calls a halt and comes to give me advice.

"Mark, you can't turn your back on the enemy! That's an easy way to get killed!"

I can't help it…lightsaber training was not part of my flash-training. This is so foreign to me. But she's right. I can't flinch and turn away. I have to face the enemy.

So I square my shoulders and go head-on with the remote. It shoots and I deflect the bolt. I am so impressed with myself I look up to Mara and grin. While I was looking at her, I didn't see the next bolt coming. The remote shoots and gets me right in the groin. I drop the lightsaber, which luckily deactivated, and fall to my knees, my hands protectively grasping my manhood. Stang! That was going to leave a mark.

Luke comes over looking concerned. I still have to shield around him because of the Force backlash, so I'm not sure if he is laughing inside. Mara is definitely laughing inside….and out. She is literally rolling on the deck laughing her butt off.

I'd get up and smack her, but I am in so much pain. I now think Luke didn't have that remote set for 'Scorch', he had the damn thing set for 'Circumcise'.

Luke runs to his gym bag and opens a first aid kit. He removes and activates a chemical ice bag and hands it to me.

So I spent the next half hour icing down my manhood while Mara tried not to laugh every time she looked at me. Maybe Jedi training is not what I want to do after all. I'm just glad Kira didn't see what happened.

**.**

**.**

**Entry 32. _Pinnacle Base_**

Usually I am very happy to see Kira, but when Luke, Mara and I left the cargo bay after lightsaber training I was really hoping to get back to my room unseen. Unfortunately, I'm not so lucky. The three of us were walking down the hall (me with a noticeable limp) when Kira shows up. She immediately noticed I was walking funny and had to comment.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

I am just waiting for Mara or Luke to say some sarcastic comment…well maybe not Luke, but definitely Mara, but to my surprise they just stand by struggling to stifle a smile.

"No, Kira, I just pulled a muscle." I try to explain. I notice Mara's lips twitch. She's having a little harder time than Luke keeping it together and not laugh at my predicament.

"Oh, that's terrible," Kira says with real compassion in her voice. "Maybe you can come over to my room and I can massage and stretch out the muscle."

Mara has to turn her back to us and I can see her shoulders quake, as she is desperately trying not to laugh. Mr. "Jedi Calm" is also wavering as I see Luke bite down on his lower lip.

"No, need." I said to Kira. "I can stretch it out myself when I get back to my room."

That was it. Mara starts laughing, but she tries to disguise it as a cough. Luke comes up to her feigning concern, but I see he's laughing also. They make some excuse about getting some water and hurry down the hall.

Kira watched them leave with a confused look on her face. She then says she was looking for me because I had mentioned wanting to learn how to cook. She was going to ask me if I wanted to try a few recipes now, but if I wasn't feeling well…

I tell her I'm healthy enough to cook, so we went to the base kitchen while it was empty between meals.

I watch her as she was preparing the ingredients. She was wearing a borrowed flight suit; it's old and baggy, but all I could think about was how great she looked in it. Her brown hair flowed past her shoulders and those brown eyes look at me with such emotion. I can sense gratitude radiating off her through the Force.

Shavit! I'm so nervous around her. I don't want to screw this up. I also don't want to take advantage of the situation. I saved her life, but I don't want that to be the only reason she wants to be around me. I want her like me for who I am.

That's another problem—who I am. If I want a relationship with this beautiful woman I will eventually have to tell her the truth of my origin. So far she hasn't commented on my resemblance to Skywalker. My beard is pretty full now, so she might never notice we look alike…and even if she did I don't think she would ever consider the possibility that I am Luke's clone. After all, I'm now much bigger than him and I have different hair and eye color. Mara also told me my voice is a little deeper than Luke's…probably because my larger frame. I guess I shouldn't worry about this right now. She might ditch me as soon as she gets back to her family on Coruscant.

She is an amazing cook, though. We made some pasta for a late lunch. Chin must have smelled the food because he came down and asked if there was more. Of course, with my huge appetite…there wasn't. Kira just laughed and made up another batch. I handed the food to Chin and said, "Here's something to enjoy in your quarters."

HINT, HINT! Luckily Chin is a very perceptive guy. He gives me a sly wink and goes back to his room.

Kira and I talked. I mainly asked her questions. I really don't want to talk about myself. She has worked so hard to get to her level of expertise as a chef. She is smart, funny, witty and very sexy. I'm not getting my hopes up about this relationship going anywhere. I really have nothing to offer her. I'm just a security officer on a smuggling/trader ship.

.

.

**Entry 33. _Pinnacle Base_**

Kira came to my room late last night. She said she had trouble sleeping and noticed the light on in my room. She said she was going to make some dessert treats and wanted to know if I wanted to assist her. Of course I wanted to help, she's combining my two favorite things: being around her and eating.

She made up some melted chocolate and took out various berries and stirred them into some type of sugar substance. I am not sure what the ingredients were; I was paying much more attention to the cook's luscious lips, than what those lips were actually saying to me at the time.

She sits next to me and dips one razzleberry into the chocolate and holds it out to me…as if she wants to put it in my mouth. I am pretty sure I'm shaking at this point. I allow her to put the chocolate covered berry into my mouth. I remember her fingers brushing against my lips and I shivered at the contact. I was really glad I was wearing a baggy flight suit because my body started misbehaving BIG time.

I bit down on the berry and it was absolutely amazing. I don't know what she did to the fruit, but it was like an explosion of flavor in my mouth. I closed my eyes and savor the taste. The next thing I know, her lips are on mine. My eyes fly open and I froze out of shock. She pulled away and gave me a questioning look. I think she was worried that I didn't like her kiss. FRACK! There's nothing farther from the truth! Finally my brain engages and a wide grin spreads across my face as I pulled her back to me and returned the kiss.

My first kiss…it was sweet…literally. I can still taste the berry and chocolate on my lips. When we break apart we look at each other expectantly. I think if I grabbed her up in my arms and brought her to my room we could have made passionate love right then and there. But this is all too new and I guess I am too much of a gentleman like Skywalker.

I pick up another berry and ask her if she would like one. She says yes, so I hold it out to her and place it on her tongue. I then follow through with a kiss. She tastes so sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Entry 34. _Pinnacle Base_**

The next day during lunch Mara comes into the dining hall. I was done eating, but was waiting for Kira to finish working. She had volunteered to help the cooks. Mara sees me and a sly grin crosses her face as she comes up to my table and sits down next to me. I brace myself for the teasing. She knows I like Kira and now it's payback time. Right about now I wish I never annoyed Mara about her and Luke's budding romance.

"So, Mark," she said to me. "I see things are getting serious with you and Kira."

I agreed. There's no use trying to lie. I thought she was going to start ribbing me, but her expression becomes serious and she says, "Do you want to talk to me or Luke…do you need information about…you know."

I blush bright red as I realize my pseudo-mom/sister is asking me if I need _"the talk"_. For Force-sake, I'm not a 12-year-old boy! I told her, "No, Chin gave me some advice on the subject."

She then groans and tells me Chin is not the man to go to for relationship guidance. I had to smile. She's right, I am pretty sure some of the things Chin suggested would earn me a slap across the face.

"Mara if you are talking about repress meds," I continued, completely mortified that we were actually having this conversation, "Aves and Chin gave me that _talk_ already. If you are referring to the mechanics involved…then that is one conversation I definitely don't want to have with my sister…or her boyfriend!"

Mara laughed and then gets up and grabs enough food for her and Luke and takes off. I supposed they are going to eat in the room and then...well, I guess you can say make love, but I call it making a disturbance in the Force…something I would rather not sense. I have Nibbles in my room now so I can get some sleep at night.

 

**.**

**.**

**Entry 35. _Pinnacle Base_**

Han and Leia left for New Alderaan to be with their twins and to prepare for the upcoming birth of their new baby. Kira really wants to go to Coruscant, but the rebels are still fighting skirmishes, so she has to wait to go home.

I really want her to see her family, but at the same time I want to spend every possible second with her. I know I am being selfish. She has her mother, father and two brothers on the planet. They haven't seen her since Palpatine had her abducted…they probably think she's dead. We tried to comm them, but communication towers are down everywhere. She's sick to her stomach. When she was on Byss she didn't know about the fighting on Coruscant. She thought her family was safe. Now she has to wait to see if they survived.

I told her as soon as the higher-ups give the okay we'll go down there and I _will_ find her family no matter what. That cheers her up and she hugs me and gives me a lingering kiss. She runs her fingers through my hair and calls me her big red protector. Stang, that is the worst nickname…ever! I sound like a colorful rain slicker.

Personally, I really don't care what she calls me as long as she keeps calling.

.

.

**Entry 36. _Deep Space._**

We finally received the okay to return to Coruscant. It is a long flight. Pinnacle Base orbits the planet Da Soocha which is located in the Outer Rim of the galaxy. The _Wild Karrde_ crew was hired to transport personnel and cargo to Coruscant. The long flight allows me and Kira time to get to know each other better. I really enjoy her company. She has a great sense of humor and she's a wonderful conversationalist…which is good because I don't have any childhood reminisces to relate to her.

I really like her...and I think I might be falling in love. When I am around her I get this fluttering sensation in my stomach and all I want to do is be with her. So far we have only kissed. I think she wants more. Hell, I want more...but I am not going down that path until I've told her the truth about what I am. I just can't bring myself to tell her, though. Right now she probably thinks I am the ultimate gentleman, but I'm really the ultimate coward. I am scared of her reaction to the news...and I'm fearful of her rejection. I know I will eventually have to tell her, but I just want to extend out this courtship as long as possible. I just want a little more time with her.

.

.

**Entry 37. _Coruscant_**

When we get to Coruscant, Mara and Luke decided to check out Imperial City to see if anything remains of the palace. Chin flies Kira and me down to the planet's surface in a separate shuttle. Her family home is about fifty kilometers from where the fighting was the heaviest, so we are hopeful of finding them alive.

We locate a functional hanger bay walking distance from her home. Chin said he wants to stay with the shuttle because scavengers are still a problem on the planet. I am heavily armed with sidearm and blaster rifle. Nobody is going to hurt Kira on my watch. We walk to her family home with little problem. A few teenage hooligans gave us a predatory look, but quickly decided to mug somebody else. We get to the home and she buzzes the door indicator. We hear movement on the other side of the door. They must have checked the external camera monitor to see who was outside because suddenly I hear a woman give out a scream of joy. The door slides open and Kira is practically bowled over by a woman who has to be her mother. They look so much alike it's uncanny. An older man comes to the door to see what the commotion is about. He starts crying when he sees Kira and quickly grabs her up in a big hug. I ask Kira if we can bring this inside. We are attracting attention and I can't really tell the good guys from the bad guys.

We go in and Kira introduces me to her parents. They see my weapons and gave me a wary look. Kira tells them about her abduction and how I killed Emperor Palpatine and saved her. That impressed the folks a bit. But then she tells them I'm a Jedi Knight working with Luke Skywalker. Wow, that got a big response. The father is slapping my shoulder and he tells me the Jedi Knights of the Old Republic were his boyhood heroes.

The problem is, I'm not a Jedi Knight. I never told Kira I was a Jedi Knight. I guess she assumed all Force-users working with Luke were Knights. Her parents are so thrilled and impressed that I don't tell them I'm just a smuggler.

Maybe Jedi training wouldn't be so bad after all…but I am definitely buying a blaster resistant codpiece. I am positive that targeting remote is set for "Neuter".

.

.

**Entry 38. _Coruscant_**

A little later that day Kira's older brothers, Shon and Jaycen, come over to her parents' house and are absolutely ecstatic to see her alive. When I was introduced to them, they gave me _"the look"_ —and I know that look well. While Mara and I were on our smuggling run I would often give that very same gaze to men who leered at her. It was the _"You better keep your hands off my sister"_ glare. I can't blame them for being over protective. They lost her once and they don't want to lose her again.

Kira tells them who I am and all about her rescue and the two men warm up to me…a bit. I think I'm on probation.

She said she wanted to go see if the restaurant survived. Her brothers drive us over there in their airspeeder. It is miraculously intact and people are inside doing repairs. She offers to make us dinner and she asks me to invite Luke and Mara. I give them a call on my comlink and they said they would be over shortly. After I called Luke I realize that maybe that wasn't such a good idea. With both of us sitting together at a dinner table, wouldn't our resemblance be noticeable to Kira and her brothers?

I decided I would cross that bridge when I got to it.

Luke and Mara show up at the restaurant about an hour later. We all had a nice dinner and nobody once questioned my resemblance to Luke… which is something I still have a hard time believing.

It's like one of Chin's action-holos I watched where the superhero fights crime at night, but disguises himself as docile accountant by day—but the disguise consists of a pair of antiquated eyeglasses. I remember thinking, _"How can anybody not see that Mynock Man is actually Rik Xac? Everybody can see Mynock Man's face and Rik is only wearing a pair of glasses!"_ Even Rik's girlfriend can't tell the difference even though Mynock Man had saved her four or five times during the holo.

Hey, I guess I shouldn't complain because it meant I avoided some uncomfortable questions. I'm sure as soon as she finds out I'm a clone she will run in the opposite direction. Who wants to date a freak of nature?

At the end of the day, I say my goodbyes to Kira. She gave me a kiss and a hug and tells me to come back as soon as possible. I make my way back to the shuttle and Chin and I returned to the _Wild Karrde_...at least for the night.

I miss her already.

.

.

**Entry 39. _Wild Karrde_**

I've been sitting in my cabin thinking. This situation with Kira has me tied up in knots. Prior to meeting her I fully intended on continuing my career as a trader/smuggler with Karrde, but now the thought of being away from her is painful.

If Kira and I had a long courtship, I would feel more comfortable about leaving on one or two month long trade runs without seeing her. But we just met a few weeks ago…and half of that time I couldn't be with her because I had to sit through boring debriefs with the New Republic leadership.

I think if I leave now she will soon forget about me and find another boyfriend. I want to stay, but I have my obligations to Karrde. I also have been considering Luke's offer about Jedi training, but I heard rumors he wants to establish the academy on some outer rim planet. I don't want that. Deep down, I know I should train to be a Jedi. I need to learn to control this power…especially after my encounter with Palpatine.

Kriff'n Palpatine...

I actively try not to think about what happened on Byss. I don't want to be privy to the Emperor's memories, but at night I have nightmares about things—I'm not sure if they are memories of the Dark Lord surfacing subconsciously or just horrific images my mind's eye conjured up. I really hope it is the latter. I would rather think I have one dysfunctional imagination than to believe these dreams are actual memories of that sick and twisted man. Unfortunately, I am fairly certain they are real recollections. Frack...there is so much information about the Sith Lord that I absolutely wish I didn't know.

I'll worry about that later. Right now I need to figure out what to do with my life.

This is so frustrating. When I woke up on the Star Destroyer _Independence_ all I wanted to be was my own man. I was going to be more than a clone of an original—I was going to be second to none. I would make my own decisions and decide my own fate. Now I find myself overwhelmed with decisions. Most young people when they have to decide _"what they are going to be when they grow up"_ had years to think about it. Parents and role models helped guide them to their future.

Flash training is great, but it doesn't prepare you for a normal life. I doubt the clone war soldiers had these problems. They were given orders and they obeyed. They didn't get to decide whether they would be a soldier or a speeder mechanic. Their fate was predetermined. I am glad I can do what I want, but I am worried that I will make the wrong decision.

I guess I'll have to do my best and if I chose poorly…hopefully Mara will be there to smack me upside the head and tell me I'm an idiot. I am pretty sure I can count on my pseudo-sister to square me away if need be. And if my relationship with Kira works out…then I will have two women ready to set me straight.

Stang, what did I get myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Entry 40. _Wild Karrde_**

I was absolutely amazed today. Mara informed me that the New Republic paid the _Wild Karrde_ crew for their work. Karrde received a one million-credit reward for taking out the Emperor and Byss. I thought Talon would keep most of the credits since he's the boss, but he split the proceeds evenly. Each crewmember received 200,000 credits! Mara is ecstatic. She is going to use it for a down payment for a new ship or she said she could pay for a used ship outright. I feel a little sorry for Luke and Han. Since they officially held commissions in the NR military they are not eligible to accept credit rewards. They did get shiny medals though. When I talked to Han on the holonet he offered to sell me his medal for 200,000 credits, but I politely refused.

Mara asked me what I am going to do with the credits. Right now I'm not sure. I think I will put it in the bank until something comes along. The credits are burning a hole in Chin's pocket, though. He wants to go down to Coruscant and party. I wouldn't mind going there. I want to see Kira. I might get a room so I can stay planetside for a while.

.

.

**Entry 41: Coruscant**

Chin brought me to Coruscant and I ended up getting a room for the week at one of the local hotels that survived the onslaught. It is near the Monument Plaza so I took a walk down to the _Manarai_ restaurant. I was hoping that Kira would be there, but she hadn't shown up. I did talk to the co-owner of the establishment. He said his business partner had died in the recent Imperial attack and the heirs to his estate were looking to sell their shares. Despite the restaurant's excellent reputation, the possibility of more military skirmishes had scared off investors.

To make a very long story short…I am now half owner (and silent partner) of the _Manarai_ restaurant. I think Chin would be surprised I was able to spend all my reward money before he did. But in Chin's defense, it is hard to fritter away 200,000 credits quickly when you are shelling them out a credit at a time into a dancing girl's skimpy outfit.

This really was an impulse purchase….and after some thought I wondered if it was a good move…because I realized the only reason I did it was to remain close to Kira. Damn, if our relationship doesn't work out then I am going to look like a desperate creepy stalker. I need to stop stalling and tell her I'm a clone. I dread it because there is a very good chance she will end our relationship.

I need to keep the fact that I am a restaurateur a secret. I don't want Kira to feel pressured. She shouldn't fear that her job would be in jeopardy if she dumps me. Not that there would be any possibility of that happening…me firing her that is…I am not so sure about the dumping part. I would understand if she didn't want to be with me.

.

.

**Entry 42. _Coruscant_**

Kira showed up at the restaurant later that day. I asked one of the staff members to let me know when she arrived. I quickly went over to see her. We have dinner and then I asked her if she wanted to come over to my hotel room. She hesitates only for a moment before she says yes.

I know what she's thinking… this is the day I am going to make my move. But no, it's just time for her to find out about my past…or lack thereof.

The room I rented has a living area with a separate bedroom. So we sit on the couch and watch a holo first. I brought out a glass of wine for her and a non-alcoholic version for me. We make small talk…stang, I know I was stalling.

Finally I stop and turn to her. I reach out and hold her hands and gaze into her eyes. "Kira…" I said hesitantly. "I really like you."

She tells me she feels the same. Now she has that nervous look on her face. She's waiting for the "but.."

"But, there's something you should know."

I guess I hesitated a little too long before continuing because she ventured a guess.

"You're seeing somebody else, aren't you?"

I look shocked. "What? No."

She gets a grief-stricken look on her face. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, no," I say. "Stop, Kira. Let me finish." I pause again, gathering my courage. "I'm a clone."

She gives me an incredulous look. "What?"

"You know how the Emperor had a lot of clones…I'm a clone…not one of Palpatine's but another dark Force user created me."

She just sits there dumbfounded.

I am getting very nervous right now. "Kira, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know what I'm thinking Mark. It sounds like something a guy would make up when he wants to break up with a girl gently. "It's not you, it's me…I'm a dark Force user's clone."

I have to chuckle. It does sound like a lie. "It's true, Kira. Luke and Han found me in stasis on the planet Wayland. You can ask them."

She sits back stunned. She could easily verify this with Luke, so she knows I'm serious. "You're not joking are you?" She turned and looked intently at my face. "Do you know who you are a clone of?"

Okay, this was the hard part. "I'm ahh… a Luke Skywalker clone."

She rolls her eyes and huffs. "Mark, I don't know why you are lying to me, but this is not funny!"

"My hair and irises are dyed, but look at my face, look at the facial structure."

She shakes her head. "You look nothing like Luke Skywalker. He comes up to your shoulder."

"Kira, I know I look different. You remember the Imperial Sentinels at the Citadel. I believe I was designed to be a Skywalker version of one of those mutated clones. I am pretty sure my fate was to be chemically lobotomized and muted. I was supposed to be one of those…things. Luckily, Luke's strike team saved me."

She gives me a pained look and then closed her eyes. "I feel a little nauseous."

That is _not_ what I wanted to hear. Now I feel sick to my stomach. I try to reign in my emotions but I know my heart is breaking. I stand and try to get some distance from the source of my despair. "I'm sorry Kira. I should have told you sooner. It was wrong of me to toy with your emotions. I knew my origins would be a problem. I hope we can at least be friends."

I gaze over to her and she has a look of panic on her face. "Mark I didn't mean…you misunderstood…I feel ill because I'm sick at the thought of what might have happened to you if Luke didn't find you in time." Her eyes welled up with tears. "I had contact with the Citadel's Sentinels and what Palpatine did to those men was heartbreaking. I couldn't imagine somebody as wonderful as you being turned into a mindless slave…that would be a horrifying fate." She walked over and wrapped me in a reassuring hug. "Mark, it doesn't matter where you came from, you're here with me, and that's all that matters. I love you just the way you are."

A feeling of elation surges through my body and a smile spreads across my face.

She pulled back and looked at me questioningly. "Are there any other surprises you have for me?"

I think for a few seconds. "I'm just over three months old."

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Okay... I don't think the Child Protection Division will arrest me for contributing to the delinquency of a minor when it comes to you."

I smile. "I'm also a virgin."

She laughs and kisses me. "That's one problem that's easily resolved."

...I would write more, but I'm a gentleman.

**.**

**.**

**Entry 43  
**

Luke and Mara contacted me early the next morning...way too early if you ask me. They're on planet and want my input on the location of the new Jedi Academy. I said I'd come over to see them and signed off. I roll over and nuzzle up to the beautiful woman lying next to me. "Kira, that was Luke, he wants me to meet him."

She turned and looked at the chrono on the side table and groaned. "It's 0800 in the morning? What's so important?"

"It about Jedi training," I cringed a little, that was another little omission I failed to mention last night. "Kira, I know you told your parents I'm a Jedi Knight, but that's not exactly true. Luke and Mara have given me some basic training in the Force...but that's it."

She turned and looked at me with half-opened eyes. "I think that anybody who can help kill a Sith Lord, take down the citadel and then assist in the destruction of an entire Imperial planet should be put on the fast track to knighthood. You tell Luke I said that."

I chuckled and then start making a line of kisses down her neck. She moans and then pushes me away playfully. "Mark, you wore me out. I don't have the Force to draw on to keep me going all night…like you obviously do. Go see Luke and give me some time to recuperate." She rose up on one elbow and gives me a sultry smile. "I'll have a special treat for you when return."

"I can't imagine anything more special then last night," I said. I know I am probably grinning like a lovesick pup...I can't help it…I'm totally in love.

"That was special," she conceded, "and I don't think I'll be able to top last night, but I'll do my best." She settles back down to the pillow and smiled, but after a few seconds her eyes flutter closed into an exhausted sleep.

I get dressed and then kiss her. "I'm leaving you a comlink to get a hold of me," I set the device on the side table. I tell her I love her and that I'll be back shortly. She mumbles something and goes back to sleep. I don't blame her…we didn't get much rest last night.

I show up to the coordinates given to me by Skywalker. I didn't see anything special about the location, just blown out buildings and rubble. When Mara saw me she smiled widely and laughed.

"Luke, our little boy is all grown up."

Luke gives her a confused look. Mara simply says, "Kira." Luke mouths "Oh" and then turns to me with a smirk.

I am really surprised. I have to shield around Luke, so I know Mara didn't pick up anything from me through the Force. "How did you know?"

"That beard doesn't hide that stupid grin." Mara said. "It's the same look Skywalker had the morning after we first got together."

"There's no way I looked that goofy." Luke protested.

"It was worse," Mara insisted, "you didn't have a beard to hide behind." Mara turned back to me and leered. "Is it my turn to harass you?" She then starts humming some of that holoporn music that I used to tease her with when she started dating Luke.

"Okay, Mara, I'm sorry," I apologize. "I shouldn't have made rude sexually suggestive remarks about you and Luke."

I guess Mara never told Skywalker any of the things I used to say to her because he gives me a puzzled look. He turns to Mara. "What did he say?"

She rolled her eyes and tells him. "He accused me of molesting you when I had you captive and unconscious on Myrkr."

Luke's eyes went wide. "Did you?"

She glares at him and playfully smacks him on the shoulder. "No!"

Luke laughed and then winked at me. Sometimes he likes getting a reaction out of Mara the same as I do.

"Okay, enough already." I groaned. "Tell me what you need. I want to get back to Kira."

"I'm sure you do," Mara snickered.

Luke motioned to the burned out buildings. "This is where the old Jedi Temple was once located. I was thinking about rebuilding it here. The other option is the New Republic has offered to house the Jedi on Yavin IV."

I frown. "Yavin IV? I would think a moon that was once a Sith stronghold wouldn't be the ideal location for a Jedi Temple."

Mara and Luke gave me a strange look. "Where did you hear that Yavin IV was once a Sith stronghold?" Luke asked.

I hesitated. How did I know that?

"I don't know, probably the same way I know how to use over two hundred different types of weapon systems."

That knowledge could have come from my flash-training, but I am pretty sure it was some obscure fact that I picked up from Palpatine's memory. I really don't want to talk about these recollections.

"I would love it if you built here. I'm not going to Yavin IV." I say matter-of-factly. There is no way I want to be located across the galaxy from Kira.

Luke nodded his head. "Since you two are my only potential students at this time and neither of you want to go to Yavin IV…I guess the Academy will be located here."

We walk around the area and Luke was expounding his grand vision on how the academy would be set up when my comlink goes off. I pull it out and activate it. "Mark, here."

Kira's sexy voice comes over the comlink. "When's my big red…"

"Kira!"I interrupt her quickly not knowing what term of endearment would follow. "I'm here with Luke and Mara." I said hoping she will get the hint not to say anything embarrassing.

"Oh, I just wanted to find out when you'd get back. I have brunch waiting."

I smile. "I'm on my way." I switch off the comlink and turn to Luke and Mara. "I have to go."

Mara is having a hard time keeping a straight face. "See you Big Red."

Luke is getting in on the fun. "You better hurry back." He then makes the sound of a lightwhip. "Shhhhppprrruuuuu."

I shake my head as I walk away. I really shouldn't have teased those two unmercifully about their relationship in the past. Now it's payback time.

.

.

**Entry: 44. _Coruscant_**

Kira was happy to learn the Jedi Academy was going to be built on Coruscant, mainly because it meant I would become a semi-permanent resident of the planet and could see her on a regular basis. I later discovered the New Republic is footing the bill for construction. Luke and Leia convinced the NR leadership that the galaxy would not be safe from dark side forces until the Jedi were reestablished as protectors of the galaxy.

From what Luke tells me the Academy would be built on a grand scale with hundreds of rooms, training facilities and massive security measures. Luke said temple defense would be the upmost of importance. The bad guys had already attempted to kidnap Leia and Han's children and nobody wanted a repeat performance.

When Luke wasn't teaching me and Mara the ways of the Force, he's was researching the Jedi holocron—the one I discovered at the Citadel. Luke said he found clues through the device that led him to believe some of the Jedi Knights survived the Purge.

He's going to start his search in the Cron Drift. He said the Holocron gatekeeper told him to look in a space city called Nespis VIII. I can never remember the Holocron gatekeeper's name. I call him Baggaballs—but I don't think that's right because the gatekeeper now refuses to talk to me anymore.

Anyway…Luke will have to go to the Cron Drift alone on this mission. The _Wild Karrde_ crew was hired to search the area surrounding Byss to salvage Imperial technology. I'll probably be gone for a few weeks. I'd rather not go. I don't want to be away from my beautiful lady, but I can't leave Talon in a lurch. He needs Mara and me until replacements can be found.

Kira came over the night before and we watched holos and talked. She worries about me going back to Byss. She knows what happened on that planet—how Palpatine tried to take over my body.

"What if he is still out there Mark? Just floating around waiting to find another body to occupy?"

I can see the fear in her eyes. She spent months on Byss working in the Citadel. She knows how dangerous and vile the Emperor was…and the thought that he could take over my body and overshadow my soul is not something she wants to contemplate. It's not something I would like to think about either. I probably know more about Palpatine than any other living person. His memories still surface in my mind—like flotsam floating up from a shipwreck. He was pure evil personified. There was no good in him. The best that he could manage was indifference, and often indifference is worse than evil; it is a paralysis of the soul.

Kriff'n Palpatine.

We were sitting on my couch as she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head against my chest. I ran my hand over her hair as I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"It will be fine. I fought him off once before." I tried to reassure her.

She looked at me skeptically. "I thought you said your pet ysalamiri forced him away?'

"Yeah…" I admit sheepishly. "I guess Nibbles is the real hero of Byss." I gave Kira a comforting smile. "Nibbles and her companions are still on the _Wild Karrde_. We'll have them if we need them."

She gives me another squeeze. "Good because the thought of Palpatine forcing himself inside your body is a horrifying thought." I felt her shudder in revulsion.

"Ummm…the way you worded that is horrifying in itself." I chuckle. "Why don't we use the term 'possess'." I smiled at her. "Palpatine possessed my body sounds so much better than Palpatine was inside of me."

Despite her worries she also laughed. "Okay, but you better be careful."

I give her a soft and lingering kiss. "I will. I have _you_ to return to…and nothing will keep me from you-not Sith Lords, Imperial Sentinels, or darkside adepts. Nothing...that I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Entry: 45. _Deep Core, Beshqek System, prior location of planet Byss_**

Today was interesting…and by interesting I mean horrific and stomach-churning. The _Wild Karrde_ crew spent an entire work-cycle skirting around the rubble that once was the planet Byss. There was a lot of debris and wreckage floating around making flying hazardous, but luckily Chin is one of the best pilots in the business and was able to avoid getting us killed. Most of the debris is totally unrecognizable, but every once in a while we would see an intact corpse float by—some were in vac-suits, but most were not.

Contrary to what some people believe, a human body doesn't explode when subjected to vacuum, your eyes don't pop out of your skull, your blood doesn't boil and you don't become a block of ice in the coldness of space. As disgusting as those options are, what really happens is almost as bad. During the excruciatingly painful decompression to vacuum a human can survive for up to two minutes…although most people will become unconscious in a fraction of that time. But during those fifteen to thirty awful seconds of awareness you have plenty of time to confront your own mortality. Most of the dead had a ghastly look of terror frozen on their faces—their eyes wide and mouths open in a silent scream.

Han once told me that the Corellian's believe there are nine levels to Hell. I think I flew through one of those levels while traveling around the perimeter of Byss…but the day was not over…I am fairly sure I saw all nine levels by the end of this mission.

We moved out further from the planet's remnants and were stunned to discover the space cannon—the one that destroyed the planet—had survived. Talon thought it must have been either thrown clear by the explosion or its armor and shields were unusually strong. We tried to establish communication with the craft, but received no response.

We find a compatible docking ring and prepare to board. Mara, Aves and I are suited up in Enviro-suits and weapons. I went onboard first (I'm security officer after all), but then quickly turned around and told Mara and Aves to go back to the _Wild Karrde_.

The gore inside was beyond description. The craft and crew must have experienced severe inertia coupling when it was flung thousands of kilometers through space. No gravity or inertia compensators in the universe could counteract that type of extreme gyrations. The unfortunate humans on board were shattered against bulkheads like a Kashyyyk tree frog in a blender. The interior was painted in blood.

The scene was so gross I was afraid that I would vomit in my helmet—nobody wants to vomit in an enviro-suit helmet. Fortunately we get back to the _Wild Karrde_ and I tear off my headgear before my stomach lurched. Mara and Aves didn't see a fraction of what I saw, but they are looking pale and nauseous also.

We seal up the spacecraft and contact the New Republic leadership. Despite the human carnage inside, it may be possible to salvage the space cannon. Karrde talked to Leia Organa Solo and highly recommended saving the weapon, but who knows what the NR will do with it.

.

.

**Entry 46. _Deep Core, Beshqek System, prior location of planet Byss_**

We stayed at the Byss system for a week picking up objects floating in space. Most of the salvageable items appeared to have come from the Emperor's Super Star Destroyer, which was orbiting Byss prior to the planet's destruction. Twice I had to spacewalk out in a hardened enviro-suit to make sure we weren't bringing something aboard that could kill us.

One time we can upon some shipping crates that our sensors couldn't penetrate, so I suited up and went out into the vacuum. I was checking out the contents when a kark'n dead body bumped into me. I am ashamed to admit that it startled a scream out of me. I felt like a fool, but when something bumps your shoulder and you turn around and the face of some dead Imperial is floating inches from your helmet visor…well, it's creepy! All of these dead bodies remind me of Blackwing Virus zombies—another not-so-sweet memory lodged into my head via my run-in with the Emperor. I hate this place. I have been on edge since we came into the system. I can't help but think of Kira's concerns about the Emperor wandering around the universe looking for a body to possess. I don't know if that is the reason I'm jumpy or not.

After I panicked and screamed, I heard Mara over my helmet headset asking me what happened and if I was all right. I have to tell her a dead body scared me. I dreaded coming back on board because I'm the security officer but I was acting as jumpy as a kid watching a horror-holo.

When I did come through the _Wild Karrde_ airlock Mara met me. I was waiting for the jokes, but she had a dead serious look on her face.

"Mark, don't feel bad about being nervous. There's something wrong here," she said sounding uneasy. "There's a dark shadow over the system. I can feel a residue of evil from the darksiders that once dwelled on Byss." She hesitated for a moment obviously deciding whether she should tell me more. "Mark, I think the death of billions of people on the planet caused a wound in the Force. You're feeling the echoes of pain and terror felt by the people who perished here."

I nod my head. "Thanks Mara." I take off my enviro-suit and hang it up. "I think I'll take a break."

I left the airlock and went to the cargo bay of the ship where we still kept the Ysalamiri. We haven't been back to Myrkr to release them and Karrde liked the security of having them aboard. When I was able to get into the Force bubble the dark cloud of despair I felt lifted. Mara was right; there was a wound in the Force.

I know that Byss was an Imperial stronghold, but the fact that I had a hand in the deaths of so many people greatly upsets me. I think we didn't feel the destruction of Byss at the time because we were in hyperspace and we had the Ysalamiri on board. I'm glad I didn't sense it when it happened.

I took Nibbles out of her cage and cradled her in my arms. I leaned against the bulkhead and then slowly slid down the wall to the floor. I stayed there for about twenty minutes before Mara came in to make sure I was okay. She sat down next to me and leaned her head against my shoulder. She doesn't say anything…she doesn't have to… Mara knows I am having a hard time handling what happened in the last few weeks. I helped kill a billion people and then got paid for it. I didn't really think about it until I came back to Byss. Before then it wasn't real to me. But having stared at the faces of the dead for the last few days—it has become very, very real.

I wonder if Luke felt this way when he blew up the Death Star.

I can't wait until this mission is over.

.

.

**Entry 47: _Coruscant._**

When we arrived back to Coruscant we discover Luke found another Jedi Student. His name is Kam Solusar. He is tall with a shock of white hair…which I think is his original color since he doesn't look much older than Luke. Kam was once a Jedi and was trained by his late father and Jedi, Ranik Solusar. According to Solusar, Darth Vader captured and tortured him until his will was broken, his memories were wiped and he eventually was turned to the darkside (The more I hear about Vader, the more I am shocked that Luke's related to that nasty piece of poodoo). Solusar was one of Palpatine's dark side minions who survived because he along with another darksider named Vill Goir were on Vjun when Byss was destroyed. Kam described Goir as a darkside elite warrior who was ordered to train him on Sith warrior secrets and techniques.

Kam said there were a number of Dark Side Adepts working for Palpatine, to include a particularly cruel darksider named Executor Sedriss, but he thought he and Vill Goir were the only adepts off planet when Byss was destroyed (I sure hope he's right). The two men went separate ways when they felt the destruction of Byss and Kam didn't know where Goir was now located or if he was even alive.

According to Luke, he and Kam battled with lightsabers before he was able to free Kam from the dark side and restore his lost memories. Solusar will be joining us at the Academy when construction is completed. Luke says Kam is great with a lightsaber and he'll help me out. That's good, because I can use all the help I can get. I just don't like the lightsaber. It is a close-combat weapon. I would rather shoot the bad guy while I am a thousand meters away with a high power sniper blaster….but, hey, that's just me.

Kam seems like a nice guy and he looks just like my favorite holovid action hero…which is cool.

I don't hang around long because I want to see Kira. I've had a horrible week. I'm hoping her touch can soothe away some of the darkness that has plagued me during the Byss mission.

I get another room in the city. I think it is time to find an apartment since the Jedi Temple won't be ready for occupation for a while.

Anyway, the reunion with Kira was sweet and lasted most of the night. I think Kira's becoming Force sensitive because she _had_ to be drawing on Force energy during our late night activities…or maybe she just really missed me. Either way, she wore me out.

Gods, I love that woman. It's good to be home.

.

.

**Entry 48: _Coruscant._**

Luke set up some lightsaber training sessions for Mara, Kam and me during the week. Until the Jedi Academy is up and running we are going to have our training in a cleared out courtyard of the battle damaged Imperial Palace. It is probably as good an area as any since the ground is uneven, there is still rubble around the perimeter and there are places to use as cover or concealment. Training there has a real world feel to it.

This would be the first occasion I practiced with a lightsaber since my disastrous attempt at Pinnacle Base…but this time I'm prepared. I went down to the Coruscant lower levels that morning and visited a number of pawnshops and found what I needed. I bought some old Mandalorian Armor—a chest plate and codpiece. Both are made from Beskar, which is supposed to be blaster and lightsaber-proof. The armor is a non-distinct gray color, so it shouldn't stand out.

I show up to lightsaber practice and Luke and Kam gave me a strange look. Let them look; I don't trust those targeting droids Luke uses during practice.

Mara sees me and cracks up laughing.

I frown at her. "What? It is lightsaber and blasterproof!"

She raised an eyebrow and I know right then she is thinking of something evil to do to me. "Is that right?" she asks. The next thing I know she has her blaster in hand and she is aiming right at my crotch.

I yelp in surprise and my first instinct is to bring my hands down in a protective manner, but I realized I need my hands almost as much as the body part I'm trying to protect. So I do the second thing that comes to mind—which is to drop to the ground so she doesn't have any Beskar to target.

I heard everybody laughing. "Stang Mark," Mara chuckled, "did you really think I would shoot you in the groin? I wouldn't want an angry Kira coming after me for hurting her ' _Big Red'_ ".

I know I'm blushing as I stand up and brush the dust off my clothing. "If your blaster was set on stun…yes I do think you would shoot me. It would be payback for me stunning Luke."

Mara grins as she holsters her weapon. "Stunning Luke was the best thing you've ever did." She gave Luke a sensual smile. "I don't see Luke complaining about how that turned out."

It's now Luke's turn to turn red. He gives a nervous cough before starting the practice session.

Luke opened a hardened carrying case. Inside were four lightsabers, cushioned in a custom foam interior. The lightsabers look different from the one I used at Pinnacle base—the handgrips are painted an obnoxious orange color.

"These are practice sabers. They are non-lethal, but they will raise a welt if the blade hits you," Luke warned us. "I painted them orange so I can tell at a glance that a student is using a practice saber."

He takes out one of the sabers and activates it. The blade looks almost like a normal lightsaber, but a little less intense. Luke held out his bare arm and quickly tapped the blade down on it. He doesn't even flinch, but I can see a nasty red welt forming. He looked up at us and smiled. "It hurts but it won't kill."

Luke shuts down the lightsaber and then hands them out. "Kam and I will give a little demonstration before the actual instruction begins." Luke and Kam walk to the middle of the courtyard and activate their sabers, raise their sabers in a salute, and then the fight was on.

I have to say, I was totally impressed with Luke and Kam's fencing skills. They were back-flipping and jumping back-and-forth while swinging the lightsabers around with scary precision.

Mara and I were sitting next to each other on top of a short retaining wall. She's watching Luke with this mesmerize look on her face. Since I have to shield when around Luke I can't pick up anything from her through the Force, but I can guess she is daydreaming about her Jedi. I lean over to her and whisper. "You're visualizing him nude, aren't you?"

I can see the blood rush to her face. Bahahahaha! I know I'm right! She pushes me hard and I fall backwards off the wall. Luckily, my Force instincts kicked in and I was able to cushion my fall. I'm still laughing as she looks over her shoulder to where I'm lying on the ground. "You do know we're next to duel."

That shut me up. I really don't want to find out if Beskar armor _is_ actually lightsaber proof…even with practice lightsabers.

Luckily I survived the training with all my body parts intact...albeit a bit battered and bruised. I am getting better with the saber, but I still prefer a blaster. The one thing I do like about the lightsaber is it can redirect blaster fire, which is nice. Also Luke said the saber could deflect Force lightning. Now that is something I could have used when fighting Palpatine.

After the sparring session, I went back to my hotel room dead tired. When I saw myself in the 'fresher mirror and was shocked to see the damage. My face and arms are covered with welts. It's nothing that a little bacta salve wont fix, but for a day or two I'll look like a herd of Banthas trampled me.

Of course, on the one day I hoped Kira wouldn't stop by to see me…she did. She gasped when I opened the door. "Gods Mark, what happened?"

I motion her to come on in. "I was attacked by a hot tempered former Imperial assassin brandishing a practice lightsaber."

"Mara did this to you?" I could hear shock and amazement in Kira's voice and I wasn't quite sure if it was because she's impressed with Mara's incredible fighting ability or it was disappointment in my lack of skill.

"You should see her," I say with a bit of bravado and a lot of misrepresentation—Mara looks great. I didn't touch her once. She trained with a lightsaber for over a decade; I can't be expected to beat her.

"Oh Mark, I'm sorry you're hurt." She wrapped her arms around my neck and attempted to kiss me but I flinch when she touches a welt on the back of my neck.

I give her an embarrassed look. "Sorry, she got the back of my neck."

"Well, then bend down so I can kiss you.

I hesitated, "she sort of got me in the kisser," I said self-consciously.

"Is there anywhere she didn't hit you?" Kira jested.

I grinned. "I was wearing a protective Beskar codpiece."

"You're terrible," she laughed as she playfully pushed me away.

"While you are here, can you put salve on my back?"

I take off my shirt and from the gasp coming from Kira I can tell it must look bad. I sparred with Mara off and on for over two hours. At least near the end of the session I was doing a much better job fending her off. Luke said I did great for a beginner, which made me feel good. But still, if we were using real lightsabers I would have been sliced and diced into pieces too small for Bluefish bait. I get the salve out of the 'fresher and Kira gently applied it to my wounds.

"I should give Mara a piece of my mind!" Kira protested.

I have to snicker. "That's something I would like to see, The Emperor's Hand versus the Emperor's Chef. Mara pulls out a lightsaber, but wait there comes a sizzling Crepes Flambé thrown toward the Jedi…ouch!" I yelped as she applied some salve a little to roughly.

"She knows you're a beginner, she should have went easy on you. Bend down so I can get your shoulders."

I get down on my knees so Kira could apply the bacta salve to my neck and shoulders. I am embarrassed to say, but I am pretty sure Mara _was_ going easy on me.

"Kira, each one of those welts would be a killing blow. A dark Force user won't go easy on me. What I learn will probably save my life." I turn and gave her my best pleading look. "Don't be mad at her."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I still think it looks like she enjoyed hitting you."

I chuckled. "I'm sure she didn't mind giving me a smack or two. But it was payback for all the jokes I pulled on her. I definitely deserve what was coming to me." I stood up with a groan and then leaned down and gently kissed her. "Will you stay the night and tend to my wounds?"

She gives me a coy look. "I would rather tend to your undamaged parts."

I smile broadly. "That'll work too…but be gentle with me." I leaned in and despite the pain gave her a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**ENTRY 49: _Coruscant_**

Finally! I have an apartment on Coruscant. It is not on the upper level, but its clean, affordable and in a fairly safe area of the city. Unfortunately it's unfurnished, and I would like to avoid purchasing furniture décor that screams, "A bachelor lives here!" I want Kira to feel comfortable visiting me, so I ask Mara to help me decorate the place.

We go out shopping together, which was fun. I enjoy doing things with Mara that don't involve me being beaten with a practice lightsaber. I purchase the basics and have them delivered to the apartment. As I was unpacking and assembling my purchases Mara started talking about the upcoming Sweetheart's Day celebration.

"Mark, have you thought about what to get Kira for Sweetheart's Day?"

I grin because that is all I have thought about in the last week. I really wanted to give her something special. "I already got her something," I said. I get up and go to my bedroom and pull out some documents out of my backpack. I bring it back to show Mara. "What do you think?"

Mara looks over the papers and gives me a skeptical look. "You bought half-interest in the restaurant Kira works at?"

I nod yes.

"Does she know this?"

"Not yet," I admit. "And I don't want anybody to know yet. So don't tell anybody."

Mara shakes her head. "And you are going to give this to her?"

I must have had a sheepish look on my face because Mara just laughs at me while handing the paperwork back. "Mark, you have only been dating a short time, you can't give her a gift like that."

"Why not?"

Mara sighs. "Mark it's too much too soon. You'll come off looking needy and desperate and you'll make her feel awkward."

I am a little crestfallen. "What do you recommend?"

"Jewelry," Mara suggested.

I smile widely. "Like an engagement ring?"

She lets out an exasperated breath. "Mark, slow down! Get her a necklace or earrings."

I rub my hand through my beard in thought. "Maybe you're right."

I probably am rushing things. But it's hard not to rush when I know I should be dead. I could have very easily been one of those unfortunate souls buried under Mount Tantiss. Angry smugglers or pirates could have easily shot me while on smuggling runs, The Emperor could have killed me on Byss…there are so many ways to die when you are a smuggler…or a Jedi. Both are very dangerous professions and I don't want to miss out on the joys of life: Love, marriage and children.

Mara patted my shoulder in a sisterly manner as she moved toward the door. "I know I'm right." As she opened the door she grinned at me. "Since you now are part owner of the most exclusive restaurant in Capital City, maybe you can get us a private room for their Sweethearts Celebration Party."

I smile. "That I can do."

.

.

**ENTRY 50: _Coruscant Manarai Restaurant ~ Sweethearts Day Party_**

I was able reserve a private room in the _Manarai_ for the big bash. The restaurant had been open to the public for a few weeks, but this was the first major event the establishment hosted since hostilities ended on the planet. The place was booked up solid.

I was happy to learn that Han and Leia were able to attend. Luke let me know a couple days before the party. It was great seeing them again. Leia is now showing with her third child. The couple is still worried about kidnapping attempts so they left their twins with their friend Winter on New Alderaan. Unfortunately they did bring their irritating droid See Threepio. Why they drag around that prissy protocol droid is beyond me. I mean most modern datapads can do translation applications now. Okay, maybe not 6 million forms of communication, but who needs to talk to 6 million different species on any given day? I should have told them there was a no-droid policy.

Anyway, the party is in full swing. Leia is impressed that Kira could get us a private room. Only Mara knows I have a financial interest in the establishment. Everybody else thinks Kira pulled some strings. Even Kira things she is responsible for getting us the posh private suite. Of course, even if I wasn't part owner Leia or Luke probably would have been accommodated, but I know neither of the twins would want to use their celebrity to bump people out of their reservations. This room was usually reserved for the owners' so I didn't have to bump anybody to get it.

We had a wonderful meal. Kira didn't make it, but her assistant chefs are awesome cooks in their own right. I was sitting across from her and she gave me a suggestive smile while rubbing her foot up and down my leg under the table. I grinned and thought, " _You better stop doing that or I won't be able to stand up_ ".

Tucked inside my coat pocket is a gemstone necklace with matching earrings. I took Mara's advice and didn't give her anything extremely extravagant. I was going to give it to Kira here, but if she was disappointed I didn't want anybody else to see her reaction, therefore I decided to wait until the party ended and present it to her in private.

The waiters clear the table and we are about to go dancing when Luke stands up and says, "Before we go out to the dance floor there is something I would like to do." He turns to Mara and gets down on one knee and opens up a small jewelry box. Inside is a ring with a diamond that's so big it probably could be used to signal ships in space.

He clears his throat. "Mara, I know you have given me your answer already, but I wanted to make this official. Will you marry me?"

Leia and Kira are getting all teary eyed and emotional…. especially Leia. Those pregnancy hormones must be raging because she is so happy she's sobbing…and that annoying droid is saying something like "Oh my, this is wonderful news." Yeah, like it really cares. Of course Mara says yes and Luke stands and they kiss…for a very, very long time.

I'm about to say, " _Get a room you two_!", when they finally broke apart. I thought Luke was done with the surprises, but no… Luke is just getting started. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a handheld holoprojector and activates it. The image of a Horizon-Class Star Yacht suddenly appears above the device. Luke smiles widely, "It's for you."

I actually jumped when Mara let out a very loud and uncharacteristic squeal of delight.

"Luke, it's beautiful!"

I roll my eyes. Mara is practically cooing. Stang! I already felt emasculated by that ring. My necklace and earrings look like costume jewelry compared to that giant diamond…but Luke has to throw in a hugely expensive Yacht! Come on, a Jedi Knight shouldn't kriff-block another guy on Sweetheart's Day!

"I can't take all the credit," Luke continued. "It was a gift to me from Governor Beltane of the factory world of Balmorra. Palpatine's darkside adepts had been subjugating the planet for some time. The Governor was extremely grateful that we destroyed the Emperor and his co-conspirators."

Okay, I'm glad that Luke was able to get some reward for risking his life and I am absolutely thrilled that Mara has a ship that she always wanted, but shavit, Luke's making me look bad in front of my lady. I should have given Kira the restaurant papers. Dammit, now if I give it to her it will look like I am trying to outdo Skywalker.

We all go out to the dance floor. I dance around with Kira and she is raving on about how lucky Mara is. The music changed and we switch dance partners and I get to dance with Mara.

While dancing I lean close to Mara and whisper. "That must have been ** _so_ **embarrassing for you Mara…I mean getting that expensive gift makes Luke look so needy and desperate. I hope you don't feel **_too_** awkward."

She gives me a forced smile. "Ha Ha. My advice is still good for you. Luke and I have been engaged since the destruction of Byss."

My eyebrows rose. I am surprised she could keep that secret from me. I can't read her mind, but I definitely can sense her emotions through the Force when I'm not shielding. And sometimes when she is in a highly emotional state I can pick up some stray thoughts. Maybe he proposed to her when I was around the ysalamiri.

I smile and give her a gentle hug. This is her special day and I shouldn't be jealous. "Congratulations," I say warmly. "I know he'll make you very happy."

And I know he will. They're perfect for each other.

After we leave the party Kira accompanies me back to my new apartment. I give her the jewelry and she doesn't look disappointed at all. In fact she thanked me all night.

 

.

.

**Entry 51: _Coruscant_**

A couple days after the Sweethearts Day party, Kira comes over to my apartment with a troubled look on her face, so I ask her what's wrong.

"Mark, I overheard Mr. Thomaas saying that the new co-owner of the restaurant was at the Sweethearts party the other day. I didn't even know the heirs to Mr. Mandoph's estate sold their interest in the establishment."

Thomaas and Mandoph were the two business partners that owned the _Manarai._ I bought Mandoph's interest from his heirs… and I really don't know why this is upsetting Kira.

"So?" I ask. "Does it matter who the new owner is?"

She rubs her forehead like she's getting a headache and sits down on my couch. "It can matter," she said. "New owners usually bring in their own chef and head waiter staff. This can cause at least a partial turnover in the senior personnel." She shakes her head. "I'm sure Master chef Tavvar Va'ran's job is safe, but I was hired by Mister Mandoph, so there is a very good chance that I'll be replaced."

"Nobody is going to replace you," I reassure her. I sat down next to Kira and gave her a hug around the shoulder. "You're too good of a chef…why do you think the Emperor had you abducted to work in his kitchen. He knew what a fantastic cook you are."

She doesn't look very reassured. She frowns and then buries her head in her hands. I realize that now is the time to tell Kira what I did…that I am the new co-owner. I don't need her worrying about this. If I look desperate and needy…then so be it.

"Working at the Manarai was my life's dream," she continued. "I don't know what I'm going to do to convince the new owner to retain me as second chef."

I have to chuckle. I know what she could do. You know, sometimes I wish there was a checkpoint between my brain and my mouth because I said something really stupid. "I guess you could sleep with the new owner."

Okay, if you _knew_ I was the new owner…then that would be a funny joke. But since Kira _doesn't know_ I bought half interest in the restaurant…then it's just a horribly offensive and tacky comment. As I felt the anger boil up in Kira I cringed and mentally chastised myself, _"Tell her you are the new owner first and THEN make that particular joke, you moron!"_

"Mark, I know you are joking, but that's _not_ funny," she practically spat out the words.

"Well, it sort of is… because I'm the new owner," I say sheepishly.

Her glare turned to a look of confusion. "What?"

"I'm the new co-owner."

She shakes her head. "How is that possible?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I got some reward money for killing Palpatine."

"How much of a reward did they give you?" She sounds completely flabbergasted.

"Two hundred thousand credits," I admit.

"Two hundred thousand credits!" she gasped. "You bought half interest for two hundred thousand credits!"

Oh boy, now I'm wondering if I was totally ripped off. "Well, I only paid one hundred and ninety thousand credits…I needed to keep some money to get this apartment and furniture." I started to feel a little queasy. "Was I swindled?"

"Swindled?" She starts laughing. "No, you weren't swindled. Mandoph's family must have been desperate. You should have paid three times that amount."

I let out a breath and relaxed. "Good, I wasn't sure."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kira demanded.

I give her a guilty look. "It's complicated. I bought it before I told you I was a clone. I didn't want you to feel any pressure to stay with me." I pause. "I'm not sure why I bought it. I know my thinking involved you. It probably was a way of staying close to you if things didn't work out between us. I know that makes me sound like a stalker." I shook my head. "I wouldn't have done that…I would have sold my interest in the restaurant if we didn't remain friends."

I'm rambling like and idiot. I'm just really nervous that she is going to react badly to the news. Mara was right; it probably will make her feel awkward. But to my surprise she lets out a sigh of relief.

"That is a load off my shoulders. And the head waiter and manager will be relieved." She turns to me. "You aren't going to change the staff are you?"

My forehead creases in confusion. "No, why would I change the staff?"

She smiles and pats my knee. "I just wanted to make sure before I told them the good news."

"What are you going to tell them exactly?"

She leans in and kissed me. She then pulls back and gives me a suggestive smile. "Oh, I don't know…maybe that I slept with the new owner to retain their jobs."

"You better not!" I said shocked. "I mean, you better not tell them that; the sleeping with me part is okay though."

"I'm just kidding," she reassures me.

I pulled her into my arms and gave her a prolonged kiss. As we separate she gives me a devious smile. "Does this mean I'm going to get a raise?"

"I'd have to talk to Mr. Thomaas about that," I couldn't help smirking, "but I definitely got a raise from you just now."

"You are incorrigible," she laughed as he pulled me in for another kiss.

.

.

**ENTRY 52: _Coruscant_**

A few days ago Luke gave me my own lightsaber to use. This is a real one…not a practice saber. He said I would make my own lightsaber before I become an official Jedi Knight, but for now I needed one for training (practice sabers don't work as well against remotes) and in case we go off on any Jedi missions. Luke made it himself with me in mind. It has a large handgrip and a blue blade. I think the saber may be a hint that I need to practice more. I still favor my blaster. I think I prefer the blaster because you can put it on stun. If I want to capture a person in one piece the saber is only good for intimidation. It's just too lethal. If you activate a saber you have to be prepared to start cutting off limbs.

I have been practicing with the targeting remote and so far that evil droid has not been able to hit me again. I'm becoming much more proficient. We are still practicing in the Palace courtyard, but hopefully by the end of the year the temple will be finished. So far, the construction droids have cleared out the area where the temple will be built.

Speaking of the temple…Luke was finalizing the plans for the Academy and asked for my advice, so I go over to the small apartment he and Mara rented in Capital City. Luke rolled out some construction blue prints for me and Mara to look over. I examine the layout plans of the new building and was impressed. It is huge. It is basically square with a giant courtyard in the center of the upper level. The courtyard is protected from the elements by a large transparisteel pyramid that tops the large structure.

"As you can see," Luke says as he points to one part of the plans. "This is where the offices and cadre will be housed. The student dormitories will be on the mid levels. Here is the gymnasium and courtyard. We have classrooms, training areas, and libraries on the other side."

I nod my head. "Am I going to be a student or a cadre by the time this is ready for occupancy?"

Luke smiled. "I'm hoping you will be skilled enough by then to be considered cadre or at the very least you would be a senior apprentice."

"If I am cadre, will I be expected to live in the temple?"

Luke gave me a curious look. "Not if you don't want to Mark, why?"

I point over to the cadre housing. "I assume you will be living there with Mara…and I really don't want to be living that close to you two."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "We can have your quarters on the opposite end of the hallway. Usually our Force backlash diminishes completely after 50 meters."

I nod my head. "The Force backlash drops off at 50 meters, but I can pick up words and thoughts from Mara usually up to 200 meters if I'm not shielding."

Luke's brow creases. He turned to Mara and then looked back at me. "You can pick up Mara's thoughts…when does this happen?"

I shift my feet nervously. "You know, when she's experiencing intense emotions… or excitement."

Mara turns red. "Mark I really doubt you are picking up actual thoughts from me. Other than emotions and flashes of images, I can't pick up any actual words from you..and _I_ was trained by Palpatine to communicate through the Force."

I grinned at Mara. "Maybe I'm stronger in the Force than you." I point to a location on the temple grounds as far away from Luke's quarters as possible. "Can I have living quarters put in for me over there? It is on the other side of the courtyard. If not, I'll stay at my current apartment?"

I hesitate for a moment. I might as well tell Luke my other request while we're here. "Also, what do you think about having the callisthenic room housed with Ysalamiri? It would prevent students from using the Force during exercises. It doesn't seem fair that people stronger in the Force can do exercises easier than those with a weaker command of the Force."

I see Mara roll her eyes. She doesn't like being around the ysalamiri. I think it is a good idea, but I also am worried about releasing the animals back into the wild after being tamed. I wouldn't want Nibbles eaten by a wild Vornskr on Myrkr.

Luke runs his hand through his hair. "I don't mind the ysalamiri in areas where we don't' want them using the Force and I could request some of the offices to be converted to living quarters." He looks at me again confused. "Exactly what thoughts are you picking up?"

I can feel my cheeks heat up. Why is it when it comes to embarrassing stuff I always have to spell it out for Luke? I hesitate for a few seconds not knowing how to phrase this without Mara killing me. "When you two are…you know…together…doing stuff…I pick up a few stray thoughts."

Luke blushed as red as my beard as he glanced over to Mara. She shook her head. "It's impossible."

I look between Mara and Luke. "Mara, you told me that Leia was able to communicate with you through the Force on Wayland, right?"

"Yes," she conceded.

"Can you and Luke communicate through the Force?" I ask.

"Yes, but the ability grew over time through our bond."

I nod. "Since Luke and Leia can communicate with you and you with them, why couldn't Luke's clone?"

She shook her head. "The ability might be passed on genetically, but if you had that talent you could be picking up thoughts from anyone."

I smirked, "No, I am pretty sure the thoughts come from you." I pause for a moment. "Tell me, what exactly is a Coruscanti Swirl?"

Mara's jaw dropped and Luke turned white as the blood drained from his face. He quickly rolled up the blueprints. "I'll contact the architect and have another set of living quarters built on the far side of the temple." He then turned and quickly walked out the room leaving me to face Mara.

She scowled as she grabbed me by the sleeve and pulled me to her apartment door. "I'll make sure you have your ysalamiri room. It'll be located right next to your new quarters," she said tersely as she pushed me out of her residence and into the building corridor.

"Does that mean you are not going to tell me what a Coruscanti Swirl is?"

Mara's scowled grew deeper as she closed the door in my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**ENTRY 53: _Outer Rim, Adegan System._**

I was supposed to go on a trade run with Karrde, but at the last minute Mara told me she was taking my place because Luke wanted to bring me out on my first mission as a Jedi Apprentice. The government gave Luke a modified freighter especially designed to navigate uncharted hyperspace routes. It was heavily armored and had both laser and ion cannons. It was originally a two-seater, but as Luke had it modified to seat eight people. In the ship cargo hold there's a four seat T-77 speeder so we can explore through cities and towns.

Luke's research with the holocron revealed that the planet Ossus located along the Perlemian Trade Route was once a huge center for Jedi learning for thousands of years. He is hoping that Jedi relics or information could still be found there. It is an outer rim planet so it is a long flight. Kam and Luke are sitting in the pilot and co-pilot seat. Since I don't know how to fly a spacecraft I sit in the seat behind Luke writing on my datapad to kill time. So far the flight has been smooth, but for a while we were followed by what looked like an Imperial Probe Droid. Kam shot a seeker missile at it and we haven't seen it since.

I can't wait to get my pilot license. Chin taught me a lot about how to fly a ship, but I don't have certification yet. That will be the first thing on my "To Do" list. My flash training was for a ground soldier. I know how to drive land and airspeeders, but nothing that travels in the vacuum of space. I also don't have any Jump Trooper flash training. That is another thing I would like to learn. I think it would be fun to be able to fly around with an AJP-400 Jet Pack. I am carrying my blaster and the real lightsaber Luke let me borrow. I really hope I don't have to use the lightsaber. I'm pretty good with it now, but I still don't want my life to depend on my saber skills…at least not yet. I need a bit more practice.

We are coming up to Ossus and I am really glad I am not piloting. The entire atmosphere is erupting with electrical storms. It was rough going for a while and I was extremely glad I don't get motion sickness. Kam lands the ship down in an area that is full of ruins. Luke says we are going to take a look around. I will write more later.

.

.

**Entry 54: _Ossus_**

Today I had my first Jedi trial by fire! I lived! Of course if I didn't live I probably wouldn't be writing this unless Force ghosts can operate datapads.

After Kam landed the ship we exited the spacecraft and were looking around the ruins when suddenly that kriff'n probe droid drops down almost on top of us. We all pull out our blasters and start shooting. Kam mentioned that if we aim at the vents under the optical sensors we could hit the self-destruct charges located in that area. Which makes me wonder what idiot designed these probes?

I can just see the designer now, _'Where should I put the self-destruct explosives? Should it be behind the heavily armored area of the droid…nah. Why don't I put it behind the vulnerable vents.'_ Stang, Imperial weapon engineers are just as incompetent as Imperial Stormtroopers. The droid designer might as well have duct taped the explosives on the outside of the probe. It would've been just as effective.

Anyway, we shoot the vents and blow up the droid. Luke and Kam are now concerned that the Imperials know our location. We decide to fire up the speeder and take a look around before any more probe droids show up. The speeder is nice and especially built for exploration missions. I just wish the New Republic could have spent the extra money to put a top on it. Who ever heard of an exploration speeder that a convertible? I'll probably be picking bugs out from between my teeth for hours.

Shavit, I'm rambling again.

Anyway, as we are driving around we all sense a concentration in the Force in the distance. We follow the increase of Force intensity through some impressive ruins and down a canyon until we come upon two humans tied to a strange misshapen tree. There is a woman who looks like she's in her early twenties and a teenage boy. We stop the speeder and get out. Luke senses they are Force users, so he wants to cut them loose, but Kam is concerned that they are tied to a tree for a reason. They could be criminals or cutting the rope binding them to the tree could be breaking some local custom or taboo. Luke doesn't listen to Kam's advice…he's a little over zealous when it comes to finding more Force-users. He decides they are potential Jedi and therefore they should be set free. So what does he do? He activates his lightsaber and marches right up to them. I don't think he realizes that walking up to these kids with an activated lightsaber is scaring the kriff out of them. They are freaking out and jabbering in some weird language. As soon as Luke cuts the rope the boy bolts.

"Some Jedi," Kam said. "They're running like rats!"

Luke is trying to calm the young woman down before she runs. Of course, that would be a lot easier if he actually turned _off_ his lightsaber. "They're not quite Jedi," Luke says with his lightsaber still blazing. "They need a teacher. We'll take them with us."

What? _We'll take them with us?_ Does he mean off planet? For Force-sake, they're not lost pittins. Okay, I know Luke's heart is in the right place. These youngsters were obviously left for dead and Luke wants to save them…like he saved me from Wayland…but I was a different story. These people are not unconscious and in stasis.

The two youths ran off towards a group of locals who suddenly appeared riding strange bantha-sized animals. A man wearing a strange facemask raises his hand and screams something that sounds like _"Oqu esa ovce quef az por vorr tedos!"_ Kam thought it sounded like some ancient language, but it's just gibberish to me. No matter what was said it was obvious that these local warriors were mad and brandishing weapons in our direction. Seeing the upraised weapons, Kam lights his lightsaber and stands next to Luke. I was going to go for my blaster, but I reluctantly reach for my saber instead. I ignite it and stand next to Kam. Luke is telling us not to hurt any of these people because they are all very strong in the Force and could be potential Jedi.

The warriors on their mounts suddenly start shooting at us. They don't have conventional blasters, but some type of rifles that shoot darts. I am really glad I have been practicing with the saber because I was able to deflect the small arrow-like projectiles shot at me. Seeing their guns are ineffective the masked warrior dismounts and starts dancing around chanting. The other men start chanting also and reach their hands out and I can feel the Force swirling around us. I am not sure what they are trying to do, but obviously it has no effect on us. Finally the guy in the facemask takes off his helmet and says "Jedi." He runs up and hugs Luke and then starts chanting "Jedi, Jedi, Jedi!"

I thought we were done fighting for the day, but no, it could never be that easy.

Suddenly a long-range Imperial Hunter warship shows up and lands. Before we knew it a bunch of stormtroopers come running out of the ship followed by two ugly guys wearing all black. Kam says the man with the spiky hair and overly large codpiece (overcompensating for something, huh buddy?) is Executor Sedriss and the other man is Vill Goir, the dark warrior who gave Kam his darkside training on Vjun.

The local tribesmen attack the stormtroopers as Luke, Kam and I wade into the battle using the Force to shield us from blaster fire (I stuck close to Luke because I haven't mastered that particular technique yet). We struck down all the stormtroopers within a few minutes.

I looked down at the blood soaked ground and then to my lightsaber. This is the first time I have killed with the weapon… and I really don't like it.

It's a misconception that lightsaber strikes always cauterize a wound. Sometimes they do and other times a glancing blow can open up an artery or spill internal organs onto the ground. A lightsaber is a devastating weapon. I try to wipe the blood off my beskar chest plate, but I am just smearing it around, so I quit trying.

As the stormtroopers lay dead or dying at our feet the two darksiders come toward us with arms outstretched using the Force to strangle us, but Luke waves his hand and counters their assault. Luke then faces Sedriss and Goir and to my disbelief starts taunting the two Sith-wannabes. Ha! It must be genetic. I remember doing the same thing to Palpatine much to Karrde's dismay. The two irate darksiders rush us. Kam cuts down Goir with one strike of his lightsaber and Luke uses the Force to toss Sedriss about 20 meters until he crashed into that old gnarly tree. At this point I am not ashamed to admit that I am getting a big case of hero worship when it comes to these two Jedi. Damn, I hope I can be as good as them one day.

When Sedriss hits the tree it startled the young woman out from behind it. She must have been using the tree as cover during the skirmish. Sedriss takes her hostage and uses her as a human shield. He is telling us that he is going to take the girl and go to his ship. Kam says "Never." Then to everybody's surprise the tree says "Never."

Okay, I didn't expect that…but I guess I should really start expecting the unexpected while hanging around Luke. The tree said he's a Jedi named Ood. Luke knew of him because the Holocron gatekeeper… Bobabaggins…or whatever his name is…spoke about a Jedi Master Ood Bnar.

The Jedi Master's branches snake down and grab Sedriss who still has a firm one-handed grip on the young woman. Luke runs forward and tries to pull the girl free. We can all feel the power of the Force growing and surging through the ground and around the air. The tree Jedi is telling Luke to get away that there is great danger, but Luke's not going to leave a potential Jedi behind. The Force is crackling in the air and causing a painful pressure in my ears and head. I can feel a rumbling under my feet and I know something bad is going to happen; I also realize Luke is going to save this woman or die trying. I ignite my saber and run up to Executor Sedriss and with one quick stroke I take off his arm that held the girl. Luke falls back pulling the woman with him. I start running from the scene as fast as I can.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion of Force energy. The shockwave created by the explosion tossed us all about ten meters through the air and we came crashing down to the ground. Ouch! That hurt. I'm probably going to need some bacta patches when we get back to the ship.

I heard something land next to me. I look over and it appears to be Sedriss' boot…with his foot still inside it. I guess we don't have to worry about him anymore. I roll to my other side and see Luke lying on the ground with the young lady lying on top of him. I think Luke is stunned because he is just lying there looking dazed. Then to my shock I see the woman lean down like she was going to kiss him! Skywalker's eyes go wide as he rolls the woman off of him. He jumps to his feet and looks at me in panic. Ha Ha! We are still shielding from each other, but I am positive he's hoping I won't tell Mara about this incident.

The woman stands up with a hurt and confused look on her face. "Tao Di Jedi," she says softly as she tried to touch Luke again. Luke backs away, but that woman is persistent. "Le letfo abor nor ken a," she continued babbling. I reach into my pants cargo pocket and pull out a small datapad. On it I have a translation application. I check it, but this particular app is only fluent in eight thousand forms of communication and hers is obviously not one of them. Damn! Now I could use Han's annoying protocol droid.

The woman is gazing at Luke with an expression of total adoration. Hey, who can blame her, Luke saved her life and he's almost as good-looking as me. Anyway, she smiles and gives him a warm hug and continued rambling on in her strange language. I have never seen Luke look as uncomfortable as he was at that moment.

Luke looked up to me and Kam, "A little help here guys."

I chuckled and jog up to Luke with the datapad. Luke sees it and asks me if I could translate what she's saying. I should have told him I couldn't, but I remembered how Luke laughed at me when Mara threatened to shoot me in the groin during lightsaber practice, so I thought a little retribution was in order.

"Yeah sure Luke," I said as I pretended to read the datapad. "She's explaining that by tribal custom the man who releases her from the tree is destined to be her mate for life." I pause. "She is saying she looks forward to having a lot of hot passionate sex with you and making many Jedi babies."

Luke's eyes went wide and then narrowed. I flinch when he dropped his shields so he could sense my thoughts through the Force. After a painful second or two of Force backlash his shields go back up and looks at me irritated. "This is not the time to joke, Mark," he said as he tried to disentangle himself from the woman's embrace.

I laughed. I don't know…it seemed like the perfect time to joke—all the bad guys are dead and Luke is being fondled by some Jedi-groupie. But I decided to show him a little mercy; I had enough fun at his expense for the day.

"Okay, I'll take care of this." I move over to the woman and put my arm around her shoulder and lead her away from Luke. She gives me a confused look as I show her my datapad. I scroll though my stored photos until I come to a picture of Mara. I point toward Luke. "Jedi," I then point to Mara's photo. "Woman! Jedi's woman." She gives me a blank look. "This is the Jedi's girlfriend!" I explain to her. By her expression of total incomprehension I can tell she doesn't get it.

She's probably just hearing, "Blah, blah, blah, _Jedi_ , blah, blah." I look over to Kam for help, but he is just smirking at me. "Okay," I start over. "This is the Jedi's woman; they are _lovers_." I stretched out the word lovers as if saying it slowly would actually help her understand. Nope, she has no clue. I point to Luke and then the datapad again. "Jedi and woman are lovers!" I then make a pelvic thrusting motion. I can see Luke slapping his palm against his forehead as he flushed with embarrassment.

Hey, it's a crude way to communicate, but I think that finally got through to her. She drops her head towards Luke in a gesture that looks like an apology. Luke lets out a relieved breath as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. I thought my job was done but suddenly I find female hands running up my side as she looked up to me and said, "Jedi?" I jump back away from her as I frantically looked through my datapad. "No, no, no," I said as she slowly approached me. "Shavit! You really need to work at playing hard to get lady!" I finally come to a photo of Kira on my datapad and show it to the young woman. I point to me and then to Kira. "My woman." For emphasis, I throw in a couple hip thrusts. She nods in understanding and then looks up to Kam and smiles.

"Oh boy," Kam muttered, "do you have any other female photos in that datapad of yours?" I scroll through the photos, but Kira and Mara are the only women. I look up to the Jedi.

"Sorry, no more women. I do have a photo of my stylist Erico…you're definately _his_ type." I chuckled.

Kam gave me a skeptical look. "You have a stylist?"

I run my hand over my red hair and beard. "Of course, you don't get this drop dead gorgeous without a stylist." I can see Luke shaking his head at my comment. Before things got too far out of hand we hear a joyful shout coming from the area of the explosion.

"Fnar Tlen Nukota! Lightsabers!" yelled the young boy that Luke had freed from the tree. We all turn and run over to where he was kneeling in front of a hole in the ground created by the explosion. Inside there were lightsabers…hundreds of lightsabers. Underneath Master Ood's roots was a vault full of Jedi artifacts. Luke picks up a saber and tells me this was a sign. He pushed the activation button and the ancient saber roars to life. He holds it above his head like a beacon.

"Where there are lightsabers there will be Jedi!"

Luke always knows how to make a great impression. We all grabbed a lightsaber and did the same. After the celebratory waving of the lightsabers in the air, we walked around the ruins seeing what else we could find. The boy and the woman are still talking to us and Luke says he is starting to understand their language—he is using the Force to help him translate their thoughts. The woman is named Jem and the boy is her younger brother, Rayf. They are from a tribe of shaman called Ysanna.

The two guide us to a huge hidden Jedi library. There are so many books that there's no way we could take even a fraction of what's available. Luke picked up a few tomes on Jedi Battle mediation and lightsaber techniques. Kam and I snag as many book as we could carry and dump them in the speeder. Later we went to the Ysanna leaders to ask them to protect the library until we could return.

At that time Rayf and Jem ask their tribal leaders if they could return with us to train to be Jedi. Their father Okko (who is leader of the tribe) wasn't thrilled at the prospect but grudgingly approved. This is how we ended up with two more Jedi candidates.

I sure hope Jem keeps her hands off of Luke or she might find herself at the business end of Mara's lightsaber. And if Kira sees Jem touch me again— _I'll_ probably find myself with a face full of crepe flambé.

.

.

**ENTRY 55: _Coruscant_**

When we got back to Coruscant with Jem and Rayf, Luke had to figure out where to put his new recruits. He talked to his sister and she got the New Republic to allocate rooms in an undamaged wing of the Imperial Palace to house his new students until the Jedi temple was complete.

As soon as Mara saw Jem I could see her eyes narrow and she gave Luke a questioning gaze. I wasn't close enough to hear what Luke told Mara, but I could tell she was slightly amused by his anxious explanation. I know what's bothering her. She can sense Jem's attraction to Skywalker. I later told Mara that Luke saved the woman's life and it is probably just a huge case of hero worship (of course it could be we picked up a nymphomaniac Jedi groupie. HA!).

I really don't think she has anything to worry about. Luke and Mara are destined to be together and nobody will ever tear them apart. Of that I am certain…I can feel it in the Force and I can feel it in my heart and soul. Gods, I am starting to become a romantic fool…I blame Kira for that…but I'm not really complaining.

Over the next week, both Jem and Rayf picked up Basic quickly. I like Rayf. We often duel with the practice lightsabers. He told me his own tribesmen tied them to the tree on Ossus—the tree that turned out to be a millennium old Jedi named Ood. It was some sort of rite of passage. They had to survive the night by using the Force to ward off wild animals. He doesn't know how that tradition started.

My theory is Jedi Master Ood Bnar did some Jedi mind-trick to get the Ysanna tribe to tie their young men and women to him. I think he was a Jedi bondage Master with some creepy Slave/Master rope fetish. I wonder if they had a safe word? Ha Ha! When I mentioned this to Mara she just glared and asked me what type of movies Chin and I watched the last time I was on the _Wild Karrde_.

Luke and I have been reading some of the books we took from Ossus (often with the use of a translation droid). I read that there are five Jedi Trials an apprentice (the book used the term Padawan) must complete to become a Jedi Knight. They are the Trials of Skill, Courage, Spirit, Flesh and Insight, but what caught my eye was a paragraph that said Padawans who defeated a Sith Lord often were seen as completing the Trial of Flesh, Skill and Courage simultaneously.

I stood up to Palpatine, so maybe Kira was right when she said I should be on the fast track to Knighthood. From what I figure I just have the Trials of Spirit and Insight to complete. I immediately researched what those Trials entailed, but I was bit deflated to learn they involved deep meditation, self-control, and the ability to see through subterfuge, illusions and the machinations of other beings. Those are not exactly my strong points.

Luke said his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi trained him on countering illusions. Kenobi told him, _"Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them."_ He then put a helmet on Luke that had its blast shield down and made him fight a targeting remote blind. Luke told me Obi-Wan did this instruction while in the lounge area of Han's ship. I can't believe Han didn't have a heart attack when he saw that. There's not a lot of room to swing a lightsaber aboard the Millennium Falcon. Good thing Luke didn't have me practice this particular technique while travelling to Byss. I'd probably have sliced a hole in the bulkhead and we'd all be Jedi jetsam floating around in space.

Another book described the three main types of Jedi. There are the Jedi Guardians, Consular and Sentinels. The Guardians are the Jedi Knight warriors. They are the people you call when you have Sith butt to kick—this is what I would like to become. There is the Jedi Consular—they are the peacekeepers, researchers, ambassadors, diplomats and lore keepers. I think this would be perfect for Leia. Then there is the Jedi Sentinel…these Jedi are fighters, but also are slicers, equipment and security experts and sometimes spies or saboteurs. I think this would be perfect for Mara and maybe Kam.

As for Luke…I think he could be all three rolled up in one Jedi Master.

There are also varying lightsaber techniques. Right now Luke is teaching us the basics: _Makashi_ —which is used for lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat and _Soresu_ —which is a defensive style used mainly for deflecting blaster fire. He said that once I mastered these styles I can look into learning an advanced technique such as _Shien/Djem-So_ which is a good style for a large and muscular Jedi; it requires less agility, but more power. Or I can study a style called _Ataru_ , which uses flips, leaps and lunges. I have a feeling that _Ataru_ might not be the best style for me. I now weigh one hundred and twenty-five kilograms…I can see myself flipping over an opponent and then crashing through the floor. That wouldn't be good.

The library on Ossus has turned out to be an invaluable asset to the Jedi. Luke said he's discovering all types of information lost in the Jedi purge. When the Jedi temple on Coruscant is completed Luke has arranged for the library books, transcripts and holocrons on Ossus to be transferred to the temple. He is very excited about the future.

He told me, _"The Jedi Knights **will** rise again!_"


	10. Chapter 10

**Entry 56: _Eol Sha._**

Luke is all excited about the books he found on Ossus, but right about now I'm regretting we ever found that library. Luke had been researching night and day trying to figure out where surviving Jedi or their descendants might be located in the Galaxy—people like Kam who may already have Jedi training. He discovered that the daughter of a Jedi named Ta'ania had survived and was a founding member of a colony on the planet Eol Sha. Of course, Eol Sha couldn't be a nice planet near Coruscant; it had to be an Outer Rim planet located near the highly volatile Cauldron Nebula.

According to Luke, businessmen who thought the rare elements in the nebula gases would bring easy profits established a gas colony in the system. They offered high playing jobs for settlers to work the mining operation on Eol Sha. Unfortunately the financers of the project grossly underestimated the cost of running a mining operation and eventually the colonists found themselves abandoned on the unforgiving planet.

Mara, Luke and I travelled to the world aboard Mara's ship, which she named _Jade Shadow._ She told me she named it that because of its non-reflective gray hull…it looked like a shadow crossing the night sky.

Let me tell you, I _love_ the _Shado_ w. Traveling across the galaxy in a luxury yacht is the way to go. It is nothing like that cramped modified freighter the New Republic gave Luke to use. This has a dining area, cabins, and a 'fresher with a sani-steam shower; this is the way to fly!

Luke says I'm getting spoiled and then he goes off into his " _when I was younger I travelled across the galaxy in an X-Wing for days on end"_ speech [Insert rolling eyes emblem here]. Why would I want to spend days flying in an X-Wing where I have to urinate in a collection receptacle and pray I don't get the runs while on the flight?

Okay, maybe I am spoiled.

I do know I'm am rambling again, but these trips to the outer rim and back leave me little to do but write in my journal.

Getting back to Eol Sha…what a dung hole of a planet! Compared to Eol Sha, Tatooine sounds like a paradise. Mara was not happy that her beautiful Horizon-Class Star Yacht had to land on such a brutal world. She was even unhappier when we stepped out of the ship and were immediately assaulted by the horrible smell of sulfur and chemical vapors. We moved down the boarding ramp and gazed across a field of jagged rocks and spotted a group of large cargo containers modified into makeshift shelters.

Luke turned to us smiling excitedly. "If the records are correct we should find a man named Gantoris here. He is the grandson of a Jedi and I believe he's Force sensitive." Luke pulled his cloak's hood over his head and started walking toward the settlement.

Mara and I pulled up our hoods also. I don't like wearing the cloak, but Luke asked me to wear it. In one of the Jedi tomes we found on Ossus, Luke discovered the Jedi had a basic uniform consisting of a tan or gray tunic, boots, belt and cloak. Luke had a tailor design a few outfits for himself. He wanted to make some for me, but the robe-like tunics look cumbersome, so I declined the offer. Mara also made up some excuse about the bulky tunic hindering movement, but I'm pretty sure she didn't want to wear them because they are definitely not flattering on the female body. We could see that Luke was disappointed in our decision…so Mara and I conceded to wearing the cloak at least.

Oh I almost forgot. Luke read that apprentices had short hair with the exception of a shoulder-length hair braid on the right side of their head. When an apprentice is promoted to Jedi Knight his or her Master cuts off the braid with a lightsaber. Luke hinted that maybe the Jedi Academy could adopt this custom.

No, I don't think so.

First of all, I'm not going to wear a braid that looks like the tail of a womp rat. (I am positive Kira would not approve). Second, when promoted to Jedi, I'm not going to let anyone near my head with a lightsaber. With my luck, Luke's lightsaber would be hovering centimeters from my head when his comlink suddenly buzzes loudly, startling him and slicing off my ear instead of the braid.

No, I'll wear the cloak over my compression shirt and Beskar armor, but no rat tail haircut!

Getting back to the story…we start hiking toward the settlement when we realize we walked right into a field of geysers. Thankfully, Luke has been training us on using the Force to shield us from danger and we manage to get through the area without becoming steamed Jedi.

We met a man and Luke asked him for the location of Gantoris. We were told there was a horrible rockslide and Gantoris was working with the rescue crew. We offer to help and we're brought to the scene of the accident. There were dozens of people frantically pulling rocks out of a large pile. There was one man tossing boulders to the side like they were nothing. Luke turns to us and says, "That's him."

I stare at the man. He looks older than Luke, but the harsh planet might have prematurely aged him. He has long black hair, which hung in a braid (he's already has his rat's tail). He had a broad and angular face, but something didn't look right with him. I try to focus on his face better and realize his eyebrows and eyelashes had been plucked away. It gave him a very unsettling look.

A soft muffled cry for help was heard underneath the rubble, causing the settlers to immediately intensify their efforts. I was ready to roll up my sleeves and give a hand but Luke had a better idea. He let his arms fall to his side, his head fell back and I could see his eyes roll back in deep concentration. There were screams of surprise as boulders and rocks suddenly leapt up into the air and moved to the back part of the tunnel. I could see Mara reach out her hand and with an equal look of concentration start doing the same.

I practiced this technique, but not perfected it yet. I am a little nervous about dropping a boulder on someone's head. Mara must have sensed my unease and whispered to me, "Mark help draw the Force to me, like we did over Byss."

I nod and put my hand on her shoulder and concentrate on pulling the Force towards her. I think it worked because the movement of the boulders became quicker and more precise. Eventually our efforts exposed two bodies. One was a young boy who was deceased and a girl who was battered but alive.

Luke and Mara still had their eyes closed in intense concentration when I saw the dark haired man stalking toward us with anger burning in his eyes. I let go of Mara's shoulder and placed my hand on my blaster, just in case.

When Luke and Mara finally relaxed and opened their eyes they found a very irate Gantoris standing in front of them. "Why are you here? Who are you?"

Luke explained to him that he was Luke Skywalker Jedi Knight and he was forming a Jedi Academy and he wanted Gantoris to become a student.

Gantoris glared at Luke. "I have dreamed of you. A dark man who offers me incredible secrets, then destroys me. I am lost if I go with you. You are a demon!" He then tried to get the settlers to restrain Luke. I don't know what this guy's problem is, but nobody is going to touch Luke on my watch.

I push my way between Luke and the dark haired man. "Look buddy, if you touch my friend the dark man with be the least of your troubles. You'll have to deal with the red man," referring to my red hair. Stang, that's a bad nickname also. I am going to have to come up with something cool…like the crimson warrior! That sounds intimidating. And that's exactly what I want to do…intimidate this jerk. I move closer until I tower over him, but to my surprise he doesn't even flinch.

I feel Luke's hand on my shoulder. "It's alright Mark, I'll go with him. You can't expect people to drop everything and follow me at my word. Sometimes it takes some convincing that our intentions are honorable."

I frown but then nodded, "alright."

Personally, if Luke levitating huge boulders to save a child's life wasn't proof enough of his good will, then I don't know what will convince this Gantoris fellow. We follow behind Luke and are taken to a rundown storage container with a dirt floor and blankets to spend the night. Luke is taking this all in stride, but Mara and I don't have Luke's Jedi patience.

"Who does he think he is?" she fumed. In the distance we could hear the geyser field going off and a cloud of steam poured into the storage container making it a virtual sweatbox. Mara pulled off her cloak in the oppressive heat. I looked at her and started laughing. She glared at me. "What?"

I chuckled again and shook my head. "Your hair."

She gave me a confused look and then put her hands to her head. At that point she realized all the steam had caused her beautiful red locks to frizz up. "Oh this is just great. I should have braided it before we landed."

Luke smiled. "You look beautiful." He gazes at Mara with a look of love and longing.

I groaned. "Do you want me to leave? I know it is a dirt floor but I am sure you two have mastered erotic levitation by now."

"Mark!" Mara almost snarled at me.

_Opps, I think I hit a nerve._

"I'm just joking." I apologize while keeping an eye on Luke. I noticed he wouldn't look in my direction. _Ha Ha! Bullseye_! Eventually we lean against the walls of the makeshift shelter and fall asleep.

Gantoris and his entourage of craggily faced companions woke us up in the morning. "Come with me," he said motioning towards Luke. When Mara and I stood up he scowled at us and said, "The dark man only." I was about to protest, but Luke waved for us to sit down.

I could feel Mara's unease as they left. She absolutely didn't want Luke to go off alone, but at the same time she wanted to show him that she trusted his judgment and him as a Master. I know it is hard for her knowing he may be walking into a trap. I reached over and patted her knee. "If we feel any panic or danger from Luke in the Force, we're going in!"

She nodded, but didn't say anything. We sat there with our backs to the wall and waited.

.

.

We didn't have to wait long before we felt a spike of panic from Luke before he quickly regained his customary Jedi control. Mara and I both jumped to our feet. We didn't need to ask where Luke was located…he burned like a beacon in the Force. We followed Luke's Force signature until we ended up in a large cavern filled with a lake of scalding lava. To the left of us along a rock outcrop was a group of men. On the far side of the lava chamber Luke and Gantoris stood.

Gantoris raised his voice so it could be heard across the chamber. "Walk across the fire, dark man. If you reach the other side safely I will allow you to teach me whatever you wish." With that said Gantoris backed up and disappeared into a lava tube.

I shook my head. "Luke can't be considering this?" I looked over to Mara who stared at Luke with wide eyes. "Mara, we have to stop him."

"No," she said softly. "He can do this."

I scoffed. "He can walk on Lava?" I shook my head then muttered under my breath, "I bet his Dad wished he had that particular skill."

Mara turned to me confused. "What did you say?"

Damn, that was another one of Palpatine's memories that popped into my head. "Nothing…I'll tell you later."

She turned back to Luke and I could see her concentrating; she's sending her strength in the Force to Skywalker. Luke had an intense expression on his face as he took his first step…and he was fine. I expected him to burst into flames, but he stood firm, step-by-step as he moved out to the center of the boiling lake of lava.

I see movement in the corner of my eye and notice Gantoris was now on our side of the cavern and standing with his companions. Obviously there was a cooled lava tube that led to this side. I gave the dark-haired man a dirty look. I didn't like this guy. He came off as a narcissistic, power hungry jerk.

Luke was making his way across the lava when suddenly there was an upward plume of magma from the center of the lake.

"What the…" I said in shock as a massive serpent-like creature shot up out of the lava and attacked Luke.

"Oh hell no!" I gasped in disbelief. "You gotta be frak'n kidding me!"

It's bad enough that Luke has to walk across lava for this no-eyebrow kriffhead, but there's a lava dragon inside the lake?

Luke is trying to fend off this monster with his lightsaber while trying not to fall into the molten lava. When his cloak caught on fire I was done with this test. I pull out my blaster and put a couple holes into the creature. I then set my blaster for stun and shot Gantoris and his men. Their look of anger turned to shock as they dropped hard to the rock floor. Mara glared at me for only a second but then turned back to concentrating on Luke.

When I looked back the monster was bobbing in the lava with magma pouring into the blaster wounds. Luke was almost glowing with the Force as he moved across the molten rock…the actual lava…not stepping stones at the surface. HE WAS WALKING ON LAVA! Mara and I stared at him slack jawed as he moved the last few feet and stepped onto the rocks in front of us.

Luke looked over to the stunned settlers. "Mark, I had it under control."

I gave a stuttered laugh. "Luke, you were on fire, standing in lava and getting attacked by a kriff'n Lava dragon…excuse me if I overreacted!"

I thought Mara would yell at him for pulling such a dangerous stunt, but she just wrapped him up in a fierce hug. I could have sworn she was crying. Eventually they broke apart and I could see her wipe a tear from her cheek. Luke leaned in and kissed her softly and muttered something that sounded like, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Luke," Mara said as she motioned her head toward Gantoris. "That slimesucker has dark side written all over him."

Luke's brow furrowed. "What are you suggesting?"

Mara rocked back on her heals and crossed her arms across her chest. "What I am suggesting is we leave Gantoris here, go back to the _Jade Shadow_ , and from orbit call in an evacuation of the colony. Then we go back to Coruscant…without him!"

Luke shook his head in disbelief. "How will I find Jedi?"

"Put a _'Help Wanted'_ sign up on the Academy," she suggested.

I had to laugh. It sounded like a joke, but it made sense. There had to be thousands of people with Force potential in the galaxy. Luke could simply have the New Republic put the word out that he was looking for Jedi.

"We'd have every Jedi-wannabe on our doorstep." Luke protested.

I don't want to appear disrespectful or question Luke's judgment, but there has been a question pressing on my mind during this entire search-for-Jedi mission. "Luke, why don't we just get your students from the Ysanna tribe on Ossus? There are dozens of Force strong men and women there."

He gave me a stiff nod. "I could, but I was hoping to have a Jedi order that was more representative of the galaxy. I want Jedi from all species and from all worlds."

I should have known that Luke had a plan and it's smart thinking. If all of his Jedi were human, Luke's enemies could accuse the Jedi of Humanocentrism beliefs and discrimination against non-humans. But there had to be a better way to find Jedi on the various worlds.

"I have a suggestion," I said to Luke. "You could get recruits the same way the NR Fleet Academy takes on new cadets. Potential candidates first need a letter of recommendation from a local official…in this case saying they have Force potential. These recommendations go to the planet's Senator who is allowed to nominate a set number of Jedi cadets. Those nominations come to the academy and we weed down the list to the best of the best. You send out conditional acceptance letters and have the new recruits report. We check to see if they have enough Force sensitivity, have them go though medical and psychological screening and then maybe they're accepted."

Luke looked at me suspiciously. "It sounds like you have been thinking about this for some time."

I gave him a rueful look. "Not really. Kira's brother Jaycen was thinking about applying to the New Republic Defense Fleet Academy. He explained the application process to me. I just thought it would be a good way to pick applicants."

Luke sighed. "That might work." He turned and looked back at Gantoris lying unconscious on the rocky outcrop.

I suddenly felt ashamed for my actions. If Luke still wanted that man as a student I pretty much screwed up that plan. I still think the guy was bad news…but Luke always sees the best in people. He saw the light in his father despite his evil deeds and Mara said Luke always saw the good in her…even when she was holding him at blaster point and threatening to kill him.

Luke took a few steps toward Gantoris and then shook his head. "He was a sleemo, wasn't he?"

Mara gave a bemused laugh. "I was going to suggest some harsher expletives, but sleemo works." She walked over and kissed Luke then said in a sultry voice. "I have to tell you, seeing you walk across lava was a real turn on."

I groaned and walked away.

I heard Luke laughing behind me. "What's wrong Mark, don't you want to learn how to walk on lava? It's not quite erotic levitation but it is the same principle."

I hold up my hand and give him a rude gesture, which just resulted in more laughter.

I hate to admit it, but Luke walking across the lava _was_ pretty damn impressive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Entry 57: _Coruscant_**

We finally get back to Coruscant. It was too late to call Kira, so I took a taxi back to my apartment. I had been away for almost two weeks and I was sure everything in my cooling unit had spoiled. I thought I was going to have to eat ration bars again until I opened the refrigeration unit and found a twelve pack of my favorite carbonated drink and a note. " _I prepared a few meals and placed them in the freezer for you. Just heat and eat. I love you! Kira."_

I open the freezer portion and found a dozen meals stacked inside, each with the cooking instructions attached to the container lids. There were casseroles, soups, pastas and deserts. I pulled a pasta container out and smiled. She was thinking of me while I was gone. It was such a sweet and touching gesture that I just stared at the homemade prepackaged food for a moment and wondered what I have done in my short life to deserve her.

I heated up the pasta, grabbed a cold drink and sat down to watch the holonet. I wish Kira were here with me. In fact I wished she would be with me forever. I know Mara thinks I am rushing into things, but I want to be married and have a family. I definitely _do not_ have commitment issues. Perhaps it was time to shop for an engagement ring. Or maybe Kira could move into my apartment. There is plenty of room and she wouldn't have to commute from her parents' house where she is temporarily residing. I just don't know if I should ask her to move in first or just ask her to marry me.

I need time to think about this.

.

.

**Entry 58: _Coruscant_**

The next day I discovered two more potential Jedi had been added to our ranks while we were away at Eol Sha .

Han and Chewie had traveled to Kessel on a diplomatic mission in an effort to get them to join the New Republic. Han probably needs to work on his diplomacy, because he irritated someone and he and Chewie ended up in the Spice Mines of Kessel. They made their escape with the help of a Force-strong teenage boy named Kyp Durron. Eventually they ended up captured again by Imperials and sent to a place called The Maw. They escaped again, this time flying a stolen Imperial super weapon called The Sun Crusher. I have to admit, Chewie and Han are great at escaping. Han said the only time he was actually held prisoner successfully was when he was encased in carbonite.

Luke asked Han what happened to the Sun Crusher. Han just shook his head and said Admiral Ackbar confiscated it on behalf of the New Republic and had top men investigating its powers.

"What top men?" Luke asked.

"I asked them that very same question," Han stated, "but all they did was repeated the phrase ' _top men'_ , which really irritated me because it was like they didn't trust me!" He gave a quick gesture of disgust. "That thing could wipe out the Imperial remnants, but the NR idiots probably boxed it up and put it into some far-off warehouse where it'll be misfiled and lost."

Han's probably right. You can't trust governmental bureaucracies.

The young man he brought back from Kessel is interesting. Kyp is of average height and build with dark hair and brown eyes…or are they green. They seem to change depending on the light. Luke says he is extremely powerful in the Force.

Personally, I don't like the teenager. He feels wrong in the Force…prickly…like he's mad at the world. Luke told me that a Jedi should be calm and serene. This boy is neither…he has an undercurrent of hostility directed against Imperials and the people who enslaved him on Kessel. When I pointed it out to Mara she told me Luke already noticed it and will work with the teen. She also said that most teenage boys are like that at some point of their adolescence. I just hope he outgrows the teenage angst.

I did laugh when I noticed him checking out Jem. Hey, he's eighteen and Jem is only five years older…maybe she will find her Jedi mate after all.

The other potential Jedi is a woman named Tionne. She actually came to Coruscant to search out Luke. She is a human female with silver hair and white eyes. The white eyes are a little disconcerting. I have never seen anybody with white irises before. Kam doesn't seem to mind though. I often catch him hanging around her and listening to her play a string instrument she calls a Double Viol. She is very nice and knowledgeable about the Jedi. She said her grandmother taught her Jedi lore. She's not extremely strong in the Force, but her knowledge more than makes up for that weakness. Luke showed her the books we recovered on Ossus and she lit up.

We did receive some bad news. In the Maw there was a small fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers commanded by a female admiral named Daala. I didn't even know females were allowed to be in the Imperial Navy…I wonder how she got that job.

So now we have another thing to worry about. If the New Republic leaders were smart they would take the Sun Crusher or the Galaxy Gun (Kam told me that was the name of that space cannon we salvaged in the rubble of Byss) and blow up all those Imperials. But that would make too much sense. Instead, Mon Mothma will probably give the Jedi a couple thermal detonators and a small contingent of Ewoks and tell us to take on Daala.

Hopefully there is somebody in the NR leadership that doesn't like to do things the hard way all the time.

.

.

**Entry 59: _Great Western Sea, Coruscant_**

A Jedi Knight's work is never done and I think if Luke had his way he would work non-stop in an effort to restore the Jedi Order. He had been working with his students daily, negotiating the logistics of maintaining a school, and overseeing the construction of the New Jedi temple. I could see it was wearing him down.

Kira suggested that we invite Mara and Luke to join us at the beach over at the Great Western Sea, close to the Manarai Mountains. Kira's family would go there when she was younger so she knew it was a great place to relax. The Great Western Sea is the only large body of water visible on Coruscant and consisted of a huge manmade reservoir with artificially created islands floating on it.

Because we didn't want to be mobbed by the paparazzi and tourists we had rented out one of the private islands. The isle came with changing rooms, a small kiosk where drinks and food could be purchased and the normal accompaniment of lounge chairs and other tourist niceties.

Kira and I arrived early by water speeder. Mara said Luke would be a little late because he was in a senate meeting, but he would be there.

We went to the changing room to put on our swimsuits. Kira looks absolutely stunning in a low cut teal one-piece swimsuit. I had gone to the store earlier that week to purchase a new swimsuit for myself. For a minute or two I considered getting one of those tight designer shorts that I knew Luke favored…but I just couldn't bring myself to wear something that revealing. I tried one on at the store and was shocked when I noticed the suit outlined my entire package. I didn't need to endure hearing, _"Is that your lightsaber in your trunks…or are you just happy to see me"_ jokes from Mara all day. I ended up buying a pair of colorful contoured jammers with a 5 inch inseam…modest but still sexy. Hopefully Luke is not going to try to outdo me again like he did the last time we went swimming. I can imagine him coming to the island wearing low-rise briefs with a contoured zipper pouch in front—and he'd do it just to impress Mara.

Kira and I snagged two lounge chairs, a couple cold drinks and sat back to relax. Mara shows up about a half hour later wearing a casual jumpsuit and carrying a tote bag. We point out the changing rooms to her and she went off to dress.

When she came out I took one look at her and started choking on my drink. Stang! Mara is definitely trying to impress Skywalker. She is wearing what I could only describe as a micro-bikini. It wasn't exactly a thong, but the bottoms didn't have a full back. I think the women call it a cheeky-cut since half of their butt cheeks are exposed. The tri-cut bikini top was so small I was surprised she didn't fall out of it. Or perhaps it wasn't a top at all, but something she spray-painted on. Mara came up to us and asked if the water was warm. I was speechless, but Kira told her the water temperature was regulated to be just under body temperature.

When she walked away Kira smacked me across the chest and glared. "You can at least have the decency to pretend you are not ogling other women at the beach."

"What? I wasn't ogling!" I proclaimed my innocence. "Mara is like my sister…I am more horrified that she is in such a skimpy outfit. Imagine how your brothers would react if they saw you wearing _that_ …that's how I feel."

Kira rolled her eyes. "You were still looking."

A thought came to mind and I started to laugh.

Kira turned to me. "What?"

"I am just wondering how long Luke will be able to look at her before he has to go into the water…and then curse the fact that the water isn't cold."

Kira chuckled. "We should know soon enough. Here he comes."

Luke came jogging up from the dock area wearing a plain tunic and pants. "Where's Mara?"

I pointed out to the water. "She's swimming. The changing room is back near the cantina." I said while throwing a thumb in that direction.

Luke smiled. "No need, I wore my suit under my clothes." He removed his tunic and pants and I almost laughed. Okay, it wasn't a bikini brief with a zippered pouch, but it was close. It was a pair of lowrise, contoured C-ring, square cut shorts. The C-ring pouch is supposed to be for the comfort of the wearer, but we all know it is to put your best assets forward. And I couldn't help but notice Kira admiring his suit. Luke smiled and grabbed a towel, which he placed over his shoulder.

Mara saw Luke and came out of the water calling his name. As soon as the Jedi saw her I started counting. _One!_ Luke sees her and his jaw drops. _Two!_ She waves at him and I was astounded her top stayed in place. _Three!_ I notice Luke took his towel from around his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist. _Four!_ Luke blushes as the towel begins to tent outward. _Five!_ Luke says he wants to go into the water and runs off. He did take the time to grab Mara up into his arms as he ran into the water with Mara shrieking happily. They waded out into the water until it was above waist level.

Kira laughed. "Was that about ten seconds until he had to go into the water?"

I shook my head. "Nope, five." I give her a mock glare. "And I noticed you were checking out Luke. At least have the decency to pretend you weren't checking out his lightsaber with dual power packs."

"I wasn't checking out Luke…I was looking at his suit. I can't believe he wore such a sexy outfit. He seems so shy."

I chuckled. "When it comes to Mara, Luke is not shy at all. If we weren't here he'd probably be doing naked somersaults." I stood up and looked toward the cantina. "You want some food or drink?"

"Not for me," Kira said.

I went to the kiosk and got an ice cream cone. When I returned I could no longer see Mara and Luke in the water. "Where'd they go?"

Kira looked up and squinted against the water's glare. "They were out swimming." She gave me a look of concern. "Luke is from Tatooine…does he know how to swim?"

I smiled drolly. "Yes Luke and Mara know how to swim. We swam in the Palace pool before the Imperials destroyed most of the place." I looked across the water hoping to get a glimpse of them. "Knowing those two they are probably practicing Aquatic Force-Enhanced sex." I chuckled and reach out with the Force to see if I could sense alarm from Mara. I blushed when the only thing I detected was playfulness and desire for her Jedi.

"They're alright…and I think they are going for the record for holding one's breath underwater." I hesitated for a second. "In other words, they're busy."

Kira's eyes went wide as she gaped comically. "They're having sex out there!"

I smirked. "I can neither confirm nor deny that statement."

"Oh come on."

I gave her a faint grin. "Oh come on?" I laughed. "Well, when you put it that way…I don't know how I can resist such a well thought out and persuasive argument. Yes they're making out… having waterlogged Force-Enhanced sex to be exact."

She shook her head in astonishment. She then turned to me and gave me a troubled look. "That's something you can't have with me…as a non-Force user…does that bother you?"

My brow furrows. "What? No! Anyway, I think the Force plays a part in our relationship. I can feel your emotions and feelings when we make love. And when I drive you wild your emotions flood over me and enhance my experience. I am only sorry you can't feel what I'm feeling."

"So you are not going to leave me for some Jedi woman?" Kira asked half-joking.

"No, because we have something other Jedi couples don't have." I gave her a smug grin.

Her eyebrow rose. "Oh, and what's that Jedi-boy?"

I dipped my finger into my soft-serve ice cream cone and placed some of the frozen confection on her lips. "We have tasty Food-Enhanced sex!" I closed the distance between us and kissed the ice cream off her lips. "Yummm, you taste so sweet. It's too bad we didn't bring any whipped cream."

I dabbed some more ice cream down her neck and down her cleavage and slowly kissed it away. "Is this a clothing optional beach? I could dab some in your navel."

She pushed my head away laughing as I nuzzled her belly. "Stop it."

I stood up and tossed the ice cream to the side. I then used the Force to levitate her out of her lounge chair and into my arms. She screamed in surprise as she moved through the air.

"See, we can have Force-Enhanced sex." I chuckled then kissed her passionately. When our lips separated I looked down at her, gazing at her beauty. "Gods! You're gorgeous." I kissed her again and then glanced over to the changing rooms. "You know there're locks on those doors."

She gave me a devious expression. "Mark are you suggesting we make love in a changing room while our friends are out swimming?"

I blew out a breath of amusement. "You mean our friends who are trying to duplicate a Calamari mating ritual?"

She looked to the water and then back to me. "Okay, but let's hurry."

.

.

A half hour later, Kira and I were back in our lounge chairs…I was sporting my stupid _"I just had sex"_ grin on my face, which must be something genetic because when Luke and Mara finally reappeared on the beach he had the same exact look on his face.

Kira glanced at me and then to Luke and started laughing. "Now I can see the Skywalker resemblance."

We all knew what had just happened, but nobody addressed that particular bantha in the room. We just relaxed with drinks and good food for the rest of the day.

When it was time to leave Luke was much more tranquil and had a genuine smile on his face. He takes too much responsibility on his shoulders. He needed this. The Jedi can't be all work. They need some downtime.

I think I have a new motto for the Jedi:

_Work Hard, Play Hard, Stay Hard_

No, no, I am sure somebody would take that out of context. How about:

**_Work Hard, Play Hard, Stay Hardcore!_ **

That sounds good.


	12. Chapter 12

**ENTRY 59: _Club Dango, Uscru Entertainment District, Coruscant._**

I just got back from a party at _Club Dango_ and I definitely want to record what happened today.

Luke arranged a little celebratory get-together with friends. He kept quiet about what the celebration was about, but I just assumed that it was Luke and Mara's engagement party. It turned out it was an engagement party, but not the type I was thinking about.

Luke threw party for his friends Wedge, Lando and his wingmates from Rogue squadron. The actual engagement was between the New Republic Fleet and Admiral Daala's Imperial Star Destroyers. It was a big battle and the Rebels were victorious—and that is definitely a reason to celebrate.

The festivities were held in a private back room of the establishment and things were getting a little loud as the group of pilots tossed back drinks. Even Luke, my stoic Jedi Master, was imbibing on this night.

Luke raised a glass of Daruvvian champagne. "To Wedge, Lando and the Rogues and the destruction of Daala's Fleet and the Death Star prototype!"

"Here, here," Han said as he raised his glass. The pilots all gave a loud hurrah. Leia was sitting next to Han nursing a glass of wine and looking tired. She just had their third child (who they named Anakin) a couple months ago, and with three children under the age of three she probably has little time for sleep.

Kira accompanied me to the party and appeared to enjoy herself. I did become a little nervous at the start of the party when I saw her and Mara holed up in a corner booth whispering to each other. They'd talk, look over to me, and then Luke, whisper something else and then burst out laughing.

Maybe I am being paranoid, but I have a sneaky suspicion that they were talking about us. When I asked Kira about it she said it was just _girl talk._ For some reason I have a difficult time visualizing Mara participating in _girl talk_. _Make-Fun-of-Mark_ talk is more like it.

Kira and I chatted with Han and Leia for a while. Han bragged about his new son and had to show us dozens of holos of the baby. Kira was gushing over the holos of Anakin. "Isn't he absolutely adorable?" She'd ask me while giving me a look I couldn't quite identify. To be honest guys don't want to see baby holos. Maybe one holo, but I don't need to see your baby's first bath, first diaper change, or first puke. I finally dragged Kira away from the baby pictures and we went over to listen to Lando and Wedge's tell tales of their recent heroic exploits.

"So anyway, Admiral Ackbar orders me to lead Rogue squadron against Daala's fleet." Wedge was saying. "Of course, I thought the idea that a squadron of X-wings taking out four Star Destroyers is a bit barvey, but Ackbar usually has a good plan."

"Unless it turns out IT'S A TRAP!" a dark haired Rogue pilot chortled with a bit of a drunken slur. I later found out this is Wes Janson a pilot who flew with Luke during the rebellion.

Wedge frowned, "Be quiet Wes!"

The pilot responded with "Yub, yub." Which caused some laughter, but I didn't understand the reference. It must be one of those _"You had to be there"_ situations.

"Anyway…" Wedge continued. "The Admiral told me that Han…" he lifted his ale mug in Solo's direction, "had captured a top-secret starship and he wanted Lando and me to pilot the craft on the mission." He took a chug of his drink and then continued. "According to Solo this ship is called the Sun Crusher and it can run through anything. It has Quantum-Crystalline Armor that makes it impervious to almost any laser fire. Han said he blew through the bridge of an Imperial-Class Star Destroyer without any damage."

I look over at Han. He told me about the presence of the Imperials and the Sun Crusher, but he didn't brag about taking on a Star Destroyer. I guess that is all in a day's work for Han.

"So," Wedge continued. "Lando and I are in the Sun Crusher in forward position. We are to take out the four Star Destroyers and the Rogue Squadron would do clean up of any Tie Fighters."

Wedge paused again to take another long swig of ale. I can see Kira is following the story wide-eyed. I think she is the only person in the room without combat experience so she is very impressed. "What happened next?" she asked prompting Wedge to continue.

Wedge smiled at her and I noticed his eyes raked down her body. In fact I noticed that most of the Rogue Squadron guys have been checking out my girl…especially Wes Janson…who obviously thinks he is the Force's gift to women. Of course it doesn't help that she's wearing a stunning little black cocktail dress that doesn't do much to conceal her impressive cleavage or her sexy curves.

"We went on a ramming rampage," Wedge continued. "We would set sights on a Star Destroyer and ram their bridge. One after another, they all went down." Wedge raised his hand up towards Lando and the two men smacked their hands together while making an _'Oh-Rah'_ yell.

"What did the New Republic do with the Sun Crusher?" I ask.

Wedge looked up to me and shrugged his shoulders. "The admiral took it back. I think they are going to secure it somewhere until it's needed again."

I nod my head in understanding. That's good. It would be stupid to destroy these super weapons while the Imperials are still out there causing trouble.

The waitress came into the room with another round of drinks, which resulted in a shout of approval from the pilots. I walked over to the table where I left my juice and soda water that I ordered earlier. I had a feeling I will be the designated driver for a few people tonight.

I look back to Kira and that damn Wes Janson is talking to her again. That's the third time I found him flirting with her. I swear that guy is going to have a really tough time piloting his X-wing after I pull his arms off. I walked over to Kira and snaked an arm around her possessively. I look down at her and smiled. "Having a good time, love?" I then kissed her, not caring if I interrupted Wes midsentence. I broke away from Kira and notice he's _still_ standing there like he was going to continue his conversation. What's with these Rebels? Oh I know—there are only three women within the rebellion (that I know of) making it the biggest Nerf-sausage Fest in the galaxy. They need to go out and recruit more females.

I look down at Wes and give him my most intimidating stare. He is around 1.7 meters in height but I'm well over two meters. "I'm Mark Tantiss, Kira's boyfriend." I hold out my hand in a friendly gesture—a gesture that I hope would hide from Kira my annoyance with this man. As he reaches out to shake my hand and I have to smile at the difference in hand size. It looks like I am shaking the hand of a youngling.

He manages to put on a nervous smile. "It's a pleasure meeting you. Are you one of Luke's Jedi students?"

I nod. "Yeah, I worked with him to kill the Emperor and destroy Byss."

Wes's eyes go wide and he lets out a low whistle. "I heard about that." He shakes my hand with more enthusiasm. "I am happy to meet you. When I found out about that particular operation I was astonished that anyone would volunteer for that suicide mission." He motioned toward Han. "Well, except for Han and Luke. That was an amazing accomplishment! You must be one hell of a Jedi!"

"Thanks," I say as we dropped our hands. Stang, I'm starting to like this guy.

Another pilot came up to Wes (I later found out his name was Hobbie). "Wes, I talked to a couple of those waitresses and they are getting off shift soon. They would like to meet a couple Rogues. You want to go?"

Wes lit up. "I think I have time to show them some of my special maneuvers." He turned to me and lifted his drink in a salute. "Nice meeting you Mark, Kira."

I gave him a wave then turned to Kira who was smirking at me knowingly. "Getting a little jealous, Mark?"

I blush. "A little, but that is only because you are the most beautiful woman in the room."

Kira scoffed. "You better not let Han or Luke hear you say that."

I smile. "Okay, you are the most beautiful woman to me."

She takes my hand and pulls me down into a small couch. "Don't be jealous; he was just making polite conversation."

"Hah, please!" I shook my head in amusement. "Don't forget I can sense his intentions in the Force and I have to tell you— _that_ wasn't innocent banter on his part."

She gave me a sultry smile. "Oh really, what were his intentions?"

I leaned over and whispered in her ear. She looked at me surprised. "Really? Wes seemed like such a nice man."

I rolled my eyes. "These are Rogue pilots, heroes of the Rebellion; they probably have women throwing themselves at them all the time. They're players and much more sexually experienced than I am. So, yes, I'm a little jealous; they probably steal away a lot of guys' girlfriends."

She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest and gave me a playful glare. "You're jealous of their sexual experience? So are you saying that you want to go out and get more sexual experience?"

"Yes I do… but only if you are my instructor." I grinned broadly.

She laughed. "Good answer."

At that time, Lando sauntered over to where we were sitting. He gives a winning smile as he extends a hand out to Kira. "Hello. I'm Lando Calrissian…I don't think we've met."

Kira and I both stood to greet the hero of what was being called _The Battle of the Maw_. She offered him her hand, which she probably thought he was going to shake, but Lando brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss.

Kira looked a little uncomfortable. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said while pulling her hand away quickly. "I'm Kira Starkos and this is…" she turns to me and paused. For a second I thought she forgot my name. "This is my fiancé Mark Tantiss."

I was so startled that I just stood there wide-eyed. Eventually I realized Lando's hand was extended towards me. I pull myself together enough to give him a handshake, but I am still looking at Kira.

Lando grinned. "Congratulations, when is the big day?"

"We don't have a date set yet." Kira says quickly as she glowered at me. I think my staring has begun to unnerve her. I shift my attention back to Calrissian and try to think of something to say, but my mind went blank.

Lando engaged in a couple minutes of pleasant conversation with Kira and then gave his goodbyes. I sat down on the couch my mind reeling and my heart thundering crazily. I've wanted to ask Kira to marry me for weeks. Was this a hint that she wanted that also? Or was she just tired of pilots flirting with her and decided this was a way to get rid of Lando?

"Mark…Mark!" Kira's voice broke through my musings. I look over to her and she doesn't look happy. "For Force-sake Mark, I said that so he'd leave me alone. Mara warned me about Lando Calrissian—so you can wipe that look of sheer panic off your face."

"Huh?" I say a bit confused. I then realized she interpreted my look of surprise as alarm over the thought of marriage.

"Don't worry; I won't ever say that again." Her voice was strained as she gave me a tight smile.

"Kira, you just surprised me. That's all." I am not sure what to say. I want to ask her to marry me, but I want to do it in a private romantic place…not in a room full of drunken Rebels. I don't even have a ring yet.

"Mark, Kira!" I hear Mara shout out enthusiastically. She walks up to me with a wide grin and gave me a hug. Luke came up behind her looking equally excited. "I have to find out about your engagement from Lando? When did this happen?"

"Ummm…not long ago." I mutter. Frack…I need to extricate myself from this room and talk to Kira privately.

"Umm, Mara, Luke, can we keep a lid on this until we can tell Kira's parents?" I look at Kira. "Can I talk to you privately?" I then turn back to Luke and Mara. "Excuse us please." I gave them my best disarming smile as I gently took Kira's arm and guide her to the balcony at the back of the room.

As we exited into the cool night air Kira's anger appeared to ebb away. "Sorry Mark. I didn't think Lando would go running to Luke and Mara."

I took a deep cleansing breath and let it out slowly and then pulled her into my embrace. "Kira there is only one way to fix this mess."

She looked down to the floor. "I know, tell everybody it's not true…we're not engaged."

"No, I think we have no choice but _to_ get married," I said with a joyful grin.

"Stop joking, Mark," Kira protested.

"I'm not joking. I have been waiting for a woman like you all my life. I love you."

Kira gave a small laugh, "All your life…Mark you are less than a year old."

I smiled then gave her a gentle kiss and pulled her back into a hug. "When you say it that way it doesn't sound so impressive."

She chuckled and hugged me tightly. "Maybe not, but I've been waiting all my life for a man like you. And at twenty-eight standard years of age that _is_ impressive."

I give her a mock look of horror. "You are twenty-seven years older than me? Ohhh, I have to think about this some more. I don't know if I can handle being the kept boy-toy to such a mature woman. Maybe I should look for somebody closer to my age."

She rolls her eyes. "You have the mature part right. Mark if you dated a female your age you'd end up in jail."

I laugh. "We don't want that happening. I have a much better destiny in mind." I take a deep breath to steady my heart. "In fact, I know exactly what and who I want in my future." I drop down to my knees. "Kira, will you marry me."

Despite all our kidding around she actually looked surprised that I'm serious. "Kira, I am sorry that I don't have the ring. I thought this was a party for Luke and Mara's engagement…so proposing on their special occasion was the last thing on my mind." I paused, waiting for her answer. "Marry me?" I ask again.

She grabs my hands and pulls me to my feet and gave me a hug. I can see tears in her eyes. "Yes, yes, I would love to be your wife."

I grab her off her feet and swirl her around while kissing her. This is a dream come true—a joy beyond words. I'm going to be a husband to one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy. As I lowered her to the ground I know I must be grinning like a fool.

"Do you want to get out of this place and go ring shopping?"

Tears spilled down her face but her eyes were full of love and warmth. "Definitely!"

I just want to officially note this in my datapad: **_This is the happiest day of my life!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**ENTRY 60: _Coruscant_**

We acquired four more Jedi recruits this month—three men and one woman—all have medium to high Force sensitivity according to Luke. Two of the men served with Luke during the Rebellion; Keiran Halcyon is a blond Corellian-born X-Wing pilot and the other man is Kyle Katarn a former Imperial Stormtrooper turned rebel. Both men are very guarded about their pasts, but then so am I…so I guess we all have that in common. Well, that and all three of us have awesome looking beards.

The other two are a couple: Cray Mingla and Nichos Marr. Cray is a tall blond female with a doctorate in artificial intelligence. Nichos is an artificial intelligence programmer. Both are experts in their field, which makes me wonder why they want to be Jedi. Why leave a comfortable, good paying career where you have the respect and admiration of your peers to train for a job that can be brutal, messy and sometimes fatal? I guess some people want to develop all their latent talents. Or maybe it is the mystique of the Jedi that attracts people to the order.

Jedi students to date: Jem, Rayf, Mara, Tionne, Kam, Kyp, Kyle, Kerian, Cray, Nichos and me. Luke hopes to train us to a level that we can help teach future Jedi apprentices.

For the time being, Luke is scrambling to try to figure out how his Jedi are going to support themselves. I am sure back in the days of the Old Republic the Jedi were easy to take care of because of the "No Attachment" rule (another thing we discovered in the Ossus books we acquired). The leadership didn't have to worry about families to support.

I noticed that the "No Attachment" rule was one tenet that Luke was quick to ignore. Oh sure, he'll suggest I wear a ridiculous braid and cumbersome Jedi robes, but when it comes to not having relationships…no way! Even if he did want to institute that particular rule I am sure Mara would have a thing or two to say about that.

Anyway, he needs to find out what to do about finances. His Jedi students will either have to find part time jobs or a stipend system for students and salaries for the Jedi Knights must be established. This is not a big deal to me, I have my restaurant as a source of income, but people like Kyp, Jem and Rayf came to Coruscant will little more than the clothes on their back. Keiran said he is married so he has a family to support.

Luke said the New Republic would probably foot the bill. I asked him if that would make us government employees. He said no. He was under the impression that the Jedi would remain autonomous.

For some reason I think that might be impossible. If a government is fully funding an army of warriors, they have every reason to expect those warriors to be loyal to them. If we were completely autonomous, what would happen if the government started a war that the Jedi didn't support? Would the government cut our funding? Kick us off planet? Exile us until we decided to follow orders?

Luke can't see this possibility because the government currently consists of his friends, military comrades and family. But what will happen twenty or thirty years down the line when you don't have Mon Mothma leading the NR, but somebody who may not be pro-Jedi?

Maybe because of my trooper flash-training I favor the Jedi being part of the New Republic military…perhaps as a Special Forces type of unit. We could go in as a group or one Jedi could be attached to a conventional unit as a Jedi asset. I'm going to run this idea past Luke. I would like to work with the military. I also would like to attend some military schools not covered in my flash training, such as flight instruction, counter-espionage school, and Jump training.

Meanwhile, Mara is going on another run with Karrde. She said she is going to rendezvous with a woman she will train as her replacement. She showed me a holo of the lady. She's a nice looking brunette named Zara Maru. Mara said she was a former Imperial Intelligence officer who defected after the destruction of Alderaan. She didn't go to the rebel side, but she definitely no longer had any Imperial sympathies.

I asked Mara how she knew about her. It turns out Zara Maru was on Palpatine's fifty most wanted list. If Mara or any other Imperial saw her she was to be…and I quote… ' _Terminated with extreme prejudice'_.

I grinned. "When you contacted her, did you tell her you once had orders to kill her on sight?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "Telling a person they were once a target for assassination is usually not the best way to make a good first impression."

I laughed. "I don't know, if I remember correctly that was one of the first things you told me…and we get along fine."

Mara shook her head. "Mark, you're …different. Also, I think your Skywalker DNA makes you attracted to dangerous women."

I made a face. "Kira's not dangerous."

Mara snorted. "I've seen how she feeds you. All that rich food and creamy desserts…she's just letting the cholesterol kill you slowly."

"Maybe," I chuckled, "but death by chocolate is not a bad way to go." I look at the holo again. "I notice you picked a replacement that is attractive and about Karrde's age…are you finding a replacement _and_ playing matchmaker?"

She shrugged. "Karrde never was one to mix business with pleasure…but if I have to find a replacement I might as well find somebody easy on his eyes."

Ha! I don't care what she says…she's playing matchmaker.

Good...Karrde deserves to find someone special and maybe have a family. After all, it was his blaster that killed Palpatine. The galaxy doesn't know this…most believe Luke and Han are the heroes of Byss. The rest of us have purposely kept in the shadows. Karrde is a smuggler who needs to remain neutral. He works in Imperial areas of the galaxy just as much as in Alliance territories.

As for me, I would be happy if the galaxy never heard of me. I don't need to answer any uncomfortable questions like:

" _Mark, Is it true you are the clone of a son-of-a-Sith created a lab by an evil dark Jedi clone and genetically mutated to become a giant. And is it true that you were probably scheduled to be muted and chemically lobotomized so you could become a completely subservient extension of your creator's will…but luckily you were saved by the son and daughter of Lord Vader, an ex-Spice smuggler and the former Emperor's Hand?"_

No thank you. Luke and Han can be the heroes. I don't need the notoriety.

.

.

**ENTRY 61: _Coruscant_ —The Wedding Announcement**

Princess Leia Organa Solo officially announced the engagement of her brother to Mara Jade yesterday during a huge press conference transmitted across the galaxy via the holonet. Immediately the conspiracy theories emerged. The first question reporters had was if the marriage of the Rebellion's greatest hero and Mara Jade the former Emperor's Hand was an arranged wedding as part of a peace plan between the New Republic and the Imperial Remnants.

An arranged marriage? Really? Don't the reporters have eyes? I can see asking that question if Mara had the looks of a Hutt…but she's a fine looking woman. Anyway, she hasn't been with the Empire for years and has no connection to the current Imperials. Holo-reporters are idiots.

Conspiracy theory number two was their marriage was to solidify the Jedi power-base and establish a Force Empire. No, I think the marriage is to solidify their union so they can have Force-enhanced sex on a daily basis. Although, I have to admit, the idea of a Force Empire of Imperial Knights is interesting.

Then people wanted to know if the timing was significant. The news of the destruction of Daala's fleet and the prototype Death Star was declassified a week ago…and there had to be a connection.

Ha…I know why it was announced now and it has nothing to do with politics…Mara's pregnant.

They haven't officially told anybody (except maybe for Luke's family), but I figured it out. First Mara was actively shielding her thoughts from me, which made me suspicious. Then one day I saw Luke and Mara standing together across the courtyard. Luke whispered something to her and then rubbed her stomach is a strange way. It wasn't a sensual touch, but a tender and caring hand caressing her lower abdomen as if he was trying to sense something there. A wide grin broke out on Luke's face and then he picked her up off her feet and twirled her around once before he set her down and kissed her passionately. Okay, I'm no Corsec investigator, but I am pretty sure there was possibly, maybe some significance to his actions.

I got confirmation the next day when I saw Mara alone at the Palace and I said, "So Skywalker finally knocked you up."

The resulting punch in the arm and subsequent threats to cut off parts of my body if I opened my mouth was proof enough.

So I guess Mara wanted to get married while she could still fit in a wedding dress.

It's about damn time they got married and started a family.

I need to start thinking about my wedding. I guess I have to find out when Mara and Luke are getting married. I don't want scheduling conflicts.

Kira hasn't pressured me to set a date yet…but her mother...oh wow...her mother wants grandchildren….NOW! Neither of Kira's brothers are married, so the pressure is on. Hey, I am fine with having kids now, but Kira has her career. She finally worked her way up to the apex of her profession, so she might want to wait. But it's not like the owner of the restaurant is going to fire her if she gets pregnant…especially if he's the one fathering the child. That's one thing I like about being her boss…there are some awesome employee-employer benefits!

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**ENTRY 62: Bachelor Party, _Coruscant._**

I just got back from Luke's bachelor's party. Han thought it would be a great idea if all of Luke's male friends went down to the lower levels of Coruscant to a place called the _Red Rancor_ … which sounded like a nice safe place to celebrate impending nuptials….not! Han, Lando, Chewie, almost all the Rogue pilots that flew with Luke during the rebellion, the _Wild Karrde_ crew, and a handful of Luke's Jedi students were at the party.

It was awesome to see Chin again. He gave me a big hug followed by a slap on the shoulder.

"Did you bring Nibbles?" I had asked him to bring my pet ysalamiri down from the _Wild Karrde_ for me.

"They're in the shuttle," Chin said.

"They?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You don't want Nibbles to get lonely. I brought down another female so she'd have company."

I smiled. I missed my pet. Mara once commented on how strange it was for a Force-user to have a Force-Void tree lizard as an animal companion, but that particular animal had saved my life more than once. Also, I snooze better with her around. When I'm asleep I'm often awakened by disturbances in the Force… and on Coruscant with trillions of sentient beings… there's always something happening to disturb a Force-user's sleep.

"I heard you're getting married," Chin said. "Don't do it. You need to play the field so you can get other women out of your system before you settle down."

I rolled my eyes. If playing the field got women out of your system, Chin would be a celibate Bendu monk by now. "Chin, you know Kira, so you also know she's a major catch."

He shrugged. "She does cook great," he admitted.

I smirked. "She does a _lot_ of things great."

"Oh ho, another whipped _Wild Karrde_ crew member." Chin chuckled as he slapped me on the back.

"Another?" I asked confused.

He winked at me. "That new crew member, Zara Maru, is working out fine for Karrde."

I grinned happily. Mara is a pretty good matchmaker after all. "Come on, let's get you a drink and congratulate the groom."

.

.

Luke was having an awesome time at his party. You can tell he is really close to these people. I think every one of his friends would put his life on the line for Luke…I know I would. Near the end of the night he was fairly tipsy and was saying some things that probably would irritate Mara if she knew about it.

Luke was sitting in a booth with me, Chewie and Han. Han joked about Mara possibly killing Luke on his wedding night. I had to chuckle…yeah _Death by Kriffing_ is more like it. Ha!

"Han, Mara would never hurt me. We have a bond within the Force. It's incredible. It's like we can see into each other's soul. She knows everything about me and I know everything about her. It's like one soul in two bodies. There are no secrets." Luke rambled while sipping his mug of ale. He must be drunk. I have never heard a man drone on about love so much as I have this evening. He has it _bad_ for Mara. _'Shhpuuuu'_ goes the lightwhip!

Han snorted. "Luke, to be honest, that doesn't sound very appealing. There is no way I would want Leia to know all my secrets."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "That's my sister you're talking about…what secrets are you keeping from her?" Luke sounded irritated as he started to rise out of his seat on wobbly legs.

Han put a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder and pushed him back into his seat. "Calm down Luke, I'm talking about losing a little too many credits in a Sabaac game type of secrets." Han looked over to me. "Mark, you like dating somebody who doesn't know your every thought, right?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Kira seems to know my every thought even without the Force…anyway, I don't keep secrets from her."

Han scowled at me. "So when she asks you one of those typical woman questions that get most men in trouble…like… _'Does this dress make my butt look fat'_ …you answer her honestly?"

I smiled. "Yes, because she has an awesome butt, but I know what you mean. Kira once made me some exotic dishes that probably appealed to some species but it made my stomach lurch…but I told her it tasted great. Let me give you a heads up…don't eat Gran food…ever! It taste bad going down and it makes everything come out in record time."

Chewie gave an amused harrumph.

"Don't laugh," I said. "Wookiee food is just as bad. Everything is raw."

Chewie said something in the Shyriiwook language that I didn't understand, but Han obviously did. He almost choked on his drink because he was laughing so hard. I was going to ask Han what Chewie said, but then decided any comment that involved the subject _'eating something raw',_ I probably didn't want translated.

"No, no, it's wonderful having our bond," Luke continued with a goofy _'I'm so in love'_ look on his face (I know that look because I see it in the mirror whenever Kira is around me). "It is a deep form of intimacy."

Han, fully recovered from his laughing fit, shrugged. "Hey Kid, if you like Mara knowing all your secrets, that's fine." He got a sly grin on his face. "What did she say about your old girlfriends?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Mara knew I wasn't a virgin."

Han's smile grew broader. "What did she say about _'The Kiss'_ …you know the one you got on Hoth?"

I jumped in my seat when the Wookiee let out a loud whooping sound, which I could only interpret as laughter. I looked at Luke who was glaring at Han and then back to Han who had a poodoo-eating grin on his face.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. I am very curious as to what they're referring to. I have to shield around Luke, but by the look on his face I can tell he's annoyed.

"Nothing, Mark," Han said while laughing.

I was about to ask Luke again, but we were interrupted by a couple of tattooed goons who wandered up to our table.

"Hey, it's the Hero of the Rebellion, Luke Skywalker," The taller fellow with a tribal tattoo on his face said with a pronounced drunken slur.

"We heard you are getting married to the Emperor's Hand. Couldn't you find anything better than a traitorous Imperial to play house with?" the second man chimed in with a smirk on his face.

' _Are these guys actually trying to pick a fight with Luke?'_ I thought in disbelief. Maybe they assumed Luke wouldn't do anything because he's a Jedi Master, but the fact that he was sitting next to a Wookiee, the legendary _'shoot first'_ Han Solo and a two-meter redheaded giant should have given them some pause!

I looked back to Luke. He rarely gets angry, but I can tell he doesn't like anybody talking about Mara. He tried to stand but Han put a hand on his shoulder. "Luke, these guys are professional rabble rousers." Han pointed to other men in the crowd with holocameras. "They work with the paparazzi. They want to provoke you into a fight."

Luke sighed. "Then let's go home…the media sleemos obviously know we're here and why."

I stood up putting myself between the men and my friends as they moved toward the club exit. I didn't like the idea of letting these guys have the last word, but we definitely didn't need any trouble the night before Luke's wedding.

The two guys looked around me and gave it one last try. "Where are you going Skywalker? Off to Kriff the Emperor's worn-out _sloppy seconds?_ "

Blood suddenly rushed to my face as anger built up inside of me. I was sure the veins in my neck and temple were visibly throbbing. I looked back to Luke. I really hoped he hadn't heard that last remark but he did. Chewie, Han and Luke turned around, all looking furious.

I would never want to do anything to bring dishonor to the Jedi Order, but the look on Luke's face was permission enough for me to risk doing so. I grabbed the man by the front of his tunic and he yelped as his feet left the ground.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister that way!" I was furious! I have Palpatine's memories and I KNOW there was nothing EVER sexual between her and the Emperor.

The man looked shocked. He expected a response from Luke, but he obviously didn't imagine he was going to infuriate me. "Your sister? Oh kriff!" the man sputtered.

His friend moved forward, his arm cocked back preparing to strike me, but I spun towards him with his comrade still in my grip. My attacker couldn't redirect his punch in time and ended up pummeling his friend in the head and knocking him out. I dropped the unconscious man on the ground and started after the other guy but Luke had already coldcocked him with a wicked right hook. I can see the flashes going off from holocameras and I winced at the thought of us being plastered over the HoloNet tonight. But Luke scowled at the reporters and made a waving motion with his hand, looking every bit the Jedi Master. The holoreporters' cameras crackled and flickered. I smiled as I realized Luke had used the Force to render them useless.

By then the Rogues noticed what was going on and they wanted in on the action. Wedge, Hobbie and Wes snatched the fried holocameras from the men and smashed them on the floor. That caused a major scuffle. I saw Chin running up to the melee with a grin on his face. I think he lives for bar fights.

At this point it was an all out brawl. Gods, I hope Kira doesn't find out about this. She made me promise that I would stay out of trouble tonight.

A bunch of locals joined the fight but they are no match for Rogues, smugglers and Jedi. I looked over to see Kam and Kyle tossing gang members across the room. Karrde was in a corner holding a drink with a big grin on his face; he obviously enjoyed the fight. I saw a purple cape swirling around and realized Lando was holding his own against a couple of thugs. Chewie held a panicked gang member over his head before he tossed him over a couple tables. I caught a glimpse of Han before he busted some hooligan's nose with a straight jab.

I ran up to Chin who was now trying to hold off two swoop gang members. I knocked out one man with one punch and Chin took out the other. He grinned at me. "Just like old times, huh, Mark?"

"Unfortunately," I said when suddenly the side of my head spiked with pain. I reach up and felt blood. "What the hell?" I looked to the ground and saw a broken beer bottle. I then noticed that the room was full of flying chairs and bottles. I used the Force to deflect a few more projectiles coming in our direction. In the distance I heard police sirens.

Luke came up behind me with a happy drunken smirk on his face. It looks like he's enjoying this! "Come on Mark, Mara will kill us if we end up in jail."

I grab Chin's shirt and pull him in the direction of the exit as I signaled to Karrde to follow us.

"I have a speeder," I said to Luke as we burst out of the building. "Need a ride?"

Han spotted an airtaxi and flagged it down. "No need, I'll get Luke and Chewie home," he said.

I nodded and took off towards the parking area. Karrde, Chin and I jumped into my vehicle and we took off just before the police arrived. People were flooding out of the club and disappearing into the crowded streets as I pulled away.

"How's my head?" I asked Chin as I drove the speeder down the skyway.

Chin inspected the side of my face. "The cut's not bad, just a scratch, but you have a nasty bruise forming."

I sighed. Kira was going to kill me.

I dropped Karrde and Chin off at the shuttle. I picked up the ysalamiri with nutrient cages and told my friends I would see them at the wedding.

When I got home Kira was waiting up for me. Her smile immediately turned to a frown when she saw my face.

"You got into a bar fight, didn't you?" She accused me.

I tried to give her my most innocent look. "What, me? No." I set the ysalamiri cages down inside the doorway. "Why would you think that?"

She went to the kitchen and moistened a paper towel. She came back to me and gently started to clean my wound. She gave me a smirk. "Okay, then tell me how you got hurt."

I know it is impossible to lie to her, but I thought maybe I would joke around a bit. "I _definitely_ wasn't in a bar fight with a swoop gang and a bunch of paparazzi…I got this cut and bruise…umm…by…." I looked up at the ceiling in a mock expression of deep thought making it obvious that the next thing to come out of my mouth was going to be a lie.

"I…ah…got it during a lap dance….yeah…that's it. There was a female Barabel stripper there, or at least I think it was a female, and things got a little rough…you know when she shakes her behind in your face that tail can swing around dangerously."

She put her hands on her hips. "Oh, I see, you were injured by a giant lizard-like stripper." She pursed her lips together. "Tell me what _really_ happened right now or you're cut off," she threatened.

My eyes flew open. "You're going to cut me off from sex?"

She frowned. "No! Why should I have to suffer because of your bad behavior? I am cutting you off from homemade chocolate desserts."

"Noooo!" I moaned. "Okay, I _was_ in a bar fight with a swoop gang and paparazzi, but I didn't start it…well, not really."

Kira rolled her eyes as she went to the 'fresher and got a few bacta patches. She adhered them to my head as she shook her head in disgust. "What did they do to provoke you into a fight?"

"These guys were saying to Luke that Mara was the Emperor's… concubine!"

Kira stepped back with a look of horror. "No! They didn't."

I nodded my head. "Yes, they did."

She shook her head and her brow furrowed in anger. "They are just damn lucky that Mara wasn't there." She thought about it for a second. "They're also lucky I wasn't there or they'd be digging a stiletto heel out of their crotch!"

Ouch! My hands instinctively dropped in a protective position over my groin just at the thought.

"I hope you and Luke beat the kriff out of them."

I started laughing and kissed her. "They won't be saying nasty things about Mara again." I looked over to the cages I brought in. "Chin brought me Nibbles and another ysalamiri. I was going to build them a cage here until they can be in their final home in the Jedi temple. Is that okay?"

It was my apartment, but Kira moved in shortly after our engagement, so she has a right to veto this pet arrangement. She just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind, but _you_ have to clean the cages."

"Deal," I say as I grabbed her up in my arms. "Since I told you the truth can I get some chocolate…perhaps in bed?" I gave her a wink.

"You _are_ a naughty boy." She smiled widely.

One thing that's good about being a non-drinker, while everybody else was passed-out drunk or nursing a hangover, Kira and I were able to continue the party throughout the night.

I love Kira. And chocolate. Or chocolate-covered Kira. Ha!


	15. Chapter 15

**ENTRY 63 : Luke and Mara's Wedding, Imperial Palace, _Coruscant._**

I never saw Luke nervous before today. Even when he walked on lava and fought a Fire Dragon he looked calm, but an hour before his wedding he was anxiously pacing in a back room of the newly rebuilt Palace chapel.

Han was doing his best to calm Luke down, even though he appeared almost as uneasy as the Jedi Master. I think Han had a case of stage fright. As Luke's chief attendant his image would be transmitted across the galaxy along with the bride and groom…that's enough to make any man tense.

"It's natural to be nervous Kid, but you're doing the right thing here," Han said.

"Yeah, especially since you knocked her up," I added.

Luke glowered at me. "Not funny, Mark. I'm not nervous about getting married…I've had this vague feeling of anxiety and dread for the last couple weeks and now those feelings are getting more concrete."

"We can have things checked out, if you want," Han said.

Luke pulled at the collar of his formal wear. "There is definitely something wrong." He looked up to me. "Mark, get some of the Jedi students and place them on the entrances and exits. They should be trained well enough to sense evil intent in any of the guests. Tell them not to confront any suspicious person without back-up."

He turned to Han. "See if you can get a larger Corsucanti Police presence outside the palace. Tell them there are rumors of trouble occurring. With all the political elite here we need more security."

"You got it Kid." Han pulled out his comlink and started making calls.

I took off and gave the instructions to the ushers and Jedi apprentices. I was hoping that Luke's vague feeling of dread was simply cold feet, but I don't think we'd be that lucky…I'm getting a bad feeling also.

I placed Jem, Rayf, Tionne and Kyp near the Palace entrances. Kam, Kyle and I were ushers in the wedding but would be ready to respond to trouble if called. We all had small comlinks placed in our ears to communicate covertly. I wished Kerian was with us, but he was off on a mission and Cray was probably at the hospital with her fiancé Nichos who recently was diagnosed with a fatal disease called Quannot's Syndrome

I looked around the huge chapel. Gods, I never in my life have seen so many people. The restored amphitheater of the Imperial palace is said to hold two thousand people, but I think twice that number was crowded into the seats and were standing in the open area next to the stage.

Kyle, Kam and I helped invited guests to their seats, but kept a close eye out for danger. I felt better when I was told an elite tactical unit of the Coruscanti Police had arrived and was providing perimeter security. I have no idea why they weren't there in the first place. It's only the biggest event in the galaxy. This place should have been crawling with security.

"Mark," Jem's voice came over the com. She and Rayf had learned Basic but they still had thick Ossus accents and my named sounded more like 'Merk'.

"Mark here," I replied.

"The police have encountered trouble on the south side. Should we lock down?"

"Yeah, the ceremony is about to start." I saw Jem start to close the door, but an Ithorian put his foot in the doorway, preventing it from shutting. I could see a strange look come over Jem's face as the alien presented her his invitation. She took it and looked over to me nervously. I reached out with the Force and I could feel what she probably sensed…it wasn't the Force signature of an Ithorian…but a human in disguise.

I reach up to the comlink screwed into my right ear. "Kam, see the Ithorian in your aisle?" There was a click telling me that was an affirmative. "I think it's a human in disguise."

Kyle came over the comlink. "I'll be over to help you Kam." All three of us converged on the towering Ithorian. We stopped the dark-brown alien and he presented his invitation. It looked real, but forgeries were possible. I could see Kam look down at the alien's free hand…the one not holding the invitation. "Deadman switch!" Kam yelled as he grabbed the imposter's hand. All three of us must have been pushing that button down with the Force simultaneously because we heard the cracking of bone and then a very human scream coming from within the Ithorian costume. As Kam held the deadman switch down, Kyle and I each grabbed one of the suspect's arms and used the Force to escort him out of the amphitheater and into the hands of the New Republic security detail.

I thought he might have been a suicide bomber, but under his cloak was a datapad. I later discovered that the man was an Imperial sympathizer who intended to download a virus into the New Republic computers that would go out and destroy the old Imperial communication system, severing all worlds from one another.

I had to chuckle. Mara told me months ago that when the NR retook Coruscant the first thing the leadership did was have Karrde's old slicer, Ghent, put in computer firewalls and virus protection to prevent that very scenario.

Once the intruder was in safe hands we returned to the ceremony. I made my way to where Kira was and sat down. Luckily, I didn't miss much. I was able to hear Mara and Luke give their vows.

"Mara Jade, do you freely bind yourself to Luke Skywalker, to be his companion, partner, aide and comfort for all the days of your life?" Admiral Ackbar, officiator of the marriage, asked.

I chuckled softly. Mara is going to bind herself to Luke? Kinky! That's something I'd like to see…or maybe not. Kira gave me a warning look. Shavit! I think she knows what I'm thinking. I swear she has the Force…or maybe she just knows me really, really well.

"I do," Mara said softly.

The Mon Calamari Admiral continued. "And you, Luke Skywalker, do you promise to forsake all others, to be Mara's comfort and confidant, friend, lover and companion for your mortal days?"

Behind me I heard somebody whisper, "It's a trap!" I'm pretty sure it was Wes Janson.

"I do," Luke replied.

At this point I could see Mara and Luke whispering something to each other, but I couldn't make out what was said. Kira grabbed my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. I looked over and she had tears in her eyes. Why do women cry at weddings? Whoever is paying for this ceremony should be crying. It must have cost a fortune.

The Admiral asked Han for the rings. Of course, Luke had his Artoo unit hold the rings. His relationship with his Astromech droid is creepy. That would be like me having my pet Nibbles as my ring bearer.

Han took the rings from the droid's mechanical claw and handed them to Luke. The two exchanged rings and were pronounced husband and wife. They turned to each other, both looking completely love-struck, and kissed….and kissed…for a very, very long time. I think they forgot this wedding was being filmed. I wanted to yell, ' _Get a room_!', but I was certain that would result in a well placed elbow strike to my ribs. Luckily the room was full of Rogues. "Stay on target, Red Leader!" somebody yelled out, followed by rowdy laughter.

Mara and Luke were still in a passionate embrace when they both broke out laughing. Luke reluctantly pulled away from his bride and I could see his face was flushed. I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or desire, but if the intense emotions that flooded over me through the Force were any indication, it was probably a little bit of both. I wouldn't be surprised if the happy couple skipped out of the reception early to get a head start on their Honeymoon.

Luke reached out and took Mara's hand and then turned toward the audience.

"I present to you, the Skywalkers," Admiral Ackbar announced in a deep rumbling voice.

Kira burst out crying once more. Gods, if she gets this emotional over Luke and Mara's wedding what is she going to do during our nuptials?

After the ceremony Kira and I were invited to a reception for five hundred of Luke and Mara's closest friends. And I say that facetiously. I think every important person in the galaxy was there, including Senators, world leaders, royalty and New Republic Generals and Admirals. There were some people Luke and Mara actually invited such as the Solos, Rogues and Luke's Jedi students.

Mara moved from one political figure to the other, charming them all. Palpatine trained her well when it came to mingling. It is a useful skill for an assassin. Luke, on the other hand, looked uncomfortable meeting the VIPs. Only when he was around the Rogues and Jedi did he look relaxed.

Kira looked at the throng of people, turned to me and said, "We should elope."

I chuckled. I wish we could, but I am pretty sure Kira's mother would kill us if we did.

"How about a small wedding?"

She nodded her head. "Very small."

The music started and Mara and Luke started their first dance as a married couple. I held out my hand to Kira. "Would you care to dance?"

She smiled. "Absolutely."

.

.

**ENTRY 64: _Coruscant_**

This day didn't exactly turn out the way I planned.

It started out well enough. Today was the day I would be tested on my lightsaber techniques. Kam was chosen to be my opponent and we were to duel until one of us yielded or neither could continue the fight. I was nervous all week about this particular exam…not because I didn't think I could hold my own…but because Kira was going to be there to watch me fight. For some reason having her there made me anxious. I wanted to impress her and that might be a distraction. I was going to ask her not to come, but then I thought if I could be distracted by a woman in the viewing stand (albeit an extremely sexy and beautiful woman)…then I wouldn't make much of a Jedi.

Kam and I walked to the center of courtyard where a dueling area was set up. Both of us were dressed in Jedi robes because Luke had some holo-reporters that were going to record the duel as part of a recruiting holo (no beskar armor for me today). That was just another thing to make me nervous. Now if I screw up it's not only in front of Kira, but probably the entire galaxy.

We stood facing each other, activated our lightsabers and gave each other a salute. We then went into a fighting stance and waited for Luke to give the command to fight.

"Begin!" Luke shouted. The words were barely out of his mouth before Kam lunged forward. I quickly parried his attack and countered with one of my own. Kam backflipped out of the way and my blade swooshed through the space he once occupied.

Kam is a master of the _Ataru_ form of lightsaber combat. During our previous practice matches I spent most of the bout trying to keep track of his location. It's like fighting a Jedi hawk-bat hyped up on glitterstim spice. He's there one second and then the next thing I know he is flying across the courtyard twirling and cart wheeling.

I can flip and spin, but it takes more energy to move my bulk…I know Luke tells me that _'Size matters not'_ , but if that was always true then why did the Jedi develop the Fifth Lightsaber Form, Shien/Djem-So, for the tall and muscular Jedi warriors? Of course, Luke doesn't say that particular phrase to me much anymore…I guess he got sick of me responding with _'That's what she said'_. Ha!

I somersaulted away from Kam's flying dive, avoiding his blade by centimeters. We both get on our feet and circle around each other and then attack again. The next hour or so consisted of a blur of attacks, parries, reposte, feints, counter-parries, more backflips, spinning blades and counterattacks.

To the viewers in the stands it probably looked like two men sparring with the grace of dancers and the agility of gymnasts, but to the duelers it is a grueling painful match. Within ten minutes most men would be exhausted. Only with the use of the Force are we still standing.

After a series of attacks and counterattacks, Kam throws up his hand and Force shoves me back. I knew that was a legal move and should've been ready for it, but I wasn't and I was thrown back about five meters and landed on the ground. Kam moved in for the killing blow, but I was able to roll out of the way and bring my blade up to repel the attack.

I get back to my feet and Kam and I circle around each other again taking the time to catch our breath and trying to draw the Force back into our bodies to fortify our strength. My knees were getting shaky and I don't know how much longer I could go on. The thought of yielding flitters through my mind, but I push the thought away. I'm not going to yield with Kira looking on.

I advanced on Kam and try a Force shove of my own, but Kam was ready for it and only stumbled back a meter. I bring my saber bearing down on him but his blade crosses mine. Our blades remained crossed and snapping with energy, that is until Kam put a boot to my chest and pushed me back.

We both look at each other utterly exhausted.

"Yield Mark," Kam tells me.

I shake my head. "I'm not going to yield…not with my fiancé watching." I motion with my head toward the viewing stands.

Kam grins. "I'm not going to yield with my girlfriend watching either." He motions over to where Tionne is standing next to Mara and Luke.

My shoulders slump; this match may go on for a very long time.

"Come on Mark. Nobody expects you to beat me. I have been training all my life—first with my father, then under a darkside instructor and then with Master Skywalker. You on the other hand have been training for…what… a year from what Luke tells me? Yield Mark, you can't beat me."

I almost laughed. I knew exactly what he was doing. I let him know, in so many words, that his taunting tricks wouldn't work. His eyes went wide as I advanced and thrust my hand up for another Force shove. Kam steadied himself, pushing back with the Force and moving back only a meter. Before he could regain his footing I stopped pushing with the Force and instead pulled him in my direction with the last of my energy. Kam's eyes went wide as he moved towards me until my glowing blade impacted him dead center on his chest.

He looked down and gasped in pain. I deactivated my blade and smiled as I held up the orange handle of the practice saber. "Good thing these things aren't real."

Kam stumbled back, exhausted. At that point the last of my energy was expended. I dropped to the ground trying to catch my breath. After a few minutes I heard the sound of feet running and Kira calling out my name.

I was lying on my back, totally exhausted. She leaned down next to me. "Are you okay, Mark?"

"Come closer," I whispered to her. When she did I grabbed her up in my arms and kissed her. She kissed me back and then laughed as she tried to get out of my grip.

"Let me go, Mark, you're filthy."

I can see the sweat and dirt from my clothing rubbing off and soiling her shirt. "I _am_ filthy…I'm also sweaty and dirty."

"Funny," she said as she stood. She offered me her hand and did her best to help me up.

I embraced her again and this time she didn't protest. "How about you and me go back to the apartment and get cleaned up. I need somebody to wash my back," I said.

She gave me a sensual smile. "I can do that."

As we were about to leave I could see Kam talking to Luke and Mara. All three were staring at me with troubled looks on their faces. I can sense through the Force that there was a problem. "Kira, I think Luke may need me a little longer." I gave her a soft kiss. "Why don't you go on ahead and I'll meet you shortly."

She gave me a concerned look, but nodded her head. "Okay, I'll see you when you get home."

She took off and I walked over to where Luke and Kam were standing. Mara had a medical kit out and was putting a bacta patch on Kam's chest wound. It was a nasty welt, but nothing that wouldn't heal in a day. As soon as I got close to Luke I started shielding to prevent Force backlash.

I looked at Kam then Luke and Mara—I can tell they are upset about something. "What's up?" I asked.

Luke gives me a forced smile. "Mark, can we talk privately?"

Uh oh…that didn't sound good. "Sure."

We move to an undamaged area of the palace where Luke had set up a temporary office. Luke sat at his desk and Mara, Kam and I took seats across from him.

I frown. "So are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Mark, according to Kam, during the match…right before you beat him you said something…something that deeply disturbed him."

I looked at Kam confused. "I said his taunting wasn't going to work." I look back at Luke. "What exactly is going on?"

Kam shook his head. "Mark, you said _'Nie Dun Moch fue'tas'_."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't even know what the hell that means."

"Dun Moch is a Sith lightsaber technique where you taunt your opponent in the hope of distracting him or jeering him into making a false move. You said _'No Dun Moch tricks'_ in the Sith language."

"What the…I didn't…" I stop and thought, really thought. What _did_ I say? I turned back to Kam, "I said that?"

Kam gives me a hard look. "Yes, you said that, and it makes me wonder why you can speak the Sith language."

"How do you know it?" I countered.

"I trained under Sith, remember?"

I looked down at the ground. "Oh yeah."

Kam turned to Luke. "How do you know he is not a Sith infiltrator?"

"He's not, Kam," Luke reassured the Jedi.

"Haven't you noticed he closes down in the Force whenever he's around you? He is actively blocking you out. He could be Sith and you may not sense it."

Mara jumped to my defense. "Mark's no Sith. Luke and I have known him his entire life."

Kam frowned and I can see he is trying to figure out that comment. He knows Mara and Luke met only a few years ago. Obviously Luke didn't tell him about my origins. Luke sighs and looks up at me as if asking me permission to tell Kam the truth.

"Go ahead Luke, you can tell him," I said.

Luke nodded his head. "Thanks Mark," he turned to Kam. "Mark's a clone we found on Wayland. Joruus C'baoth created him…we think to be an Imperial Sentinel."

Kam looks at me slack jawed. "So he is a darksider clone?"

Luke shook his head. "He wasn't cloned from a darksider. He's my clone."

Kam burst out laughing, but then turned silent when he saw nobody else was amused. "Luke have you noticed he doesn't look anything like you?"

Luke smiled. "His genetic code started as mine, but was altered by C'baoth to make him taller and more muscular. He dyed his hair and altered his eye color to further disguise his looks. Mark and I have to shield from each other because of a painful Force backlash…or feedback we experience when we are near each other. As for his training it appears he was given ARC ground trooper flash instruction."

Kam's eyes narrowed. "Then how does he have Sith knowledge?"

Luke turned back to me and cocked his head to the side. "Mark, how did you know about Dun Moch?"

Bloah…this was a situation I was hoping to avoid the rest of my life.

"From Palpatine…from his memories." I looked over to Mara for some assistance. "I told Mara about my encounter with the Emperor. That I was able to see his thoughts and memories…remember Mara?"

She looked at me confused for a moment, but then I could see in her eyes that she remembered. "Do you mean our conversation on the _Falcon_ , after we escaped Byss?"

"Yes!" I was relieved.

"Mark, I thought you just got brief images…how…I mean…what exactly happened to you?"

I sighed. "I got his memories. I don't know if they are all of them or some of them, but they're there."

Kam looked at me. "So you could write down what Palpatine knew?"

I shook my head. "If you told me to record all the secrets of the Sith…I couldn't do it. For some reason the memories have to be triggered. And it usually only happens when I am stressed, in danger…or sometimes during nightmares." I turned back to Kam. "When you started taunting me I must have recognized it as a Sith technique. I think I was reciting something Palpatine said in a similar situation."

"What other times has it happened?" Mara asked.

"When Luke mentioned Yavin IV I knew it was once inhabited by Sith. When we were on that mission to find Gantoris…when Luke walked across the lava…I had a memory of Palpatine on the lava world of Mustafar…and when we were on our salvage mission to Byss I was reminded of a flesh eating plaque the Empire released." I looked back to Luke and Mara. "You don't think I'm in danger of going to the darkside, do you?"

Luke stared at me for a moment then turned to Mara. "I have to shield from him, but you don't. You are the best person to answer that."

"No, absolutely not…at least not on his own…maybe if he underwent the torture Kam endured…but I don't see him being tempted. I trust Mark with my life," she turned to Luke, "And I have a hard time believing anybody with darkside tendencies would want a ysalamiri as a pet." She laughed.

Luke gave me an even look. "I think you're right."

Kam stared at me for a few seconds then sighed. "I'm sorry Mark. When you started talking like a Sith out there it just threw me for a loop." He stood up and extended his hand. I stood and shook it. "Of course, that's the only reason you won the match," he said with a grin.

Shavit, he's still pulling that Dun Moch crap on me. I smiled. "That may be true…but I still won."

I went to leave, but Luke called out to me. "Mark, after you are cleaned up and rested…I do want to discuss what you have remembered so far…from Palpatine."

I frowned but nodded my head. "Sure thing."

_Kriff'n Palpatine._


	16. Chapter 16

**ENTRY 65: Corran & Mirax Horn, _Coruscant_**

Luke came back from a mission he took with Keiran Halcyon—the blond Corellian that has been studying to become a Jedi. When I saw Keiran I was a little shocked because his blond hair was now dark brown. Luke explained to me that Keiran was at the Academy under an assumed name because Invid pirates had kidnapped his wife and he didn't want anybody knowing he was refining his Force skills in order to find her. His real name is Corran Horn and his wife is Mirax Terrik Horn.

Kira wanted to meet Corran and Mirax. So she had Luke, Mara, Corran and Mirax over for dinner at our apartment. She made an amazing Corellian themed meal of fried Endwa, Charbote root, smoked nerf, followed by Ryshcate and washed down with Corellian spiced ale.

All three women hit it off. I'm glad Kira met Mirax. They are both non-Force sensitives who love and live with Jedi men. It is nice for her to have somebody whom she can commiserate with when we are off on Jedi missions.

I was always friendly with Corran while at the Academy, but now that he doesn't have to maintain a façade he is much easier to talk to. I like him. He has a sense of humor and a laid-back personality. I am told that his father-in-law owns his very own Star Destroyer. Stang! He better not irritate his in-laws!

"We should go to the spa together one of these weekends," Kira said to the other two women.

"Definitely! In fact, we should make it a girls-night-out after that," Mirax added. "I heard the Hapan all-male dance troupe is on Coruscant next month."

' _What was that?'_ I thought. _'Is that that troupe that…?'_

"Whoa, whoa," I said in shock. "Isn't that the group that ties their…you know…their packages into strange shapes?"

The women burst out laughing. "No, you're thinking of 'Knot Now—Corellia's legendary masters of genital origami," Mirax said when she finally caught her breath. "And how do you know about them?"

I was stumped for a moment. How did I know? I gasped in shock when I realized that little tidbit of information came from Palpatine's memories.

"Believe it or not, I think the Emperor Reborn was a fan of that troupe."

Mara and Luke burst out laughing. Mirax and Corran looked at them in confusion until they explained to them about my run in with Palpatine and how some of his memories were imprinted in my mind. That revelation had them rolling in laughter.

Overall it was a great night, although I now wish I didn't quit drinking. I could use a strong shot of whiskey to purge those new thoughts out of my brain.

.

.

**ENTRY 66: Illness, Death, Creepiness, _Coruscant._**

Over the last few months Cray Mingla's fiancé Nichos Marr struggled to survive having been stricken with a fatal disease called Quannot's Syndrome. A few days ago I was told that Nichos finally succumbed to the disease. I was waiting for details about the funeral but they never came about. I decided to go down to Cray's quarters to give her my condolences and to inquire as to the time of the services. When the door opened I jumped back in shock and gave an unmanly yelp of surprise. Well, it wasn't a yelp as much as a "Whoaaaahhh! What the kriff!"

There standing at the door was Nichos Marr. At least, it _looked_ like Nichos Marr. The hands and face were of Nichos, but the rest of the body was smooth and gray in color…like he was wearing a body suit. What disturbed me the most was that I couldn't feel him in the Force. It took me a moment to realize this was not Nichos at all, but a facsimile of what once was the man—a human replicate droid.

"There is no need for alarm, Mark," Nichos said in a monotone voice. The fact that his face remained expressionless was unnerving.

"I'm not alarmed," I lied. Well it wasn't really a lie. I wasn't fearful, but I was definitely freaked out. "What happened?"

The Nichos droid made an attempt at a smile. "The technicians of the biomedical institute on Coruscant developed this body for me. I transferred my personality and hopefully my Force essence into it prior to my death."

I stared at him slack jawed. "Why?" I know that probably was a rude question, but having your mind trapped in a droid body sounded like a horrible fate.

Nichos gazed at me dispassionately. "To live, of course, and to spend my life with Cray."

"What the...why?" It was like that question was running through my mind in a loop. I just didn't see the point of living without a human body. I know some religious groups do it, but I still don't understand it.

Luke once told me about the B'omarr Monks who live Tatooine. They believed that they could better achieve enlightenment if cut off from all physical sensation. Therefore, they would have their brains removed from their body and placed in a nutrient-filled jar and mounted on a spider-like droid called a BT-16. Once away from their body the brain could fully concentrate on the pondering the mysteries of the galaxy.

After a few years of this I would assume the brains would start pondering, _'Why exactly did I think this was a good idea?'_ or ' _Gods, I could go for cloud cake right about now_ ,' or perhaps ' _How could I forget that brains can't have sex!_ '

I guess I wouldn't be a good B'omarr monk.

As I stood at his doorway bewildered, Nichos' blue artificial eyes stared at me blankly. "I am not sure I understand your confusion." When I didn't respond he said, "What was the purpose of your visit?"

That pulled me out of my stupor. "Umm…" I shrugged my shoulders. "I wanted to know when your funeral was going to take place…you know…to pay my respects."

Nichos nodded his head. "My physical body was cremated shortly after its demise. There will be no funeral."

I stepped back from Nichos. "Okay, sorry for…I just wasn't aware of the situation…you just surprised me."

The Nichos droid gave another unnatural looking smile. "That is quite understandable." He paused for a moment. "Thank you for thinking about me."

As he closed the door I moved away from Cray and Nichos' quarters quickly. My comlink buzzed and I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. "Mark here."

"Mark," I heard Luke's voice come over the device. "Are you okay? I felt a spike of alarm in the Force."

"I'm okay," I answered. "I just saw Nichos, that's all."

There was a long pause and I thought I lost the connection at first, but then Luke came back. "Stop by my office, I'd like to get your advice on something."

"I'm on my way," I said as I turned off the comlink.

As I entered Luke's office I saw he wasn't alone. Mara was there sitting on a small couch. Her hand was resting on the small bump of her belly. She was about five months pregnant but barely showing. I smiled upon seeing her. Her happiness projected strongly through the Force. I think after decades under the control of Palpatine the fact that she is a wife and soon-to-be mother must seem like a dream come true.

"Sit down Mark," Luke motioned to a chair near his desk. I sat and looked up at him expectantly. "How did your introduction to Nichos go?"

I frowned irritably. "A heads up on the situation would have been nice."

Luke lowered his head and sighed. "Cray and Nichos just returned today. Mara and I were discussing how and when to introduce him to the other students when we felt your alarm."

I shook my head. "I feel nothing from him in the Force…he's not going to continue to train as a Jedi, is he?"

"Cray believes she can overcome that problem with more research," Mara spoke up.

My brow furrowed. "How can he touch the Force without a body? Midi-chlorians are needed to manipulate the Force. The best he can hope for is having his Force essence to occupy the droid body…like a Force ghost."

"Midi-chlorians?" Luke asked with a perplexed look on his face. "Is that something you read in the Ossus books or is that another Palpatine memory?"

I stopped to think. Stang! I'm pretty sure it's a memory that floated up to my consciousness. It has become more common lately and I don't know why. I ran my hand through my hair nervously. I hate when this happens. "I think it's a memory," I admitted.

"Did that just come to you?" Mara asked.

I nodded my head. I sometimes think they believe I am holding out on them…which I am. I have made a vow to myself that some of Palpatine's dark knowledge will die with me. Sith knowledge is dangerous and the more people I tell the more likely the knowledge will be used for evil sometime in the future.

"So, you don't think Nichos will regain his ability to control the Force?" Luke asked.

"No, I think it is possible to have a strong Force essence in a non-organic…like in the holocrons…but controlling the Force is another matter."

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and asked the question that puzzled me. "Why would he do that?" I shook my head, confused. "I love life, but I could never do what Nichos did. I wouldn't expect Kira to live with a droid with my personality. She might think it was a good idea when death was near, but she would face a lifetime without real human touch, without sex…or at least not natural sex, without the possibility of me fathering children with her. If we adopted how would the children react to a droid father?" I looked at the floor in thought. "I know this is none of my concern. I just find their decision disturbing in a sad way…it's hard to explain."

"We understand, Mark." Luke admitted. "I am a little uncomfortable with their choice…but it is their decision to make." He paused for a moment in thought. "I have to accompany Leia and Han to Ithor for some planetary celebration called the Time of Meeting. I think I'll take Cray and Nichos with me. It'll give me time to observe Nichos and determine if he can continue his Jedi training."

"I'm going with you," Mara insisted.

Luke frowned. "Mara, with your horrible bouts of morning sickness, you're in no shape for a long journey. I wish you would stay here. This is a diplomatic mission, so you don't have to worry about my safety."

Her eyes narrowed. "Luke, what about those nightmares you've been having? They could be visions of the future."

Luke sighed. "The future is always in motion. And if they are visions then that is more than enough reason for you to stay. We can't risk the life of the baby. Nichos and Cray will be there with me. They're trained as Jedi."

Mara gave him a stubborn look. "A Force-Void droid and a Jedi with marginal Force ability is not much help. I want to go."

Luke let out a deep breath and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Mara…"

"I'll go," I interrupted. "Mara, you would never forgive yourself if anything happened to the baby. I'll go with Luke, if that'll make you feel any better."

Mara frowned at me and it looked like she was going to protest when a queasy expression crossed her face and she jumped up and ran to the 'fresher. I could hear the lid of a toilet slam open followed by gagging sounds.

Luke turned in his chair to face the 'fresher. "Do you need any help?" he called out.

"I think you've done enough!" Mara snarled back. "You got me in this condition."

I snickered.

"I heard that Mark!" Mara yelled out.

Damn! She has great hearing for a woman with her head over a porcelain bowl puking her guts out. After a few minutes we heard the toilet flush and water running in the sink. Mara came back looking disheveled and nauseous. "Fine, you go with him Mark! But you better bring him back in one piece. I don't care how peaceful this diplomatic mission is supposed to be. Trouble follows Luke." She turned to her husband. "I'm going back to our quarters to lie down."

Luke stood and tried to kiss Mara goodbye, but she covered her mouth complaining about morning sickness breath. She tolerated a kiss on the cheek before she left.

Luke sat back down at his desk and looked at me. "I guess you're going to Ithor."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters follow The Children of the Jedi novel.

**ENTRY 67 _: Ithor_ and _Pzob_**

Mara was right—trouble follows Luke. We were on Ithor no more than a few days before some psychotic human attacked Han and Leia. Nobody was hurt, but the ramblings of this lunatic sent the Solos on a mission to the planet Belsavis in an attempt to locate a long lost colony of Jedi children. Meanwhile, Luke's been having more of those haunting dreams. He was positive the Force was calling him to the Moonflower Nebula located in Wild Space. So he decided we needed to check it out.

Why is it that the Force always seems to call Luke to some rimworld planet, a black hole, uncharted territory or locations where the local animals want to make a snack out of us? Why can't the Force call us to the warm beaches of Chandrila where the most shocking living thing we would encounter is a cabana boy dressed in a suspender body thong?

Anyway it was decided we were off to the Moonflower Nebula. Nichos was scheduled to continue his rehabilitation and rehumanization training on Coruscant, so I thought it would be just me and Luke going, but then Han's damn prissy droid shuffled over to Luke. "Will I be accompanying you, Master Luke?" See Threepio's insufferable whiny voice makes me want to shut him off anytime I am near him. Arrgghh…I hoped the droid wasn't going, otherwise I knew it was going to be an annoying trip.

"Of course you'll be accompanying him, Threepio." Nichos walked up from behind me, giving me a start. I still feel uncomfortable around him and the fact that he is a void in the Force allows him to sneak up on me. "As will I. And Cray, too, I hope," he said as he looked toward Luke expectantly.

I grimace. The last thing I want is to be stuck in a spacecraft with a shrill protocol droid, a dead man in a droid's body, and a high maintenance female doctor who is never found without high heels, a short-short dress and long perfectly manicured nails. I was thinking, ' _Please Luke, say no, tell them they're not needed.'_

But stang! He invited them all on the potentially dangerous mission. I thought that was just great (and I say that with great sarcasm), but kept the feeling to myself. Luke procured a long-range shuttle from the Ithorian government and we all set off to Wild Space.

It was a long flight…made unbearably long by the ramblings of See Threepio. The droid found out the closest habitable planet in that region was Pzob and that Gamorreans colonized the planet decades back. That little tidbit of information just about gave the protocol droid a hissy-fit. "Oh my! A most unpleasant people, Gamorreans," Threepio whined.

That droid complains about everything. I really don't like droids. The only droid I own is my cleaning droid and I disabled its voice functions. If it needs to communicate with me it's supposed to send a text message to my datapad.

We got to the Nebula and found ourselves near a large asteroid field. Immediately Luke and I were on edge. There is something out there. Our ship sensors don't pick up anything, but there was a disturbance in the Force. I closed my eyes and put myself into a meditative state. I reached out trying to find what was causing the ripple in the Force. I felt something, something familiar. My eyes flew open upon recognition of the threat. "Palpatine," I whispered in shock.

I think Luke might have sensed the same thing because he suddenly screamed for the ship shields to be raised. A second after Luke slammed his hand down on the deflectors, a purple-white light rammed through the viewport temporarily blinding us and knocking out the gravity compensator. My stomach lurched and I had to fight to keep my breakfast down. Luckily we all were strapped in with our crash webbing.

Luke swung the ship starboard quickly and then to port in a zigzag pattern. We determined the plasma bolts were coming from one of the large asteroids within the asteroid field, but we couldn't get a fix on which two kilometer rock had the gun batteries. What we did know was our ship couldn't take more than one or two of those direct hits before the shields failed completely.

We were assessing damages frantically and found our starboard sensors were blind and deflectors were at one-third power. "How far to Pzob?" Luke called out.

I checked the coordinates. "About three hours at top sublight," I replied.

"Our sublight engines seem to be okay," said Luke. "We'll be on emergency oxygen and it might be cold by the time we get there. Threepio, I hope you know Gamorrean."

Threepio said, "Oh, dear."

I thought _, 'Shut up!'_

"Right," Luke said softly. "Let's make hyperdust."

Luke put the craft at full throttle, maneuvering toward the planet Pzob. And that's when a bright bolt of light crashed into the ship with a crushing force—then everything went black.

.

.

.

I don't know how long I was out. I came to slowly, my eyes not focusing completely. I saw Luke floating in the cabin. He was still attached to his seat and crash webbing, but the captain's chair had been ripped completely from its mooring. I saw his eyes flutter open for a second before he vomited. That's not good. Vomiting in zero-gravity is almost as bad as vomiting in your helmet when out on a spacewalk. Somebody needed to get to him before he started breathing in his expelled stomach contents.

I fumbled at my crash webbing, but my brain didn't seem to have a good communication link to my hands. For the first time…ever…I was glad See Threepio was with us. The droid floated over to Luke and pushed the suspended upchuck away from his face, he then detangled Luke from his crash webbing and pulled the Jedi to the aft part of the ship where I could hear Nichos talking to the droid.

I tried once more to disconnect my webbing but I found darkness swimming in front of my eyes and I fell back unconscious.

The sense of somebody putting something over my face awakened me sometime later. I opened my eyes and saw the smooth impassive features of Nichos looking at me. "The coolant lines were ruptured," he explained as he attached a breathing mask to me. "The vapors are deadly."

I nodded as I attempted to disconnect myself from the webbing. Nichos helped me and eventually I floated free from my seat. "Where's Luke?"

Nichos pointed to the aft part of the ship. "Back there," he said. "He sustained a head injury."

I pulled myself to the aft crew room. There I saw a masked Cray tending to Luke and pleading for him to wake up. She turned to me as I entered the cabin. Her mascara was running from her eyes and there was a huge bruise on the side of her head. "I don't think he's going to make it." She cried softly.

"Don't say that," I said harshly. The Jedi was unconscious, but if Luke could perceive sound that definitely was the last thing he needed to hear. "This is Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master," I reminded Cray. "A bump on his head is not going to take him down. I've seen him crush Imperial Walkers with a wave of his hand. He's walked on lava and disabled hundred-meter-tall Hunter-Killer droids with just a thought."

I floated over to Luke and placed my hand on the back of his head. He did have a huge bump, but luckily a few weeks ago the Academy acquired a new Jedi who was skilled in Force healing techniques. She's a Mon Calamari named Cilghal (Admiral Ackbar's niece) and she had taught us all about healing trances. "Luke, you need to concentrate on healing yourself," I whispered to him hoping he could hear me. "Focus on the damaged areas of your head."

I closed my eyes and pulled the Force toward Luke. Thoughts floated up to my consciousness and I realized I knew exactly how to heal Luke…I also realized this knowledge came from Palpatine's memories. It was a Sith healing technique. I pushed the thoughts aside. This knowledge was nothing to trifle with. Luke can heal himself and if he can't…well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

"Concentrate Luke," I pleaded with him. "Think about Mara and your baby." Upon hearing his wife's name his eyelids twitched. "You have to heal yourself so you can return to them." I paused for a moment. "Luke, think about me…Mara will kill me if I let anything happen to you!" Through Luke's clear plastic filter mask I could see his eyes flutter and his lips curled up slightly at that comment.

"Luke, I know you can hear me. Use the Force to repair your head."

I continued to pull the Force toward Luke and eventually his eyes blinked open but were wandering about unfocused. "What happened?" he managed to croak out. "Where are we?"

"Thank the Force, you're awake," Cray said with great relief. "We were hit by a major plasma bolt," she explained. "We're coming up on K seven Forty-nine System. We picked up a signal. We're not sure if it is Imperial. Threepio didn't recognize it."

"Okay," Luke said slowly. I can see he was thinking about what to do. "I guess I need to pilot." He looked over to me. "When we get back to Coruscant, I'm getting you into flight school."

I smiled. "I'd like that." Luke tried to untangle himself from the silver emergency blanket keeping him from floating away, but I placed a hand on him halting his movement. "We have a little time. Get yourself into a healing trance Luke. I'll wake you when you're needed."

He nodded and I saw him flinch. I guess that little movement hurt. He closed his eyes and went into a deep meditative state.

I took the time to access the damages. It was bad. Not only was the gravity compensator gone, but also life support was slowly failing. We diverted all the power we could to the air recyclers and hoped we wouldn't freeze to death before we got to Pzob.

I went back to the flight deck and stowed away as much of the unsecured items as possible. I grabbed the unmoored pilot's chair and tied it off to some equipment on the far wall. I then got a plastic bag and corralled up all the floating puke, which almost made me retch.

I went back to Luke and found Cray struggling to get him into a thermal-suit to keep him warm. I helped her suit him up and then Cray and I put ours on. I looked over to Nichos and noted that he was wearing neither a t-suit nor a breathing mask. He was covered in grime and grease, having returned from the engine compartment. The look on his face didn't give me any indication as to the status of the engines, but it really didn't matter, we didn't have the equipment or supplies to repair them in space. We also didn't have any time. We were approaching Pzob.

I floated over to where Cray stood watch over Luke. "It's time to wake him." I hoped the little time he had in a healing trance mended him enough to land this craft. "Luke, wake up." I said to him softly. I tapped on his shoulder lightly. "Luke, wake up."

His eye slowly opened and he turned to me and gave a weak smile. "Mark, did you get the identification number of that speeder that ran me over?"

I chuckled. "No, but I think I can identify the one armed Wampa driving it."

Luke gave a bigger grin. I unhooked the blanket and straps he was secured in and helped him float toward the copilot seat. I strapped him in and then asked, "Are you sure you want to try landing this?"

"Do or do not…" he started to say.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know, there is no try."

I pulled myself back to the passenger seat and strapped in. Maneuvering through the atmosphere was a little rough going, but Luke successfully landed us in an open field surrounded by dense forest.

We made it safely to Pzob. Hopefully everything will go smoothly from now on.

.

.

.

**_The following entries were pieced together after the fact based on my fuzzy recollections, later discussions with Master Skywalker and transcripts provided by See Threepio detailing what the droid witnessed in the days following our arrival to the planet Pzob._ **

…

**Entry 68: _Pzob & Eye of Palpatine_**

Upon landing on Pzob, we immediately we went to work on repairing the spacecraft. We thought we could get the life support systems fully functional or at least running well enough that we wouldn't freeze to death on a return trip, but it was unknown if the hyperdrive could be repaired. Without a hyperdrive we would be forced to move at sublight speed and hope somebody would hear our distress beacon before we ran out of rations or went mad from boredom and start spacing each other out the airlocks for sport.

See Threepio and Nichos were in the engine compartment working on repairs. Luke, Cray and I couldn't go into the engine room until the toxic coolant vapors dissipated. Once the air did clear Luke checked out the engines and determined that we were in need of data couplers and thirty meters of number eight cabling to make the necessary repairs. Unfortunately we didn't have those repair parts on board the ship. We had no choice but to look for help.

We had detected a signal coming from the planet earlier, we would try to locate the source and hope we weren't walking into an Imperial outpost or a pirate's lair. Of course, the chances of us running into a completely unknown but totally friendly colony were slim to none. If a mining or corporate encampment was established on the planet there should have been some record of it. Imperials, smugglers and pirates usually are the only people craving privacy and anonymity.

We didn't have to walk far before we discovered the source of the signal…in fact we didn't even have to leave the ship. After we landed we opened all functional hatches in order to air out the spacecraft. With all the hatches unsecured and unguarded, an Imperial Stormtrooper strolled right up the boarding ramp, catching us totally unaware. How could we have been so stupid! I think that last plasma bolt must have scrambled all of our brains. When the trooper confronted us, I was standing behind Cray and Luke and didn't have a good shot of the man, nor could I use my lightsaber to deflect shots and prevent Luke and Cray from being shot.

Luke told the trooper we were traders who were lost and had ship damage. Luke was about to say something else when his knees buckled. Cray tried to steady him, but he suddenly keeled over from his head injury. I was about to pull the trooper's weapon out of his hand using the Force when suddenly the Stormtrooper dropped his weapon, tore off his helmet and went to help Luke. That I didn't expect. The dark skinned, gray haired human Stormtrooper looked way beyond military retirement age and I wondered if he was simply wearing stolen gear.

"I have a camp not far from here," the man said. "I have some medical supplies and food."

The man and I grabbed Luke under each arm and helped him walk the short distance to the trooper's camp and makeshift shelter. He pulled out an antique looking medkits, which was thankfully well stocked. Cray and I went to work putting bacta patches on Luke and giving him some painkillers.

The trooper boiled some water on a small stove for tea and then told us a little about himself. His name was Triv Pothman. He was once part of a forty-five man platoon sent to Pzob to await pick up and delivery to a battlemoon…most likely the thing that shot us out of space.

"I figure the Emperor forgot the mission a long time ago. You ever hear what happened to it?" Pothman asked of us.

Luke was sipping some tea the Triv had made for him. He gave Pothman a questioning look. "Mission?"

"The _Eye of_ …" Pothman started.

" _Palpatine_ ," I finished.

Everybody looked in my direction. Luke's brow creased; he knew I was remembering something.

Pothman nodded. "Yes, that's right. The _Eye of Palpatine_. That was the name of the mission. It was a secret dreadnaught…one the enemy wouldn't see coming until it was too late."

Luke pulled his eyes away from me and turned to Triv. "What enemy?"

Pothman sat silently for a moment. "We didn't know," he said at last. "We weren't told."

I closed my eyes in thought, thinking, trying to tease out more of the Emperor's memories of this mission. I opened my eyes as the dark knowledge washed over me.

The troopers weren't told who the enemy was because Palpatine wasn't exactly sure himself. An image coalesced in my consciousness. I saw a huge fleet of dark ships piloted by shadowy figures. It was an alien power so great it terrified Palpatine and prompted him to design massive weapons of mass destruction, such as the _Death Stars_ , the _Sun Crusher_ , the _Galaxy Gun_ and…and the _Eye of Palpatine_.

In fact, the threat of extra-galactic invasion was one of Palpatine's official justifications for maintaining an Imperial Navy after the Clone War ended. Whether his fears were real or imagined—I couldn't tell. What I did know for sure is before we were attacked I felt Palpatine's presence through the Force. Could one of Palpatine's clones be on the battlemoon that attacked us?

"Mark," I heard Luke calling my name and I realized I had zoned out on him. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I motioned my head toward Pothman letting Luke know I didn't want to discuss it in front of the trooper.

Luke nodded in understanding. "Mark, can you help me get to the 'fresher? I don't want to pass out on the way there."

"Sure," I stood and helped pull Luke up from a seated position.

"It's the little building out back," Triv said. "Sorry to say it is basically a seat over a hole in the ground."

"I've experienced worse," Luke assured him as we excited Triv's shelter. I walked next to Luke as we moved towards the small outhouse.

As soon as we were out of earshot, Luke stopped and turned to me. "What's going on?" He asked in a tone of voice that told me I wasn't going to dodge my way out of this conversation.

I sighed. "I felt the presence of Palpatine when we entered the asteroid field. I think he's here."

Luke shook his head in disbelief. "How can he still be alive? We destroyed all his clones on Byss."

I shrugged my shoulders. "He also died on the Death Star. He's hard to kill. If his spirit could have traveled from Endor to Byss who's to say his spirit couldn't travel from Byss to the Moonflower Nebula?"

"Great," Luke muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "Then we should get our ship fixed and get help. We can call in a strike force to take out the battlemoon-"

"Then what?" I asked Luke. "His spirit wanders around for another few years until he finds another body or place to occupy?"

Luke gave me a bemused look. "What do you suggest?"

I rubbed my hand over my beard in thought. "If he's in a body, capture him and place him in carbonite. Of course, how we're going to accomplish that I have no clue. If he is just a Force ghost wandering around the ship…I don't know…if we could render the _Eye of Palpatine_ inoperable and trap him inside the space station maybe we could put it somewhere safe…where the battle station won't be found. Like in the Maw or inside a radioactive gas cloud." I shook my head feeling discouraged. "Once again, I have no idea as to how to do this. We may need to destroy the battle station and take our chances with Palpatine."

Luke nodded in thought. "No matter what, we need to get out of here and call in help. We can discuss this with the NR leadership once we're back."

"Okay," I looked over to the 'fresher. "You actually need to go?"

Luke shook his head. "No," he turned back to the Stormtrooper's hut. "We need to get repairs done. Let's get going."

.

.

.

We got what supplies we could from Triv, promising him a ride off planet for his help. We went back to the ship and got to work on the engines. It didn't take long for the Gamorreans to show up. We battened down the ship as the Gamorreans furiously banged on the craft with stone axes and spears until another rival group came into the fray.

I was looking forward to seeing these two groups of slowwitted and drooling porcine creatures beat each other with stone weapons when something big came overhead almost blacking out the sun.

I looked out to see a huge Imperial shuttle coming in for a landing. I suddenly realized what was happening. The _Eye of Palpatine_ was somehow reactivated and now was attempting to fulfill its original mission. The shuttle was here to retrieve the stormtroopers stationed here over three decades ago. How or why, I don't know. It could be the presence of Palpatine had reactivated the old space station or maybe it was something else. It didn't really matter, the _Eye's_ large troop shuttle was here and a loudspeaker boomed out orders for us to disembark our craft or die.

We exited our ship and I think I could have gotten away. The field we were in had tall grass and I'm good with a blaster. But Cray and Triv were hit by a stunbolt and Luke was still too injured to make an escape; I couldn't leave my friends behind and in danger. As tracker droids dragged an unconscious Cray Mingla and an injured Triv Pothman and Luke aboard the massive Imperial shuttle, I squared my shoulders and marched up the ship's ramp like a soldier…an ARC trooper. I looked back and saw Nichos and See Threepio following behind me. Nichos face looked impassive, but I could see almost human concern in his eyes. See Threepio, who always is screaming, ' _We're doomed'_ , ambled up the ramp murmuring words of concern for Master Luke. I may not like droids, but I have to admit See Threepio and Artoo Detoo have shown extraordinary devotion to Luke and the Solos.

When I reached the top of the ramp I must have been stunned or gassed because the next thing I knew I woke up on the _Eye of Palpatine_.


	18. Chapter 18

**ENTRY 69: _Eye of Palpatine_**

A montage of images rushed through my mind as I slowly regained consciousness. I dreamed of the Jedi Knights coming to my home and murdering my family, which was confusing to me, because the Jedi Knights were my family. I see my infant brother slaughtered by a lightsaber after being ripped from my mother's arms. _'What's going on?'_

Anger began to build within me, but also great bewilderment. Something wasn't right. I'm an ARC clone trooper. I have no mother and the only brothers I have are other clone troopers…although I have a flickering image in my mind of a sister—a sister with green eyes and golden red hair. _'Clone Troopers don't have sisters? Do they?'_

As I slowly moved out of the state of sleep, I reached up and rubbed my cleanly shaved face and then ran my hand over my short-cropped military haircut. I look around and realize I was lying on a bunk located in a small cabin. I sensed that I was on a ship. Gravity compensators do a great job of mimicking planetary gravity, but there is a subtle difference to the feel of it. By the faint rumble and vibrations I could sense, I would say I was on a large vessel.

I roll out of bed and look down at the black body suit I was wearing. It was the clothing traditionally worn under Stormtrooper armor. I looked around for my body armor and found it. It wasn't the ordinary armor of the rank-and-file trooper, but white armor with blue stripes across the chest and shoulders and down the arms…it symbolized the rank of a Stormtrooper Commander.

I quickly put on my armor, leaving my helmet off for the time being. It was a bit tight around the shoulders, but it would do. The officer uniform was unique in that it had its own built-in shield generator and field officers were typically armed with hand-held blaster cannons. I frowned when I checked the power supply for the shield. It was low and I couldn't find my weapon. I did find a t-suit, blaster, datapad and lightsaber in a drawer under my bunk. I was confused as to why I would have a lightsaber.

' _I must have taken it as a war trophy'_.

I put the datapad in a storage compartment on my armor and then clipped the lightsaber and blaster to my trooper utility belt. I heard a commotion outside the room. It sounded like an unruly mob screaming and carrying on. That won't do. Discipline must be maintained at all times. As Commander I would ensure regulations are followed or there would be severe punishment.

I put my helmet on, then burst out of the doors and stalked down the corridor following the sound of voices. I flung the open the doors to what looked like a dining hall. Inside were some of the fattest, most out of shape, stupid looking recruits I have ever seen in my life. They actually looked as brainless as they were fat…if that was possible. The obese troopers were in the midst of a horrible brawl. Fists were flying and others were using the butt of their blasters to break bones and smash faces. "Halt!" I yelled with authority. The riot stopped and the troopers turned towards me; their beady little eyes stared in suspicion and fear.

I turned to the man closest to me. "Have you forgotten your basic training?" I bellowed at the homely soldier with a badly fitted uniform. "What do you do when an officer enters a room?"

The rotund soldier pops to a sloppy version of attention and bellows out, "Room, ATTENTION!"

I don't know where this man was raised, but he has the thickest accent I have ever heard, his Basic was almost unintelligible.

The men in the room jumped to attention, but fidgeted about in a completely unprofessional manner. I walked to the back of the room where a young soldier laid on the floor with a leg injury. He was blond and his face looked very familiar. I may not have remembered his name, but I knew this was the only man in the room, other than me, that had the toned physique of a soldier. I called over a couple of the portly troops and told them to get this man to sickbay. They shuffled about hesitantly looking over to what probably was their platoon leader. The equally out-of-shape trooper nodded for them to follow my orders.

Once the young man was gone I went over to this sorry excuse for a platoon leader and tore him a new one. I informed him in no uncertain terms that he would regain discipline and there would be no infighting among my men. "Our enemies are the rebels!" I yelled. "Don't make their job any easier by fighting among ourselves." I looked around at the unkempt chow hall. "Police up this mess and I want the soldiers responsible for this fight confined to their quarters!" The trooper gave me a sloppy salute and then spun around and started screaming orders to his subordinates.

I turned and headed towards sickbay to interview the injured trooper. Upon entering the medical facility I found the man sitting on an exam table being tended not by a 2-1B medical droid but by a protocol droid with an overly annoying voice.

They both froze upon my entrance. The man regarded at me with intense blue eyes that gave me a shiver. It was like he was peering into my soul.

' _He couldn't be a lowly private,'_ I thought. _'He has an aura of a leader.'_

Suddenly a buzzing started in my head. I pulled off my helmet and leaned against the wall, dizzy. "What's that humming?" I asked as I rubbed my temples trying to ward off a forming headache.

"Mark, do you remember me?" the man asked.

I looked up at him wincing from the pain. "No…I mean…" I hesitated. His face looked so familiar. "Aren't you…you're…" I faltered.

"Go on Mark, you know who I am," the man urged me to continue.

And I did recognize him. "You are…married to my sister," I finally said. "You're Luke."

Luke smiled and laughed softly. "Yes, that's right."

The pain in my head was becoming unbearable. I thought that there must have been something in the room that I was allergic to. I turned to leave but Luke called me back. "Mark, I know how to stop the pain."

I turned around and waited for him to continue.

"You have to remember your shielding training, Mark. You're a Jedi. I am Luke Skywalker your…your brother-in-law and friend. Do you remember being a Jedi?"

I looked down at the lightsaber hooked to my belt. I closed my eyes and memories came rushing to me. I see myself on a ship with friends and my sister. Not my real sister, but a sister nonetheless…her name is Mara. I turn to the blond man. "Luke…I'm a clone…your clone." No wonder his face looks familiar.

"Do you remember your shielding training?" he asked.

I nodded my head and tried to concentrate. Eventually the pain subsided. "Stang, is there any pain medication in this place?" I asked.

"I'm very sorry Master Mark," the whiny droid said. "But it seems that Jawas have cleaned out the supply cabinets."

I furrow my brow in confusion. "Jawas?"

"Oh yes Master Mark," the droid continued. "It seems the _Eye of Palpatine_ has picked up a variety of species to include Jawas, Gamorreans, Hutts, and a number of species I am not familiar with."

I thought back to those fat troopers in the dining hall. I had seen them as human at the time, but I realized they were Gamorreans. "What happened to me?" I asked.

"Everything on this battle station is automated," Luke said. "The shuttle comes down to pick up its troopers and then indoctrinates them."

"Indoctrinates them?" I asked confused. "Luke, if the _Eye of Palpatine_ thinks it's picking up the stormtroopers the Emperor had placed on various worlds specifically for this mission…why would they need to be indoctrinated? They're already stormtroopers. It's like something knows the original troopers won't be at the rendezvous points." I stopped and shook my head. "Ahhh…Kriff'n Palpatine."

"You still think his spirit is on board?" Luke asked.

"I can feel him, but it's faint…like he's weak." I walked over to a sink and gazed at my shaven face in the mirror above. "Without the beard, I still have a strong resemblance to you."

"True, but you're not quite as good looking as me though," Luke joked.

I frown. "Kira is not going to like this one bit."

"Hey, you're not that bad looking," Luke protested as See Threepio used suture strips to close Luke's leg wound.

I shook my head. "No, but when Kira and I make love she is not going to like looking up and seeing your face."

Luke smirked and mumbled something that sounded an awful like, "You never know."

I glared at him for a moment before turning back to the mirror. "I'm going to have to grow my beard out while here."

"Or keep the lights off when having sex," Luke offered.

"I guess I could wear my mask," I said absentmindedly and then cringed when I realized I said that out loud.

Luke started laughing. "Your mask? What mask?"

I could feel my face heat up. "Nothing."

"No, come on tell me. I really want to hear about this." Luke held in his laughter and tried to cajole me into confessing.

I scowled at him. "I'll tell you what, you tell me what a Coruscanti Swirl is and I will tell you ' _what mask'_."

The smile dropped off Luke's face. "Never mind," he muttered.

_Ha! That shut him up._

"Where's everybody else?" I asked, changing the subject.

Luke gave a deep sigh. "Cray and Nichos were taken prisoner by an opposing group of Gamorreans prior to you showing up. I was injured while trying to help her."

"Great," I muttered. I noticed the droid was fumbling with the bandages; it wasn't designed for this type of work. I walked over to See Threepio. "Here, let me help." I said as I took the bandages from the droid.

"Oh, thank you Master Mark," the droid said. "That is very kind of you."

I gave the protocol droid a nod and then placed a non-stick pad over Luke's sutures. I then swathed it with gauze and secured it with a self-adherent wrap. "How's that feel?" I asked Luke.

"Sore," he admitted.

"Let me see if the scavengers left us anything." I looked around the medical facility and found some perigen patches in a high cupboard. The Jawas probably couldn't reach it to plunder. I slapped one on Luke's leg. I could see his face relax as the painkiller took effect.

"Much better," he sighed. I grabbed a plastic bag from one of the high cabinets and stocked it full of perigen patches. I also rummaged around for any other out-of-reach medical supplies I could find.

"We need to find a functional computer," Luke said. "If we can locate the gunnery emplacements we might be able to deactivate the weapons system."

I went over to Luke and eased him down from the exam table. I looked at the medcenter's computer, but it was damaged. Luke and I went to the corridor and looked both ways. I knew the dining facility was to the right, so we went left. The hall was dark and the walls were stained with small dirty fingerprints that I assume came from the Jawas foraging the area. With the amount of damage they were causing there was a very real possibility that the life support or food dispensers may permanently become inoperable. I would suggest shooting them on sight, but I am sure Luke wouldn't like that idea. He's a true Jedi Master. As for me…I still think too much like a clone trooper.

We found a room that was locked. I took my blaster and shot the locking mechanism and forced open the doors. We stepped into a small room with a computer sitting on a beautiful wooden desk behind which was a large leather chair. Luke smiled and said to me, "This looks like an office of a quartermaster." He limped in and sat in the leather chair. He sighed as he sunk down a couple centimeters into its soft padding. He pulled up the computer keyboard and started typing away. See Threepio went to the corner of the room and powered down to save energy.

I forced the doors closed behind us so we wouldn't be disturbed and then went over to Luke. "What are you doing?" I asked as I leaned against the wall behind him, overlooking his shoulder.

"Trying to find out some information," he said as he typed.

-MISSION STATUS REQUEST-

*Mission time consonant with the objectives of the Will

"Huh?"

Luke typed in -MENU-.

*The Will requests objective of this information.

-ORIENTATION-, typed Luke.

*Current status aligned with timetable of the Will. No further information necessary.

-SCHEMATIC SEARCH—ARMORIES-

*Purpose of this information?

-SCHEMATIC SEARCH—WATER PIPING-

*Purpose of this information?

-EMERGENCY MAINTENANCE-

* All maintenance proceeding in accordance with the intent and timetable of the Will

"You lying wad of synapse, you've got lighting blacked out over half your decks and computers out everywhere!" Luke seemed to lose his cool as he griped at the computer screen.

This went on for about five minutes with the computer responding with the same phrase for each of Luke's inquiries.

-SYSSHELL-

*Purpose of this information?

-SYSVIEW-

*Purpose of this information?

-REVSYS-

"What are you trying to do?" I asked Luke.

"I'm trying every kriff'n Imperial code and slicer Cray and Han and Ghent ever taught me to access the mainframe." Luke cursed out in frustration. "The computer has some kind of control program called _'The Will'_ that is throwing up roadblocks."

"Try REV SHELL SYS88," I said before I could even think about it.

Luke gave me an exasperated look. "Is that another Palpatine memory?"

"Yeah," I said softly. "It's the original code he used for menu access, but if he's here, he may have changed it."

"You could have told me five minutes ago," Luke complained.

"It just came to me," I explained.

Luke typed in the code. This time the system didn't ask him for the purpose of the information but instead displayed a menu. "We're in!" Luke shouted excitedly.

Luke typed in a few more commands and suddenly a schematic of the _Eye of Palpatine_ popped up. The sight of the systems diagram resulted in a barrage of memories rushing through my head. Palpatine didn't design the craft, but he knew the plans intimately and now…so do I.

These recollections are strange. They sit in the back of my brain completely neglected and overlooked and then I see something that triggers a memory and it comes rushing into the forefront of my mind.

"It looks like the shuttle craft is on Deck sixteen and the Gunnery Deck is here." Luke pointed out its position on the screen. "We need to take out the guns before the gets to its destination."

We all know where the _Eye of Palpatine_ is going. It was part of our indoctrination upon arrival to the _Eye._ We were going to Plawal, or Plettwell as it is more commonly called, on the planet Belsavis. Plettwell once was a stronghold for Jedi escaping the purge. Its destruction would ensure no Jedi would rise to oppose him. Of course, thirty years after the fact, the only Jedi there now was probably Leia Organa Solo along with tens of thousands of innocent civilians.

Luke attempted to stand and I could see he was wobbly on his feet. He was still suffering from a major concussion and the leg injury. We needed a Jedi Master that was healed before we headed out on a saboteur mission. Luke moved toward the door but I blocked his way. "Luke, you need to go into a healing trance. We're just going to get ourselves killed if you don't get back into fighting shape."

Luke shook his head and tried to move around me. "I'll be fine Mark," he assured me.

I grabbed his shoulder to hold him in place. "You had your leg slashed open by a brain dead Gamorrean!" I looked him in the eye. "Luke, the Jedi Master I knew could turn off the weapons system of this battle station with a wave of his hand. You are not that Jedi Master! None of us will survive this adventure unless you take the time to heal." My voice softened in tone. "Please Luke."

His shoulders slumped. "Okay." He looked around for a place to rest. I rummaged through a storage closet by the door and found a couple overcoats. I placed them on the hard deck and helped Luke down to the floor. It took him a few minutes, but eventually he fell into a deep meditative state. I then went over to the computer. Palpatine was suspicious of everybody and always programmed in back doors in the operating system that only he knew about. As I pulled the keyboard into a comfortable position I hoped that those pathways were still available.


	19. Chapter 19

**ENTRY 70: _Eye of Palpatine_**

It didn't take me long to deactivate the laser cannons. I then rerouted all available power to life support and put out a distress signal on a NR frequency. Having the memories of that twisted fiend had _finally_ paid off.

I changed pass codes in case Palpatine realized what I was doing and tried to prevent our escape. Of course, if he was in spirit form he probably could override anything I was doing. The next thing I needed to do was figure out where Cray was located. _The Will_ wasn't much help since it thinks everybody is human and doesn't know how to identify Cray from the hundreds of other creatures brought on board.

***Who are you?*** The words flashed across the screen. I assume it is _The Will_ and I am done talking to that computer program for a while.

"None of your damn business," I whispered to myself.

***It is my business. What are your intentions?***

I sat back in the chair. It heard me talk and responded. I look up at the ceiling and walls. I'm not sure what I'm looking for, but I now have a feeling of being watched. "Is that you Palpatine?" I kept my voice down, so not to wake Luke.

***I am not Palpatine, but that insufferable bore is here…trapped in this ship just like I am. How did you know he was here?***

"I sensed him in the Force," I said quietly. "Who are you?"

***I asked first***

I didn't see any harm in answering. If this were Palpatine he would surely recognize me anyway. "I'm Mark Tantiss, Jedi Apprentice. Who are you?"

I anxiously watched the glowing monitor in the darkened room of the quartermaster's office. After a few minutes an answer appeared.

***Callista***

"Are you part of _The Will_?" I asked.

***No, I am a Jedi Knight. My spirit has been trapped on the Eye of Palpatine for over thirty years. Is the other man a Jedi, too?***

I hesitated and looked over at Luke. He had been in a healing trance for hours now. He should be the one communicating with…Callista. "Yes, he's my Master," I said. I then reached out with the Force and tried to find evidence to collaborate Callista's story. I could feel Luke and Cray right away, but there were two other Force essences that I could sense. They were weak, but discernible if you were concentrating on finding them. One was evil and very familiar...Palpatine. And the other was in the lightside of the Force. There was a spirit of a Jedi aboard!

"What is Palpatine doing now?" I needed to know why the Emperor reactivated the ship.

***Right now he is commiserating the fate of his beautiful warship. He hates Jawas to no end. They are tearing everything apart***

"Why did Palpatine reactivate the _Eye of Palpatine_ and have it pick up non-humans for indoctrination?" I whispered and then looked at the monitor for a response.

***He didn't. It was activated by the Force, but not from inside. He was just as confused as I was. Once the non-humans were brought on board he just about had a conniption. Did you know he could curse in a dozen different languages?***

"Yes, I did," I muttered. "I think you should talk to my Master." I moved to where Luke slept and gently shook his shoulder. After a few moments his eyes slowly opened. "Luke, there is something you may want to see on the computer."

He sat up with considerably less difficulty than I have seen since the attack. "What is it?"

I gave Luke my hand and pulled him to his feet. "I was successful in deactivating the weapon systems remotely. I put out a distress call…and there's a Jedi ghost named Callista trapped in the computer system that I think you should talk to."

Luke scoffed. "Stop joking Mark."

"No joke, Luke." I motioned him toward the computer. He walked over and sat down and started reading what Callista wrote. He looked up to me. "Where is your side of the conversation?"

"It…I mean she can hear our voices, but only communicates back on the screen apparently."

I leaned back and popped the kinks out of my back. I was tired. If Luke was going to be up talking to spirits for a while I was going to take a nap. I took off my armored chest and back plate and then laid down on the makeshift bed Luke just vacated. I listened to Luke whisper questions to the disembodied Jedi for a few minutes before I drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

I don't know how much time had passed when I finally woke up. Luke was still staring transfixed at the computer monitor. I got up and looked over his shoulder.

Gods, that Callista likes to ramble. She gave Luke her entire life story. Blah, blah, Chad, blah, blah, oceans, blah, blah, foo-tweeting (don't know what that is), and on and on. She'd write a three-page description of something that should only take a sentence to convey. There was some information that was useful. Cray and Nichos were on Deck 19 in the maintenance bay. And also…hey! She's the one who shot us! Thanks a lot lady!

"Luke, Luke!" I nudge his shoulder. He is so engrossed in reading this Jedi's dribble that he didn't notice me talking to him.

He looked up at me. "Sorry Mark. It's just…so nice to talk to somebody who was a Jedi before the purge." He reached back and massaged the back of his neck. "It's wonderful to have another Jedi to talk to. After Yoda died I felt isolated. I was the last surviving Jedi…you don't know what it's like to feel so alone."

I snorted mentally. _'Yeah, the mother and fatherless last surviving clone of Mount Tantiss doesn't know anything about being alone.'_

I read more of what's written to Luke and I immediately took a dislike to Callista. Her communications seemed a bit too friendly and personal. "Did you tell your 'ghostie' about your pregnant wife at home?"

Luke looked up at me confused. "Yes, I did." He frowned and shook his head. "Mark, are you actually upset that I am talking with a woman who has been dead for thirty years?"

I gave him a tight smile. "I just don't like what I am reading. _'I wish I could have met you in real life'_. It sounds like she has a crush on you." I gave Luke an evil grin _. "_ Maybe she wants you as her Jedi cybersex boy-toy. _"_

"Boy-toy," Luke scoffed and then smirked. "If I recall correctly…Kira is almost thirty years older than you."

_Ouch! Touche!_

"Mark, I know you see Mara as your sister and you want to watch over her interests, but there is nothing to be concerned about. What kind of sick freak do you think I am? Do you really believe I would fall in love with a disembodied voice of a woman who would be old enough to be my grandmother if she lived?" Luke continued adamantly. "She's not even a voice…just a words across a monitor. What do you think I am going to do, download her soul into a human replicate droid like Cray did to Nichos?" Luke shuddered. "That's just disturbing. Stang! I have a very beautiful, sexy wife at home and nobody holds a candle to her…nobody. It's nice to talk to a Jedi, and a nice person, but that's it. Callista, she's nothing compared to Mara."

***You two do know I can hear you talking, right?*** The words flashed on the screen.

Luke suddenly looked mortified. I guess he momentarily forgot she could hear us. "I'm sorry Callista. I guess emotions are still running high."

' _Ouch! Those comments had to sting'._

As Callista accepted Luke's apology, I started to think about my uneasiness with Callista. I think it stems from the situation with Nichos. During the flight to the Moonflower Nebula I had to endure watching Cray holding Nichos hand, hugging and whispering sweet nothings to him (and I have a feeling they were 'nothings' to him based on his emotionless reaction to Cray's romantic advances). I still get the shivers thinking about it. Now I am dealing with a woman's spirit trapped in a computer. This is too much of a weird coincidence. It's like a badly written droid-fetish holodrama (and yes, Chin has one of those videos in his vast collection).

I needed to get out of there. I put my torso armor and helmet back on. I then checked my blaster to make sure it had a full charge.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

I turned to him. "I'm going to Deck 19 to get Cray."

Luke shook his head. "Callista says the access to that deck is heavily guarded and booby-trapped. You're going to need me to help."

That deflated my self-confidence a bit. "You don't think I'm ready to do a mission on my own?"

Luke gave me a reassuring smile. "Mark, I know you could fight your way in and out, but we don't want to kill the Gamorreans. They are brainwashed and just as much innocent pawns as we are. I think it would take both of us to do this mission without casualties."

I nodded in understanding. "I think I know a safe covert way to get there, but I definitely wouldn't mind a Jedi Master with me." I looked down at his leg. "How are you feeling?"

Luke pealed back the bandages and I could see new pink flesh where the there once was an open wound. "It looks good." He reached up to the back of his head. "The swelling is almost all the way down."

"Good," I said with a smirk. "Do you want to join me in rescuing a maiden in distress?"

Luke grinned. "Sure. After all, that _is_ our specialty. " He grabbed his utility belt with blaster and lightsaber and reattached it around his waist. "Let's go."

**.**

**.**

**ENTRY 71: _Eye of Palpatine_.**

Luke and I made our way down the dark corridors of the battle station. Emergency lighting flickered and some lights were out totally due to Jawas stripping the electrical wiring. Despite the near darkness, I knew where to go. I could see the schematics of the _Eye of Palpa_ tine in my mind.

I quickly moved to a repair conduit. Usually droids would make any necessary repairs to the station, but because humans are often needed to inspect maintenance overhauls there were usually access panels and ladders to facilitate the movement of technicians.

Unfortunately, most technicians aren't wearing body armor. Therefore, the seven-story climb up to the Maintenance Bay deck was a tight squeeze for me. From there, we moved down a large ventilation shaft until we found a duct grate overlooking the bay. From that vantage point, we watched the dimwitted Gamorreans wandering around the bay and fighting among themselves.

Near the center of the bay we could see Cray tied to a chair and badly beaten. Her head hung limply and she appeared to be unconscious. We could still feel her in the Force so we knew she was still alive.

Nichos was located against a far wall standing motionless. On his chest was a restraining bolt. My stomach clenched when I realized they made Nichos watch Cray's torture. I felt horrible for him. Gods, I hope he watched like an impassive droid and not as her lover…but even from this distance I can see a haunted look in his artificial eyes. There was no doubt in my mind that the Nichos droid felt something for Cray.

I turned to Luke. "What's the plan?"

Luke looked over the situation. "Since you're dressed the part of an officer, you can probably walk right up to the lead Gamorrean and order Cray's release. While you're distracting them I will get the restraining bolt off Nichos and we'll meet you outside the main doors."

I stared at Luke for a long moment. "Yoda wasn't very good at teaching tactics, was he?"

Luke chuckled softly. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Unfortunately, no," I whispered as I quietly removed the duct grate and put it aside. I then jumped down using the Force to land soundlessly. Luke followed.

Hopefully these indoctrinated Stormtrooper wannabes will see me as their superior. I straightened up to full height and marched over in full view toward Cray. As I got closer I could fully see the extent of her injuries. Her once beautiful face was bruised and swollen. Blood dripped out of the side of her mouth and her nose was pushed to the side and was obviously broken. When I got about two meters from her a rotund Gamorrean with a stormtrooper helmet propped on top of his head and secured with duct tape stopped me.

"What's your business here?" he asked brusquely.

I turned to the yellow-eyed alien. "How dare you talk to a superior officer with that tone of voice!" I barked out.

The alien stepped back hesitantly, but when his men wandered up to see what was going on, he screwed up his courage to challenge my authority. "How do I know you are my super…"

That was all he could get out before my arm shot out. I grabbed the portly alien by the neck and snatched him off the ground. The unlucky Gamorrean clawed at my armored gauntlet, squealing in fear. I used the Force to fortify my strength as I drew the alien closer to me until his ugly snout was mere centimeters from the eye coverings of my helmet. "I am you superior in rank _and_ in every other way!" I shouted with such ferocity that it even scared me. I had to rein in my emotions, but seeing Cray's battered body up close was a horrifying sight and I was losing my cool. The thought of these towering brutes beating a petite woman made my blood boil.

The alien wrapped both of his arms around my gloved hand trying to take pressure off his neck. "Yes…yes sir," he finally grunted out. I looked to the far wall and no longer saw Nichos. I knew then that Luke must have him. I dropped the Gamorrean on the ground. He coughed and hacked as he tried to regain his breath. I motioned over to Cray. "I'm taking the prisoner to _my_ superiors."

Another brash Gamorrean moved up to the front of the group that had formed around me and Cray. "Who's your superior?"

I whipped out my blaster and shot him with a stun bolt. He collapsed next to his neck-choked buddy with a loud thud. I kept my blaster pointing toward the group. "Any other questions?"

None of them said anything. They just shuffled their feet and tried not to look in my direction. "You two," I pointed to two of the porcine aliens. "Untie the prisoner."

They did as they were told and pulled Cray to her feet. The young doctor was barely conscious and moaned in pain. I bent down and grabbed her legs and allowed the top part of her body to flop over my shoulder and hang down my back. I then backed out of the maintenance bay and towards a main entrance. "Anybody trying to stop me from carrying out my orders will have to face my superior and he's not as nice as I am." With that I walked out the doors, using the Force to slam them shut behind me. Luke was standing in the corridor with Nichos.

"Is Cray all right?" Nichos asked and I thought I could detect true emotion in his voice. I allowed him to take Cray from me. He cradled her in his droid arms. "I couldn't help her. With a restraining bolt on me…I could only observe what was happening." He pulled her limp body closer to him and laid his head down next to hers. "I'm so sorry Cray. I am not the man you fell in love with. He wouldn't have let you suffer."

I turned my head away. The scene was too painful to watch.

"We need to get to safety and put her in a healing trance," Luke said quietly.

"Callista said the corridors were booby-trapped. How are we going to get past any ambushes?" I asked. I wished we could have left the way we came in, but I doubt the Gamorreans were stupid enough to believe I picked up a prisoner on official orders and then exited through a repair duct.

Luke looked down the hall and then closed his eyes in deep concentration. He brought one hand up, palm out, and I thought he was going to do a Force shove, but what followed was nothing like I have ever seen before. He created a Force shockwave that rattled the doors and literally made the metal bulkheads bow outward. This incredible Force wave triggered a couple deadfall traps, a half dozen spring-loaded spear and blaster setups and knocked out cold a half dozen Gamorreans laying in wait.

I stood there in awe. I turned to Luke and smiled broadly. _Damn, he's good!_ This was Luke Skywalker in all his glory. I felt a tremendous sense of pride knowing he was my mentor and Jedi Master.

Luke continued the same technique a few more times until we got back to level twelve and the quartermaster's office.

Nichos set Cray down on the coats which Luke and I had slept on earlier.

"Forgive me, Cray. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you." Nichos voice mimicked true despair, but he did not cry. He probably was not capable of doing so. We scrounged up the medical supplies we found earlier and worked on Cray feverously. Eventually Luke helped her fall into a healing trance.

"She should be all right. When she's feeling better, we'll work on making our escape," Luke said quietly. "We should also get some sleep." He turned to Nichos Marr. "Can you keep watch?"

"Yes Master Skywalker," the humanoid droid said.

Luke and I picked out a spot on the hard floor and soon sleep found us.


	20. Chapter 20

**ENTRY 72: _Eye of Palpatine_**

I woke up hours later. My back hurt something fierce. I can toss fat Gamorreans around with ease, but sleeping on a cold floor kicks my butt. I stood and stretched. Nichos was sitting on the floor watching over Cray. He looked up and gave me a nod of acknowledgement. I walked over and sat in the nice cushy quartermaster's chair. I look over to the blank monitor, the white cursor blinking against the dark screen.

***Hello Jedi***

I rolled my eyes as the words scrolled across the screen. I don't want to talk to Callista the undead Jedi tonight. I also didn't want to wake Cray or Luke by talking. I reached over to the keyboard and typed.

-I'M NOT INTERESTED IN TALKING TO YOU, CALLISTA-

***I'm not that sorry excuse for a Jedi…little clone***

My stomach clenched. My performance in the Maintenance Bay must have pulled Palpatine's attention away from the Jawas tearing up his masterpiece and now he was here to bother me. When I didn't respond he continued.

***I see you are still Skywalker's lapdog. His personal clone—a pathetic creature created to serve. Why are you satisfied to hide in his shadow when you could rule? You could be in charge of the Jedi Order if Skywalker had a tragic accident while on the _Eye of Palpatine_. Kill him and take his place as Jedi Master! Everything he has can be yours!***

I know I shouldn't start a conversation with such a monster, but I did anyway.

-I HAVE EVERYTHING THAT I WANT!-

***You could be Emperor and possess all the wealth, power and women you desire!***

-I HAVE MONEY, I'M NOT INTERESTED IN POWER AND I HAVE THE WOMAN I WANT-

***Skywalker may have allowed you to have a dalliance, but he will not allow you to have children. Your spawn would be too powerful in the Force and could endanger his rule and the rule of his offspring. He would do anything to prevent that, including killing you or your lover! With him gone you can have a family and heirs to your dynasty***

-THAT'S RICH! YOU GIVING ME ADVICE ON HAVING A FAMILY. I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FAMILY ON THE WAY TO CHOMMELL MINOR! HOW DID IT FEEL TO COMMIT MATRICIDE, PATRICIDE AND FRATRICIDE ALL IN ONE EVENING?

AND WHAT DID THAT GET YOU? NOTHING IN THE END! YOU HAVE NO HEIRS TO _YOUR_ DYNASTY…WELL UNLESS YOU COUNT THAT THREE EYED MONSTRITY THAT YOUR CONCUBINE CLAIMED WAS YOUR SON. LITTLE HEADS UP…HAVING THREE EYES IS USUALLY A GENETIC TRAIT. MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN A DNA TEST ON THAT ONE BEFORE CUTTING THE CHILD SUPPORT CHECKS!-

***How do you know this?****

-OH, IT WAS A LITTLE PRESENT YOU LEFT ME WHEN YOUR SPIRIT WAS FORCED FROM MY BODY BY THE MYRKR YSALAMIRI THAT CLAWED AT YOUR FACE AND URINATED DOWN YOUR ROBES BEFORE YOU DIED. I GOT YOUR MEMORIES AND IT IS SOMETHING THAT I WOULDN'T WISH ON ANYONE…EXCEPT YOU!-

***Then you owe me a great deal. I have given you forbidden knowledge that can help you to rule over this galaxy, but unfortunately you lack the intelligence and foresight to succeed. With me as your Master you could be Emperor.***

-NO THANKS! RULING THE GALAXY IS OVERRATED. YOU ARE A FOOL FOR CRAVING IT. I HAVE FRIENDS AND A FAMILY. I HAVE PEOPLE WHO LOVE ME. THAT IS SOMETHING YOU NEVER HAD…AT LEAST NOT AFTER YOU MURDERED YOUR FAMILY. THEY WERE THE ONLY ONES WHO CARED FOR YOU AND YOU REPAID THEIR LOVE WITH DEATH! YOU ARE A MONSTER AND YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING THIS SHIP. I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!-

"What are you doing Mark?" I heard Luke's voice as a hand fell lightly on my shoulder.

I nearly jumped out of my seat and cursed out a few colorful expletives. "Damn it Luke, you startled me." I looked back at the screen and then turned it so Luke could view it. "It's Palpatine trying to tempt me." I got up out of my seat and allowed Luke to sit. "Kriff'n Palpatine," I muttered under my breath.

Luke read over what was said and then turned off the monitor. "Mark, what you wrote is true. You do have a family that loves you."

I felt a little uncomfortable talking about feelings with another guy. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. "I know, Luke."

Luke looked at me compassionately. He got up and came over and sat next to me. "Mark, I know having Palpatine in your head is a horrible thing. Mara spent decades where he could intrude into her consciousness whenever he pleased and then there was the last command he gave her. Mara and I have a bond…I can almost experience her thoughts and memories of her time with the Emperor. I know it pales in comparison to what you're dealing with, but I think I have some understanding."

I gave him a weak smile. "Since I have been here, the memories have become stronger, more concrete. It is more troubling than you can imagine. I can see Palpatine's interactions with Mara, with others from his past…" I ran my hand over my face.

Luke's eyebrow rose. "Mark, can you see the Emperor's memories of my father? Did Palpatine know my mother?"

I looked away. If I told him his mother's name the next question would be ' _what happened to her?_ ' and the last thing I wanted to tell Luke was his father caused his mother's death. Right now Luke thinks there was always good in his father…and because of that he believes—truly believes—everybody is redeemable. Would that change if he knew the extent of his father's treachery? What would happen if he knew his father killed the Jedi younglings…children who fought desperately for their lives with what little skill they possessed. I couldn't look him in the eye and tell him the details.

"Luke, I don't want to talk about this…please. I don't even want to think about Palpatine's memories…not now. We need to figure out a way to keep the Emperor here before we make our escape. We can't let him loose on the galaxy again. There must be a way."

I can see Luke was disappointed, but he nodded in agreement. "You're right. If we can get back in contact with Callista maybe she'll know how to do so."

I nodded and closed my eyes. "That sounds good." _'Undead help is better than no help'_ I thought.

I buried my head into my hands. I hate Palpatine and what he did to me on Byss and what he's trying to do to me now. I knew I shouldn't let him upset me. I realized everything he said to me were lies. He wanted to sow seeds of doubt into my mind, which won't work because I know his tricks.

_Kriff'n Palpatine._

I needed to change the subject and distract myself from my torturous thoughts. I looked up to Luke. "Let's talk about something else."

"What do you want to talk about?" Luke asked.

I thought for a moment, trying to find a happy topic. "Are you excited about the baby?"

A wide grin blossomed over Luke's face. "I have never been so excited in my life. It's a boy…did I ever tell you the results of the ultrasound? Or did Mara?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't heard. Did you want a boy?"

"Boy, girl I don't care." A joyous expression crossed his face. "I just want to be a father. To hold a child created by me and Mara in my arms."

I grinned. "I never was a baby…what's it like?"

Luke chuckled. "Humans don't usually recall their first three to four years of life. I was told they don't develop the ability to form long term memories until they are toddlers."

"Okay, can you tell me what it's like to be a toddler? I would think it would be strange being so small. Wasn't that scary?"

Luke smiled. "I guess it would be frightening if I didn't have people that cared for me. My Aunt and Uncle always protected me."

"What were they like?"

A sad look crossed Luke's face, making me regret asking the question. "My Uncle Owen was a hard worker. You have to work hard to be a moisture farmer on Tatooine or you won't survive." Luke paused for a moment as if collecting his thoughts.

"He was never a very affectionate man, but I knew he loved me. One time when I was very young, probably around six-years-old, Uncle Owen and I got caught out in a sandstorm. We jumped out of our speeder and took shelter near an outcrop of rocks. We carried thick blankets in our speeders just for these emergencies. They were specially made to withstand sandstorms. We braced against a sizeable boulder and covered ourselves with this large blanket to keep out the sand. For an hour the wind shrieked and howled and tried to tear the blanket from my Uncle's hands, but he held firm. At some point it became too much for me and I started to cry. I expected my Uncle to yell at me, but he wrapped a free arm around me, gave me a big hug and tried to comfort me. He promised he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me...ever. It was one of the only times I remember him showing that much emotion, but after that I had no doubt in my mind that he cared. He might not show it, but he did love me."

Luke stopped talking and looked down at the floor.

I tried to imagine Luke as a child, but couldn't. It was strange to think that everyone around me had been a child at one point. I wanted to know more. "What about your Aunt? Was she like that?"

Luke smiled. "No, she was a wonderful and loving woman. She was always positive and with a kind word for me. She was my greatest cheerleader. She always encouraged me to do my best in school and in life. Aunt Beru gave her love freely. Even when I had become a whiny teenager she put up with my complaining with great patience. I loved them both dearly. And when I found them dead…burned…" Luke couldn't go on. He turned away from me and I could see unshed tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Luke," I said softly.

"It's okay. I dealt with that loss years ago. I am now focused on the future, and my new son. I just hope I can safeguard his welfare half as well as my aunt and uncle did for me."

"Luke, you won't have to do that alone. You will have an entire Jedi Order looking out for your family's welfare. I know I would give my life to defend you, Mara and your baby."

At that a tear did roll down Luke's cheek, but he quickly slapped it away and I pretended I was looking elsewhere at the time. "Thanks Mark. I think it goes without saying that I'd do the same for you and Kira."

I nodded, but it was getting way to emotional for me. It was time to change the subject again.

"What are you and Mara going to name your son?"

"I want to name him Ben after my first mentor, Ben Kenobi. Mara wants to name him Talon after Karrde."

"No, don't do that," I said. "I want to name a son after Talon."

Luke grinned. "I would think you would name your son after Chin…he's your best friend, isn't he?"

I flushed. "I'm sure Kira would veto that name. She likes Chin, but she thinks he's a bad influence on me…you know with all his drinking, fighting, carousing, and of course, all that porn."

Luke laughed then fell silent. I think we were both talked out. We sat mutely in the quartermaster office for some time waiting for Cray to heal.

Twice I snuck down to the dining facility to scrounge some food and water for us, being careful not to be followed. With any luck we would come up with a way to trap Palpatine within the walls of this space station so he wouldn't bother us again.

I was hopeful, but there was still lingering doubt. Palpatine had cheated death over and over again. The irony in that was that he never truly lived.

He never fell in love. He never went to his friend's bachelor party and got in a bar fight with a swoop gang to defends someone's honor. He never went swimming with his girlfriend and then made love on a beach. His life was filled with anger and constant manipulation and machinations. His constant fear of life's end blinded him to the fact that his life never really began. He had no love, no joy, and no peace—he didn't have a life worth living.

I guess that is why he is so hard to kill. How can you _kill_ something that has no life?

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

**ENTRY 73: _Eye of Palpatine_**

A few hours later we got in communication with old Jedi Callista. Callista corrected me when she heard what I called her. _'The correct term is 'Old Republic Jedi', not 'old Jedi'._ (Since she didn't like it when I made that mistake…I made a point of doing it…often.) Hey, she shouldn't have been acting all flirty with Luke. And what is it with Luke and the ladies? He even has dead women drooling over him.

Anyway, we got back in contact with her and asked if it was possible to discuss something without Palpatine overhearing our plans. I could swear I felt amusement within the Force as her response scrolled over the computer monitor.

*** It's probably safe to talk now," she wrote. "The Emperor Reborn is currently distracted and highly irate with the Gamorreans. I don't think he'll be interested in your small group for a while."***

Luke and I looked at each other confused, but when Callista explained the situation I just about died laughing. Even Luke had tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

According to Callista, Palpatine discovered that the Gamorreans recently made his beautiful _Eye of Palpatine_ throne room with its Fijisi wood paneling, granite floors and custom-made bantha-leather upholstered throne into a makeshift lavatory. The aliens were actually using his expensive throne seat as a urinal.

The thought of dozens of portly Gamorreans making a toilet out of the Emperor's symbol of authority was hilarious.

After we caught our breath Luke asked Callista if she knew a way to trap the Emperor reborn and she had a suggestion.

***The spirit of a Sith can be captured and imprisoned in a location by something called the Wall of Light. I know how to do it, but it usually takes more than three Jedi to succeed*** Callista wrote.

Luke looked crestfallen. "I guess that's out unless help shows up. I wish I had the Jedi Holocron. Jedi Master Bodo Baas might have known another way."

I snorted. "That holocron never has been much help to me."

Luke turned and gave me an exasperated look. "Mark I think Master Baas might have been more helpful to you if you actually learned his name and didn't call him Bolo Balls all the time."

I shrugged. "So what, I'm not good at names."

"You also said, **_'In bed'_** after every one of his prophesies," Luke said indignantly.

I had to chuckle. "I'm sorry, but I didn't find his prophesies very helpful." I broke out in laughter. "Come on Luke you have to admit it was funny." I then did my best Bodo Baas impersonation. " _The Jedi will rise again_." I then switched back to my voice. "IN BED."

Luke rolled his eyes.

" _Expect great things and great things will come_ …IN BED. _Never underestimate the power of the Force_ …IN BED. _There is no passion, there is serenity_ …IN BED." I stopped and thought about that last quote. "Okay, that last one wasn't very good."

***I like the second one*** Callista responded.

"He's a Jedi, he should be serious." Luke remarked sounding frustrated.

***No, it's good that he enjoys witticisms. It's the Sith who are serious and don't enjoy joviality. And this puts them at a disadvantage because there is one secret the Masters don't reveal about the inner nature of the universe. The deepest and darkest secret of all …is that the universe has a sense of humor***

Luke moaned. "Tell me about it. I rescue a princess and she turns out to my long lost twin sister. The Sith Lord trying to kill me turns out to be our father and later the Empire is destroyed with the help of Ewoks with stone tipped spears."

My chuckle was interrupted when we heard a groan coming from where Cray lay. Nichos looked up to us. "She's coming around," he said.

Luke and I crowded around the young doctor. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked at the overhead lights. "Where am I?"

"We're still on the _Eye of Palpatine_ , but we got you away from the Gamorreans," Luke explained. "Do you remember who you are?"

Cray stared at Luke and then turned to Nichos. She then closed her eyes as in deep concentration. "I'm Cray Mingla," she finally replied. Luke let out a sigh of relief. I knew what he was thinking, if Cray was still brainwashed into believing she was a Stormtrooper it would make our escape that much more difficult.

She gazed at Nichos who knelt next to her. I could tell he was hesitant to do or say anything not knowing how Cray would respond to him. Cray smiled and reached out to the Nichos droid, her hand lightly caressing his cheek. "Nichos, thank the Force you're not hurt." He gave her the most genuine smile I have seen on him to date as he grabbed her up into a tender embrace before they kissed. I have to hand it to Nichos, he did his best to make it look real, but it still appeared awkward to me. Cray, on the other hand, looked like a woman deeply in love.

I turned toward the desk as I noticed words scrolling across the computer monitor.

***I am sorry to interrupt this touching, and somewhat bizarre, scene but there are two ships approaching***

Luke gave me a hopeful smile. "Can you give us a visual?"

An image popped onto the screen and I gave a whoop of delight. It was the _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Jade Shadow_.

"Mark, can you use your computer skills to give them landing instructions?" Luke asked.

"Sure." I dropped down into the quartermaster's chair and start typing information and transmitted it to the two ships.

Luke turned to me. "Do you still have your datapad?"

"Yes," I said as I pulled it out of storage compartment of my armor.

"Ask Callista to download the instructions on doing a Wall of Light onto it. And see if we can get an uplink so we can communicate with her through your datapad."

"Okay." I performed a wireless link up with the mainframe computer. I looked up to the ceiling…why, I'm not sure. "If you would be so kind Callista."

Words scrolled over my datapad quickly until 'Download Complete' appeared. I turned off the datapad and returned it to my armor. "Thanks, Callista."

***Good Luck***appeared across the computer monitor.

I turned in my seat. "Is Cray ready to move?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she said as she struggled to her feet with Nichos' help.

Luke and I pulled out our blasters. "Let's go then."

.

.

**ENTRY 74 _: Eye of Palpatine_**

I stood next to Luke as the two ships landed in the space station's massive docking bay. The _Falcon_ was the first to land. As soon as the boarding ramp opened Leia came running out and snatched Luke up into a big hug. Han and Chewie came down the ramp moments later. They gave our group a wave and started looking around the space station, probably doing a security check.

Leia was admonishing Luke for always getting in dangerous situations as the _Shadow_ finished powering down and the boarding ramp slowly lowered. Kam, Kyle and Corran exited followed a few minutes later by Mara.

Luke frowned at the group of men. "You brought my pregnant wife?"

Kam just shook his head. "Mark's message said immediate help was needed. The _Jade Shadow_ is the fastest ship we had available. Did you really think Mara would let anybody else fly her ship? "

Luke sighed. "Point taken."

Corran leaned in close to Luke. "And just a heads up…she is in a foul mood. It has something to do about discovering there were other Emperor's Hands."

Luke's eyes widened. "Thanks for the information," he whispered back to Corran as Mara walked up to the men. Luke pulled Mara into a loving embrace and kissed her. When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers. "You're not supposed to be here."

Mara smirked. "You're not supposed to be here either, Farmboy," she replied matter-of-factly.

Luke gave her a look of chagrin. "You're right, trouble does follow me," he admitted. "And the problem is bigger than just an out-of-control space station." He paused. "Palpatine's spirit is here."

Mara didn't look surprised. "I thought I felt his presence," she whispered. Her face hardened. "And I am royally peeved with him. He's a lying sack of bantha poodoo. If he weren't already dead I would make him wish he were! He told me I was the only Emperor's Hand! That kriff'n liar! I want to make his sorry Force-spirit as miserable as possible. "

"You may get your wish," Luke said with a slight grin. "We may not be able to kill his spirit, but Mark has instructions on his datapad that might help us trap the Emperor here," he motioned over to where I stood a few feet away.

Mara looked at me and grimaced. "What happened…never mind. You just need to grow that beard out again."

I rubbed my hand over the stubble. "I'm trying."

Corran looked at me, perplexed. "Did you know you look a little like Luke?"

I gave him a mock look of surprise. "You know, I have been told that a number of times, but I don't see the resemblance."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Pull out that datapad Mark. We've got work to do."

.

.

**ENTRY 75: _Eye of Palpatine_ orbiting Belsavis**

It took us some time to prepare. It's not wise to engage a Sith Lord without some planning. Palpatine probably was in the weakest state he had ever been—so weak that he couldn't forcibly take over another sentient without their consent. But no matter how weak he was, a Sith is not someone to trifle with. This immediately made me worry about the child within Mara's womb. Luke and I didn't want Mara around during the Wall of Light ritual, but Mara was not going to listen to reason when it came to fighting Palpatine.

And there was a real danger. Callista said that Palpatine's spirit was very faint, but once the ceremony began he could grow stronger. Not that the light side of the Force would help him at all, but he could taunt and threaten us in the hopes of making us angry. Once that happened the Wall of Light would be corrupted by dark side energy. If there was enough he could Force his way into one of the Force-users. We would have to maintain our Jedi calm…all of us.

Once we all understood how to do the procedure we needed to locate Palpatine. Callista told us the spirit of the Emperor Reborn was still in his once majestic throne room and was currently making a vain attempt to manipulate the Gamorreans into leaving his once private domain.

We quickly made our way to the throne room. As soon as the doors opened we were immediately hit with the foul stench of defecate and urine.

Corran buckled over and dry gagged. "Force! What's that smell!"

Luke chuckled. "That, my friend, is the smell of a fouled symbol of power."

"Along with lots and lots of urine," I laughed.

Mara turned a pale color and I thought she was going to vomit, but she somehow held down the contents of her stomach. I was struggling with the same problem. I could feel saliva filling my mouth, a sure sign that upchuck would soon follow. I spit on the floor and squared my shoulders. "Let's get this over with."

We marched into the room and startled a couple Gamorreans who we ushered out once they were finished relieving themselves. We could sense the Emperor's presence, but we couldn't see him directly. The Jedi moved around the exterior walls until we had the chamber surrounded.

With a total of eight Jedi we were able to follow Callista's instructions and create the Wall of Light. We held up our arms, palms out so that we directed the Force around us until it formed a glowing orb surrounding the entire room. We then focused and condensed the orb of light until it became smaller and smaller. I was worried that we didn't have Palpatine's spirit trapped within the Force orb…until his furor hit me like a physical punch to the gut. I saw the other Jedi flinch, but it soon became apparent that the Emperor decided to focus his attention on me. I think he saw me as the weakest link. I was new to the Force and he had already touched my soul. He knew I understood the power of the darkside and the power I could wield with it. I think he believed that no man could resist such power once they had a taste of it.

I struggled as I tried to stay calm. I may have been a weak link due to my inexperience with the Force, but Palpatine had underestimated one thing about me. I didn't carry the pain, hurt, humiliation and sorrow that most people do. Most humans have people that made them miserable in their lifetime. There were bullies, cruel teachers, molesters, broken hearts and heartache in almost every adult's life—life experiences that made them want to exact revenge or at least show the girl that dumped them that she made a big mistake. Those were some of the big motivations that drove men and women toward obtaining power, prestige, money and celebrity…but I didn't have a childhood full of torment or unrequited love. With the exception of my run in with Palpatine, I've been happy and content. I had everything I needed or ever wanted.

That is not to say that I wasn't susceptible to temptation in the future. Things change, but right now there was nothing that the darkside could give me that I didn't already have. Palpatine had picked the wrong weak link in this troupe to concentrate on.

Once the Emperor realized his taunts and threats were not working on me he became furious, but once he recognized that we specifically intended to imprison him within the throne room itself he became livid. I think I heard every swear word imaginable on that day.

As the Wall of Light confined the Emperor into a smaller and smaller area, he cursed Luke and his Jedi, swearing revenge. Finally I felt a strange feeling in the Force. It was almost like the sound of a prison cell slamming shut.

I looked around to the Jedi surrounding me. All looked exhausted as sweat beaded on their brows.

Luke lowered his arms. "I think it's done," he said quietly. I reached out with the Force and tried to sense Palpatine. He was there, fuming from within the confines of his new make shift prison—a leather upholstered and urine-encrusted throne.

I let out a breath I was holding. I really hope this is the last I have to deal with Palpatine.

"Let's go home," Luke said as he motioned every body to leave. I stayed behind for a moment, afraid that Palpatine would suddenly break his bonds.

Mara looked over her shoulder as she was leaving. "You coming Mark?"

I gave her a smile. "I'll be a minute. There's something I need to do." I walked around the throne so it was between the door and me. I looked up at the ceiling. "Callista, can you not look for a minute." I then disengaged the codpiece part of my armor. Damn it, going against Palpatine again scared the piss out of me, so I thought he deserved what came next. I sighed as I finally was able to empty the contents of my bladder over the leather-cushioned chair. "Just a little something to remember me by," I commented to Palpatine as I finished and readjusted my gear.

As I moved toward the exit I saw my datapad light flickering informing me I had a message. It was from Callista.

***You are a bad boy, Mark***

I frowned. "You weren't supposed to look."

I felt amusement surround me. ***And miss _that_ sight? No way***

I grinned as I shook my head. "I think I got him mad and wanting revenge on me, more so than ever."

***Who knows, he's twisted. Some of the things he said to me in the two years we were trapped together made me wonder if the most powerful man in the galaxy was a submissive that enjoyed watersports***

I asked Callista what she meant by that, but she wouldn't explain further. Stang, I thought. That's another thing I needed to look up on the HoloNet when we got back to Coruscant.

Once I was out of the room I took a deep breath, pulling fresh air back into my lungs. Kam and Kyle closed the doors and disabled the locking mechanism so nobody could accidently wander in.

As we prepared to leave we asked Callista what she was going to do, now that the _Eye of Palpatine_ no longer posed a danger. Cray offered to design a droid similar to Nichos (but female) for Callista to reside.

***What! Trap myself in another machine? Thirty years is enough. I have been waiting for this day for decades,*** As her words scrolled across my datapad as a shimmering blue image of a woman appeared before us wearing Jedi robes and a wide smile.

" _I'm going back to the flow of the Force. I have been away from my one true love Geith Eris for a very long time. I have thought about him every day for the last thirty years._ " She looked at Luke. " _This is not my era. My time has passed. I know you will do well reestablishing the Jedi Order. The men and women you trained so far are excellent examples of Jedi already_ ," she said while motioning to the group of Jedi.

Her spirit then gradually got more transparent until she disappeared.

Although I found the idea of a ghost in a computer unsettling, she really wasn't a bad person. I truly hope she found Geith on the other side.

After her departure, I programmed in an evacuation announcement to get the brainwashed aliens off the station and once the last shuttle departed the _Eye of Palpatine_ it was programmed to make a hyperspace jump to the Maw. There we hoped it would remain undiscovered and Palpatine trapped for the next millennium.

As the _Jade Shadow_ made the jump to hyperspace I smiled. I was going home to Kira. I was really glad our ordeal was over.


	22. Chapter 22

**ENTRY 76: _Coruscant_**

Homecoming was sweet, although Kira didn't like my facial stubble. She said it's like sandpaper against her skin. I can't wait until my beard grows out completely, but then she just complains about it tickling her.

Cray and Nichos returned to the Magrody Institute of Programmable Intelligence to work. The last I heard their engagement was temporarily called off, but they remained co-workers and friends. (Friends _without_ benefits I assume…but those two have such ingenuity…I may be wrong about that).

Luke managed to get Triv Pothman a job with the New Republic military as an outdoor survival instructor. We figured any man who could survive on a planet full of murderous Gamorreans probably had a thing or two to teach young recruits.

The various species that were evacuated from the _Eye of Palpatine_ were deprogrammed by NR scientists and returned to their home planets.

I was surprised at how much work was done on the construction of the Jedi Temple while I was gone. It should be finished in a month or so. I look forward to living and working there. We are still running operations out of the Imperial Palace, which is also being rebuilt. Soon the construction droids will want to get into the area we are using.

Corran and I went out to the courtyard a few days after our return from the _Eye of Palpatine_ to practice our lightsaber techniques. Corran is extremely good with the lightsaber, but he can't do telekinesis. So whenever it looks like he is going to beat me in a match I just do a Force shove to knock him away. He HATES it when I do that because he can't respond in kind. So I do it to him… _a lot_. Boy does he get hot under the collar. I'm surprised he still talks to me.

While sparring, Corran asked me if I was going to the _Racy Rascal_ nightclub that coming weekend.

I looked at him; I was confused. "Aren't the ladies going to see that Hapan all-male dance troupe? I thought it was going to be a _'girl's night out'_."

"Sure, but you don't want them there alone. Guys come in after the show just to pick up all the hot-and-bothered ladies. You don't want a bunch of guys hitting on Kira." Corran grinned. "I'm going with Mirax and Luke's going with Mara. Don't you want to be around your girlfriend when she is in the mood for romance?"

I called a halt to the sparring and shut down my saber. "Are you sure _Luke_ is going?"

"Yes, and if you don't go then we'll have nothing better to do than talk about you behind your back." He chuckled as he hooked his saber to his belt. "Are you going?"

I shrugged. "I guess, but I still think it's strange for guys to watch other guys dance."

"Come on," Corran said as he slapped me on the back. "A big guy like you should be secure enough in his masculinity to accompany his girl to a male burlesque show."

I frowned. I didn't want to go, but I didn't want Kira sitting there without me if Corran and Luke were actually going. "Sure, I'll go."

Corran grinned. "Great, you can pick us up at 1900 hours."

"Hey why do I have to drive?"

"You don't drink so we voted you as designated driver." Corran said with a smirk.

"Mara's not drinking because of the baby," I pointed out.

"Yeah," Corran said slowly. "Have you seen how cranky she's been lately since she found out about the other Emperor's Hands? If you want her to drive go ahead and ask her…but I wouldn't if I were you. Anyway, you're the only guy I know who owns a _'family'_ speeder. What does that monster seat…ten?"

I shook my head. "No, only seven. And I bought it because the back seats fold down for storage…sometimes Kira caters parties." I sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. I'll be the driver." Corran gave me a broad grin that almost looked conspiratorial, but maybe I'm just a paranoid person. I said my goodbyes and then made my way back to my speeder.

' _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ ' I thought to myself as I drove back to my apartment.

.

.

**ENTRY 77: _Racy Rascal, Coruscant_**

Wow! What a night I had. I don't know whether to laugh or cry…or kill somebody.

Kira and I picked up Corran, Mirax, Luke and Mara and made our way to the nightclub. The place was packed with women…a whole lot of women and very, very few men, just like I thought. Well, at least I have Luke and Corran with me, so I didn't feel too awkward.

Kira knows the headwaiter (his brother works at our restaurant) and he reserved great seats for us up near the stage. There was a three-drink minimum. Mara and I asked for fizzy non-alcoholic drinks, but everybody else was imbibing an assortment of mixed alcoholic beverages. I guess they decided to take advantage of the designated driver situation because they all were fairly tipsy by the time the show started.

A wild cheer went up when the Master of Ceremonies came out on stage to begin the show. Gods, these women were practically drooling over the dancers. To my great relief the men in the troupe never stripped down farther than a short, short swimsuit. I would have walked out if they got butt-naked.

The guys were well-toned and good dancers, but I don't see why Kira was screaming like a schoolgirl at the sight of them. I mean, I take good care of myself and I was bigger and more muscular than most of those guys.

Unfortunately, I made the big mistake of saying something to that effect near the end of the show. "I don't see why you three are all excited," I said to the ladies at my table. "I think we're in better shape than those guys." I motioned toward Corran, Luke and myself.

"Are you getting jealous, Mark?" Kira teased me.

"No, I just don't see the attraction." I muttered.

"He's jealous," Mara said, grinning widely.

"I'm not jealous," I defended myself. "I'm just saying I am a lot more muscular than that guy." I pointed to the man currently dancing on stage.

"Some women are not into muscle-bound men," Mara said as she turned to Luke and gave him a sensual kiss.

"Yeah…obviously, you're one of them," I joked.

Mara glared back at me. "Luke is in great shape and he's just the right size."

Mirax snickered and then started coughing when some of her drink went down the wrong way. Mara gave her a hard gaze. "I didn't mean it that way, Mirax."

Mirax put her drink down and grabbed a napkin to wipe some of the alcoholic drink that splattered on her blouse. "If you say so," she said with a laugh.

Kira guffawed. "You should see Luke in his skimpy square cut swimsuit with _lift-pouch_. I'd say he's more than the right size."

"Kira!" Mara and I shouted at the same time.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Hey I didn't force him to wear a swimsuit designed to put his best assets front and center."

Mirax gave out a hoot. "That is something I would love to see!"

Luke's face flushed with embarrassment. "Can we not talk about my swimsuit?"

"I agree," I responded through clenched teeth. Stang! What was it with Luke and the ladies?

Kira gave me a sincere smile. "Mark I only have eyes for you." She then turned her attention back to the stage and gave out a loud cheer when the male dancer pulled off his shirt.

' _Well, that's reassuring,_ ' I thought.

I let out a sigh of relief as the last man came out on stage. The women squealed in delight as he tore off his pants in one swift move and then did a dance that involved a lot of hip gyrations and pelvic thrusts. Gods, I was just glad it was almost over.

As the dancer left the stage I started to pull out credit chips to pay for the drinks, but Kira put her hand over mine, halting my movement. "It's not over yet, Mark."

I moaned. "How much longer?"

The Master of Ceremonies came back out to the stage. "I hope you enjoyed the show. As you all know tonight is amateur night and the winner will get four free tickets to the smashball championship next month. And to sweeten the pot, for each dancer we get on stage the club will make a sizable charitable donation in your name to the Imperial City Children's Hospital here on Coruscant. There are a lot of sick youngsters counting on you. So gentlemen come on up…we need some volunteers!"

To my horror Corran stood up. "Come on Mark. There aren't many guys here. I wouldn't be surprised if we're the only volunteers. One of us is bound to win those tickets…and it's for charity."

"No way," I sputtered in shock.

"Mark, I think they need at least two volunteers to do the contest," Corran gave me a pleading look. "I really want to get those tickets. The game is sold out…and it's for charity!"

"You should help him, Mark," Kira encouraged me. "And you're right, you are better looking than all those other dancers. You should do it."

"No!" I said.

"What's wrong Mark? Are you scared?" Mirax taunted me. "I thought you said any man at this table was better looking than those dancers."

I blushed. "I did say that, but that doesn't mean I'm going up to dance."

"You talk a good talk, but you don't walk the walk," Luke said with a lopsided grin that looked very much like the expression Han would give right before he puts down the winning hand in a sabaac game…except when Luke makes that face it usually means he had one too many drinks. "I think you'll do great. And it will help the Children's Hospital. You should do it." I couldn't believe Luke Skywalker was cajoling me to dance in a male revue.

"Why don't you go up?" I shot back.

Luke shook his head. "I'm the head of the Jedi order. The paparazzi would be all over that, but nobody knows you. I'll make a personal donation to help the kids."

"Oh so, I should do it because I'm a nobody?" I responded sarcastically. "I'll give the hospital a private donation also. If _you_ don't need to dance then _I_ don't need to dance either."

Mara smirked. "Mark, Luke can't go up and dance. It would be too dangerous."

"And why is that?" I asked as I folded my arms across my chest and gave her a stubborn look.

"Because once he took his shirt off it would cause a stampede of women towards him and I would have no choice but to beat them away with my lightsaber," Mara said while desperately trying not to laugh.

I snorted. "Well, maybe Kira doesn't want to have to fight the women off of me either."

Kira chuckled. "No, I'm okay with it. Go!"

Before I could argue more Corran came up to me and yanked me out of my seat by the collar of my tunic. "We have two volunteers!" he screamed out to the M.C.

"Ladies, it looks like we have a couple brave gentlemen to dance for you!" The man on stage called out. There was a huge cheer from the women in the room.

Stang. I was so mad and ready to kill Corran when we got out of there. I reluctantly followed him up onto stage where we were ushered to a backroom dressing area.

The M.C. called over a group of men and women. "Hurry, we have to get these guys in outfits. Have them put on some shorts over their underwear and get them into the quick-release clothing."

Corran was shuffled off in one direction and me in another.

"Mark!" I heard an overly enthusiastic voice call out. I turned to see my Davaronian hairstylist Erico. The red skinned alien stopped in front of me with his hands on his hips. "What have you done with your beard? It looks like you have the mange!"

"I know," I said self-consciously as I rubbed my hand over the short beard that was growing back way too slowly for my taste. "I had to shave it for a job." I definitely didn't want to get into the details on how I ended up a stormtrooper on the _Eye of Palpatine_. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I volunteered my services for the night. It allows me to see the dancers up-close and personal." Erico winked.. "We have to see if we have anything in your size." He turned to a young man who I assumed was his assistant. "See if ' _Big D_ ' left any of his costumes in the trunks."

The young man ran off. Erico followed his movements for a second and then turned his attention back to me. "' _Big D_ ' was their largest dancer, still he's not as big as you." He looked me up and down. "Have you gotten bigger since your last hair appointment?"

I shrugged. "A little…maybe."

The young assistant came running up with clothing. "I couldn't find a bathing suit, but here are some gym shorts that might work." The man handed me some extra-large loose nylon shorts, which were definitely more modest than the suits that the dancers were wearing.

"Hurry," Erico urged me. "Strip down to your underwear and put the shorts on and we will attach the pull-away clothing."

I looked around to the multitude of men and women in the backstage area. "Here?"

Erico rolled his eyes. "They are performers, they dress and undress backstage. Nobody is going to be looking at you."

I reluctantly stripped off my tunic and pants and quickly pulled on the shorts. I noticed that Erico _was_ looking at me…along with his assistant. I always suspected that Erico might not be attracted to women…but now I am pretty sure I'm right…not that there is anything wrong with that.

As soon as the shorts were on the two men attached the pants. The trousers were designed in two parts with snap closures holding the two pieces together at the side seams. I was also given a white shirt with snaps in front.

"You go out dance a little, the music will build up, you grab these belt loops on the front of your pants and pull up. That will remove the trousers in one shot. Just dance around for a few more minutes and you're done," Erico said.

I was so nervous that I started to feel nauseous. Erico gave me a worried look. "Don't worry Mark, they've had prominent business men, military officers and even politicians volunteer to do this…mainly for charity, but it's fun. Nobody will remember this after today. And if they do, you just say, _'It was for charity._ '"

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Okay," I said with a nod. Erico grabbed my arm and dragged me up to the curtains where I saw Corran standing with the same exact outfit…except he was sporting a wide grin. It looked like he was enjoying this. "Are you ready Mark?" he asked.

I shook my head slowly. "As ready as I'll ever be. But more ready to kill you when this is over."

The curtain opened and the floodlights temporarily blinded me so I couldn't see if Corran responded to my threat or not. I can hear the women screaming hysterically. I can also hear Mara laughing. Gods! How did I get lassoed into this?

The M.C. came out. "I want to thank my two volunteers." He pushed a microphone into my face. "And what is your name?"

I slowly bent my head down and talked into the microphone. "Mark. Mark Tantiss."

The M.C. smiled brightly. "Thank you Mark for playing our game. My, you _are_ a big boy. How tall are you?"

"Umm…just under 2.1 meters."

The M.C. gave a low whistle. "Wow, and what is your profession?"

There was no way I was going to say Jedi. "I'm a… a trader."

"A trader…did you hear that ladies." He turned back to me. "I bet there are a few ladies who would like to make a trade with you after the show." The women howled their approval. The M.C. turned to Corran. "And what is your name?"

Corran gave a toothy smile. "Keiran Halcyon," he said.

_DAMN! I should have given an alias. I am so stupid!_

"And what is your profession?"

Corran gave a wink out to the audience. "I'm the husband to the most beautiful woman in the galaxy who I love more than anything." He then blew a kiss in Mirax's direction. The women in the audience responded with an "Awwww."

I glared at Corran. That sounded rehearsed. Of course, he had worked for Corsec, so maybe he is just really good at acting…you know for undercover jobs.

"Great," the M.C shouted. "Let's get started!"

The music began and I started to…well I call it dancing, but anybody with any rhythm would call it standing in place and swaying. I'm a terrible dancer. When I was at Mara and Luke's wedding Mara commented that I danced like a constipated Gamorrean with jock itch…and I am pretty sure that was _not_ meant to be a compliment.

Corran can definitely dance. I wonder if all Corellians are this wild and light on their feet. The music was a bawdy jazz tune and Corran broke out into a dance sequence that looked like it was almost choreographed. It fact it definitely looked preplanned.

Corran tore off his shirt to the hoots and hollers of the ladies and threw the tunic out to the audience. He then looked to me with his palms out inviting me to do the same. I sighed and took off my shirt like a normal person and tossed it on the ground. I know my performance is lack luster, but my bare chest got some cheers.

Corran turned to me and smirked. He grabbed the loops on the front of his pants and pulls them off. Then he threw the garment out toward Mirax, but a heavyset woman, moving at a speed I didn't think was possible for a person of her stature, was able to snatch the pants midair before they got to their intended recipient. The woman screamed happily and then to my horror brought the clothing to her face and sniffed them.

Ugh! I didn't need to see that.

I was feeling a little sick to my stomach. I had a raging case of stage fright and was afraid I might vomit. Stang! I just want to get this over with. I pulled off my pants to the sound of screaming women and tossed them on the stage. And then I was standing in front of a roomful of women wearing only baggy gym shorts. I look over to Corran who was wearing a very tight brief-cut swimsuit. He smiled at me and gave a slight wink before he did a backflip and landed into a front split. He then eased himself into a standing position and performed a handstand. He slowly spread his legs to gain balance and went into a one-handed pose. That got the women shrieking.

What a show-off. There was no way I was going to attempt to duplicate that feat without sport-performance underwear or a jock. With my luck I'd end up twisting something that I definitely didn't want twisted.

I instead did the only thing I could think of. I went into a bodybuilder double bicep pose. To my surprise the ladies cheered. That got my confidence up a little. I then went into a side triceps pose and followed up by turning around and going into a back-spread stance.

There was another wild cheer go up. I thought it might be for me, but I looked over and saw Corran is hanging upside down on a pole. He then slid down the pole and into a handstand, before he jumped back to his feet.

I just shook my head. _I think I have been had!_ His routine looked way too perfect to be improvised.

As the music started to wind down, Corran waved at the ladies and then came up to me and shook my hand before bowing to the audience.

The music ended and the M.C. came back on the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I don't think we've ever seen such a great performance in our amateur contest. Please give a big hand for Mark Tantiss and Keiran Halcyon!"

The ladies shouted and applauded wildly.

"Okay now for the vote. Clap for the man you think should get the free tickets." The M.C. put his hand over Corran's head and there is a huge uproar of the crowd. The M.C. then turned to me and tried to put his hand over my head but couldn't. I oblige him by dropping down on a knee so he could reach over my head. That got a chuckle from the crowd. "How about for Mark?"

The women screamed and hooted, but not as much as for Corran. The M.C. grabbed Corran's hand and held it up above his head. "We have a winner!"

I give Corran a knowing look and then walked off back stage to retrieve my clothing. Corran followed behind me. "That was fun!" he said while laughing.

I turn and pushed a finger into his chest. "Maybe for you. My fun will come when I knock you into next week!" I raised a clenched fist for emphasis. "This was planned, wasn't it? That danced was choreographed. Who else was in on this joke?" I wasn't as mad as I was embarrassed.

Corran gave me his most innocent look. "What? You think I would pull this type of prank on you…just because you Force shove me non-stop during saber practice?"

"I should have Force shoved you off that pole!" I was now highly irritated.

"Mark, remember what Master Skywalker taught us: ' _Jedi use the Force to defend and protect_ '" _._

I move closer to Corran. "What if I don't use the Force, but just beat you with my fists?"

Corran stepped back but his smile didn't falter. "I'm pretty sure there is something in the code about that covers that, 'Guardians of peace and justice, respect all life, don't kill a friend over a harmless practical joke.'"

I turned away in disgust and retrieved my clothing.

"Come on Mark. It was just for fun. Nobody you know is going to find out."

I shoved my legs into my pants. "They better not!"

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell a soul," Corran assured me.

I just glared at him. How come I don't believe him? I definitely have a bad feeling about this.


	23. Chapter 23

**ENTRY 78: Holonet Remix, _Coruscant_.**

A few days after that horrible night at the club I arrived at my apartment to find Kira in front of the HoloNet projector and laughing so hysterically she had tears rolling down her face. She motioned me over to her. "Oh Gods, this is so funny!" she gasped. "Let me start it over."

She pushed a few buttons on the projector. There was static above the holo-projection base for a few seconds but eventually the static coalesced into an image of me bare-chested and wearing baggy shorts. The first thing I heard was that music. That horrible music Corran and I danced to that awful night. "What is this?" I ask Kira.

She is still laughing while trying to talk. "Somebody in the audience filmed your and Corran's dance and put it on the HoloNet site YouHolo. Somebody did a remix of your dance."

I dropped down on my couch wide-eyed and slack jawed. The person who took the holo edited it so that at one point you see me say my name _'I'm Mark Tantiss'_ and then put that last part into a loop so the holo repeats that scene about five time 'Tantiss, Tantiss, Tantiss, Tantiss, Tantiss', then they took a different song and put their own lyrics to it so it said. "Do the Tantiss! Do the Tantiss." Each time that phrase played you saw me going into a double biceps pose.

I can feel the blood rush to my head and I was sure I was falling to the darkside. "I am going to kill Corran for sure now," I growled as I rose off the couch. Kira came up to me and pushed me back down into my seat.

"Mark, I talked to Mirax about this and she says it wasn't Corran. She assured me he wouldn't know how to edit a music remix holo if his life depended on it. We believe it was one of the women in the audience. I think you have a groupie," she chuckled.

I got up again. "I'm still going to kill him for getting me into this situation."

I started moving to the door but Kira grabbed my hand and gave me an imploring look. "Mark, please don't do anything. I really like Mirax. I have been so busy with my studies and internship and then my job that I haven't made many friends. I really enjoy having another woman to talk to and I'm pretty sure if you kill her husband that might put a strain on our friendship."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. I then looked up at the holoprojector. "Does that thing say how many hits it received?" By the look on Kira's face I have the answer. "How many people have viewed it?" I asked.

She gave me a sheepish look. "Four-hundred and fifty…million."

I slap my palm to my forehead.

"It's really not that bad, Mark. There is over a billion- trillion sentient beings in the galaxy so the number of views is actually small when compared to the total population."

"That's comforting." I said sarcastically.

"Please, calm down Mark," Kira said as she wrapped her arms around me. She gazed up to me and smiled. "If I made your favorite dessert, would that make you feel better?"

I was still mad, but I'm not turning down chocolate. "It would help," I said reluctantly.

She smiled and walked to the kitchen. "Oh, by the way, you have a message from the _Wild Karrde_. It's marked 'private' so I'm not sure what it's about."

I nodded and went to the holo-projector and punched in the proper codes to retrieve the message. Immediately I see Chin's smiling face. "Hey Mark, I just wanted to let you know about this new mission I am embarking on." He then turned to somebody off screen. "Hit it," he said and then grinned evilly at the holocamera. Music starts in the background and I immediately recognized it as the remix tune.

Chin started dancing around in front of the holocamera while unbuttoning his shirt. "Do the Tantiss!" He laughed as he pulls his shirt off.

I groaned in both embarrassment and disgust as the camera operator zoomed out and I got to see a shirtless Chin dancing around in his boxer shorts. He reached down to his impressive beer gut and jiggled the fat around. He then went into the double biceps pose and sang out "Do the Tantiss!" again. I can hear Karrde laughing uncontrollably off camera. A young shapely woman moves into the shot. I recognize her as Zara Maru, Talon's new employee, and if the rumors are true, his new girlfriend.

She was holding out a credit chip as if she wanted to shove it into Chin's boxer shorts, but his stomach overlaps his elastic waistband so she gives the camera an overly dramatic _'what should I do?'_ puzzled look. Chin then spun around and went into a back pose shaking his butt at the camera. Zara gave the camera a look of disgust and dropped the credit on the ground before walking away. Chin danced around some more and ended his little skit by going back into the double biceps pose and yelling "Do the Tantiss"!

The music stopped and I saw Chin laughing. Aves must have been filming because Karrde walked into the shot. "I guess Jedi pay must be low when you have to moonlight as a stripper."

With that I'd had enough. I punched off the projector. I turned and saw Kira in the kitchen trying to maintain a straight face, but she was having a hard time doing so. "Should I make that a double batch of chocolate truffles?"

"I think you may need to make a triple batch," I said while rubbing my temples.

I still think I'm going to kill Corran. Or at least Force shove him though a wall the next time I see him.

**.**

**.**

**ENTRY 79: Doubts, _Coruscant_**

Luke came over to my quarters a couple days later unannounced. At least unannounced to me…I am pretty sure Kira asked him to stopover so he and I could talk. I guess she got sick of me sitting around the apartment moping about in my underwear and bathrobe.

I knew I shouldn't let things get to me, but I was still horribly embarrassed over becoming a HoloNet sensation. Until the media frenzy died down, I didn't want to be seen in public. I didn't want to go to Jedi training, and I didn't want to leave our apartment. I guess Kira knew I was seriously depressed when I told her I wasn't hungry for her chocolate cake.

So Luke came to our apartment for a little visit and Kira suddenly needs to run out and get some blue milk for a recipe, leaving us alone to talk. He walked into the living room where I was sitting in my bathrobe and flipping through channels on the HoloNet.

"How are you doing Mark?" he asked me as he dropped down on the couch next to me.

"Not so good," I said as I continued to change channels. "We have four hundred channels of programming and not a damn thing good to watch."

He gave me a faint smile. "That's not what's _really_ bothering you Mark. I think we should talk about it."

I sighed heavily. "Did you see the YouHolo of me?"

I could see the start of a smile forming on at the corners of Luke's mouth. "Yes, I did." I could tell he was using all his Jedi control to modulate the tone of his voice.

"Were you in on Corran's little prank?" I asked him simply, straight out.

Luke shook his head. "No, and I don't think Corran meant this as a prank to embarrass you, at least not _this_ much. He simply wanted to one-up you for once." Luke hesitated for a second. "Mark, you have to admit that you probably deserved a little payback. I've seen what you do to Corran during lightsaber practice."

I had to smile a little. I have been a somewhat of a jerk to Corran.

"I talked to Corran," Luke continued. "He was shocked over your début on YouHolo. It looks like there was somebody in the audience who liked your performance."

I shook my head, incredulous. I couldn't believe somebody would pick me out of a whole line up of dancers to film and make public. Corran had to have had a hand in it. I've felt foolish and gullible since that night at the club…and those are not the best traits for a Jedi.

"I just don't think I have what it takes to be a Jedi," I said slowly. "Mara once told me I was guileless. She meant it as a compliment, but I sometimes think I am too naïve." I ran a hand over my face in frustration as I let out a cleansing breath.

"In the books we got from Ossus it said to become a Jedi Knight we must past the Trial of Insight. A Jedi must be able to perceive deception and misdirection. I didn't sense any of what was planned, the prank, and I didn't feel any deceit. I think I'm better off in the military. I was created for that function."

Luke took an exasperated breath. "Mark, you were created to kill me or anybody else that stood in the way of C'Baoth's plans. But instead you chose a life along the path of the light. And you didn't sense deceit, because there was nothing more than playfulness on Corran's part. He was embarrassed about how you always beat him in lightsaber training and wanted to best you in something." Luke smiled. "You have to admit…he can dance."

When I didn't respond Luke stood up and started pacing around the room. It was obvious that he was trying to figure out something else to say to make me feel better. "Mark, you have what it takes to be a Jedi just as much as I do. Do you think I didn't get a multitude of pranks pulled on me during my lifetime? I was the butt of jokes while growing up on Tatooine and then it was the Rogues' turn to harass me. It's when you _don't_ get tricks pulled on you that you have to worry."

I frowned in confusion. "Why's that?"

Luke stopped in front of my gas fireplace and looked at the items displayed on my mantle. "Because it means you're not one of them. They pull jokes on people they like. Corran likes you…and it wasn't him that posted the holo."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I asked Ghent to do some slicing. It looks like somebody with the screen name "Luvbigboys28" posted the holo. The HoloNet provider number belongs to a woman with a history of posting remix videos of…well, big boys. In other words, it wasn't Corran or anybody else you know behind this."

My head dropped. "Does the public know I'm a Jedi apprentice?"

Luke shook his head. "No, it seems that the crew of the _Wild Karrde_ publicly claimed you as one of their own. People know that Mara was a trader on the _Wild Karrde_ , so you being seen with Jedi is understandable."

I took another deep cleansing breath. "Fine, Corran wasn't responsible," I said, but I continued to feel miserable. "I still would like to get out of here for a while. Could I get my flight training? Is that possible?"

Luke gave me a lopsided grin. "I've already arranged it. Our misadventures in the Moonflower Nebula taught me the importance of having all of my Jedi certified as starship pilots."

The tenseness in my muscles suddenly disappeared and I felt like a weight of the world was taken off my shoulders. "Thanks Luke. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," he said with a sympathetic nod as he turned his attention back to my collection of artifacts procured during my salvage mission to Byss. At the center of the mantle was a helmet of an Imperial Sentinel. I recovered it from one of the cargo crates we found floating in space. Luke picked it up and looked at it.

"Isn't this full faced helmet of an Imperial Sentinel?" he asked.

I nodded. "I recovered it on the Byss salvage mission. Don't worry, there wasn't a head in it when I found it. It has a sentimental meaning. I was wearing a mask like that when I first met Kira."

Luke looked at me and then back to the full face helmet. I can tell he was trying to stifle a smile. "So, does Kira like this mask?"

ARRGGGHHHH! I know what he's thinking. While on the _Eye of Palpatine_ I mentioned Kira wouldn't like seeing me without a beard because of my resemblance to Luke and that I might need to wear my mask to bed. He's probably thinking that I wear that helmet as some type of bedroom dress-up fantasy game. Which really, really irritates me…because he always guesses these things _right_.

"Yes, she's fond of it," I said slowly.

I could see him bite down on his lower lip to keep himself from smirking.

"Oh," was all he said as he carefully returned the helmet to it place on the mantle. At least he had the decency not to tease me. Gods, I hope he doesn't ask me what I'm doing with the Stormtrooper armor I wore back from the _Eye of Palpatine_.

Luke walked over to where I sat on the couch and placed his hand on my shoulder and giving it a friendly squeeze.

"Mark, you are one of my best students. I don't know exactly what fate the Force has for you, but through my meditations I have seen glimpses of you. I think these are visions of the Future. The Force brought us together for a reason. The future is always in motion, but I see you playing some pivotal role among the Jedi…and sometimes I think there is something else."

Luke stopped. I waited for him to continue. When he didn't I prompted him. "What else?"

Luke shook his head. "I'm not sure how, but I see you having a role in bringing balance to the Force."

I wasn't sure I liked the sound of that. Luke's father was supposed to bring balance to the Force, but he ended up killing hundreds of Jedi. If that is what it takes to bring balance…then I'll make do with a horribly lopsided universe.


	24. Chapter 24

**ENTRY 80: Cargo and Commercial Passenger Spaceflight Academy, _Coruscant_**

I started flight school last week. It is a civilian school here on Coruscant. Once I get commercial freighter certification Luke said he would arrange for me to be temporarily assigned to Rogue Squadron where his friend Wedge would instruct me on flying military spacecraft. Kira was ecstatic that all of my flight instruction would be based out of Coruscant. Although I would be staying at my apartment in the evenings, it was good to get away from people who personally know me for at least part of the day. At flight school I became anonymous…no more ' _Do the Tantiss'_ taunts.

Corran and I are friends again. It wasn't practical to be mad at him since Kira keeps inviting him and Mirax over to dinner. He even offered to give me two of the Smashball Championship tickets. But since Kira and I are not smashball fans, we declined. The last that I heard he gave the two tickets to his father-in-law Booster. From what Corran told me there was some tension between the two men…something about Corran not being good enough for Booster's little girl. Hopefully those tickets will help change the older man's mind.

.

.

**ENTRY 81: Hobbie and Wes, Rogue Squadron, _Coruscant._**

I breezed through commercial spacecraft certification. It helped that Chin had already taught me a lot of what I needed to know. Now it was time to learn how to fly military fighters.

I started training with Rogue Squadron and what Luke said about those guys being practical jokers was true. Wedge is a straight shooter, but that Wes Janson is something else. The first thing he did to me was reprogram the full motion flight simulators so I would have to deal with implausible situations…like the time the simulator put me up against ten Death Stars. I think I lasted about five seconds in that recreation. Later he put a bumper sticker on the back of my X-Wing that said, "How's my driving? Dial 188-Rent-a-Jedi". Later he tried to convince me that there was an Ewok fighter pilot in Rogue Squardon named Lieutenant Kettch. He had a very detailed bio for the small furry pilot…unfortunately for Wes, I could sense deceit on his part and didn't fall for it.

He also drove me crazy asking me stupid questions about the Jedi. He wanted to know if I could do a Jedi Mind trick to get an attractive female pilot to go out with him. I told him that even Luke, the Jedi Master, wasn't strong enough in the Force to pull that off.

But what they did near the end of my training was the worst prank. One day while I was out flying an A-Wing, Hobbie and Wes broke into my storage locker and got hold of this datapad. My journal is password protected, but they were still able to mess with the text functions of the comlink application. They reprogramed the autocorrect functions so when I write certain words correctly they autocorrect to something different. So when I typed in Luke it changed to lick, craft became kriff or grounded became pounded. They must have gone through the entire dictionary.

So when I texted Mara asking her to "Tell Luke everything went well today" it some how ended up as "Tail lick every wet ball boytoy." I realized what happened less than a nanosecond after I pushed the send button. I immediately wrote back, "Damn autocorrect!" Mara received the message as, "Doing auto-erotic".

I quickly got on my regular comlink to talk to her personally. I explained to her that it was a Rogue prank. She laughed and told me she completely understood…and then forwarded the texts to just about everybody I know. Thanks Mara. Sometimes it's a pain in the butt having a pseudo-sister.

By the time I was certified to fly the various military spacecraft I was ready to kill Wes and Hobbie.

But I took the high road and let them live…after I Force levitated their X-Wings and left them lying upside down in the hanger bay. Jerks.

.

.

**ENTRY 82: Mara and Baby, _Coruscant_**

The Jedi Temple is finally complete. It is beautiful and enormous. There are classrooms, meditation rooms, libraries, offices, dormitories and staff quarters.

My favorite area is the upper courtyard, which is covered by a transparisteel pyramid to keep it out of the elements, but it otherwise looks like an outdoor park. It's an enormous open area where people can enjoy the feel of the outdoors. At one corner of the courtyard is a large Olbio tree where Nibbles and her companion (who I named Pisser because of her tendency to urinate on me whenever I picked her up) live most of the time. That is the area where we do calisthenics. I sometimes bring them into the weight room where I have nutrient cages set up. I also have a nice cage set up in my new quarters in the Temple. As promised, Luke put my apartment as far away from his quarters as possible so I don't have to shield from him all the time.

We have over a dozen Jedi apprentices now and I was put in charge of getting those recruits into shape. They don't like the training. They complain that with the Force they don't need big muscles. That is just not true. Physical strength helps in combat…even with the Force. You don't want to have to split your concentration to use the Force to wield your saber and also use the Force to drag your fat butt up a hill. Anyway, the Jedi have an image to maintain. Out-of-shape Jedi don't look professional.

I helped Luke and Mara move into their new quarters once the Temple opened. Note to self: _Never again volunteer to help somebody move_! Gods! Mara is one grouchy pregnant woman. I swear I couldn't do anything right that day. She was directing Luke and me as we tried to shove their sectional couch through the door of their quarters. _'Turn it up on its side, rotate it this way, spin it that way.'_ The problem wasn't that it was heavy…we can levitate it. It was just _too_ big. Eventually we had to remove the legs to shove it through the door.

Stang! I don't know if I ever want kids if I have to deal with a cranky pregnant woman for nine months… _and_ I probably shouldn't have said that out loud.

Mara went off on me saying, "If you had to haul around thirty extra pounds and had a baby pushing down on your bladder all day you would be cranky too!"

Luckily there are only three more weeks until Mara's due date. I think it's going to be a huge baby based on how enormous her belly is…although our Jedi healer Cilghal said the baby's weight is normal.

Luke has a permanent grin on his face. Even an irritable mom-to-be can't affect his mood. I'd sometimes stop by his office and he will be in there massaging Mara's feet or his hand will be on her belly trying to feel the baby.

Mara said the baby would kick up a storm when Luke puts his hand on her stomach, but wouldn't do it for anybody else. She said, "Go ahead and try."

I felt weird touching Mara's bulging stomach, but I am a bit curious as to what my future nephew might feel like through the Force. I placed my hand on her stomach but jerked my hand back in shock when the little guy kicked. Mara smiled and looked a little surprised. "You must feel like Luke through the Force," she surmised.

I grinned. "Can I try again?"

Mara nodded and I placed my hand on her belly again. The baby started kicking. You can actually see where his foot is pushing on the interior of her abdomen.

I can't help but feel excited. I am going to have a nephew. Mara may not truly be my sister, but I am a genetic brother to Luke. This little guy is a blood relative. I realize that I am theoretically an uncle to Leia's children, but she has yet to introduce me to them as such. I think she doesn't want to confuse her kids. We tell people I am Mara's long lost brother whenever asked.

I don't know if it is because I am a clone, but to me having a family is the greatest gift in life. I couldn't be happier for Luke and Mara and their expanding family. I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle. I really look forward to seeing my new nephew.

.

.

**ENTRY 83: Birth of Ben, _Coruscant_**

It was ironic that the last sentence of the preceding entry stated I couldn't wait to see Luke and Mara's baby…because he came almost two weeks early. It was evening when I felt a spike of pain through the Force. I immediately knew it was from Mara. Kira and I were at the dinner table when it happened. She looked at me, concerned. "What is it Mark?"

I jumped out of my seat. "It's Mara. She's in pain." I ran out the door with Kira following me. As I ran down the Temple halls I could hear Kira behind me trying to keep up. "Do you think it's the baby?" she yelled.

"I think so," I said when we finally got to their quarters. I didn't bother knocking; I just barged right in. I saw Mara leaning against a wall in the living room. Her hand was on her belly and she was grimacing in pain. I ran up to her and helped her get to the couch. "Is it the baby?"

She nodded. "He's early and I think he is in a hurry to get out."

The fact that I didn't get a snarky response to my stupid question really got me worried. I reached out with the Force and felt an emotion coming from Mara that was almost foreign…she was scared. At that point I totally panicked. Gods! I don't know anything about birthing babies! I pulled my comlink and called Cilghal.

"Cilghal here," I heard a gravelly voice come over the device.

"I'm in Mara's quarters and she is having her baby. We need you here now!"

"I'm in a speeder with Luke and we are about five minutes out. We were in the Senate when Luke felt Mara's pain though the Force."

I just about jumped out of my skin when Mara let out an earsplitting scream. "Oh Kriff!" I stammered. I turned to Kira. "What do we do?"

She looked just as scared. "I don't know. I've never had a baby!"

I get back on the comlink to Cilghal. "Should we call an ambulance?"

"No, I will be there before a medical speeder can arrive."

Mara let out another loud scream of pain. "I think he's coming out," she moaned. "Kira, help me lay down on the ground."

"Already!" I cried out.

Kira assisted Mara to the carpeted floor. "How long have you been having contractions?"

Mara clutched her belly and through the Force I could feel pain emanating from her. "They started less than an hour ago. I thought I would have hours before I was ready to give birth, but suddenly the contractions started getting closer and closer together and more intense."

"Oh no," Kira groaned before she ran off to get some towels.

Mara screamed again and I frantically started yelling at Cilghal over the comlink. "Gods! Hurry!"

"Mark," Cilghal said calmly. "Get Mara to do her breathing."

"She's breathing!" I yelled. "Can't you hear her screaming? She has to breath to scream!"

Luke got on the comlink."Mark get down next to Mara and coach her through this. Tell her to do the breathing techniques we practiced. It's simple…it's like a Vornskr panting. Short and quick breaths."

I got down next to Mara. "Mara you're supposed to pant like a Vornskr!"

"What!" she screamed at me.

"You have to pant like this." I started breathing fast in and out, demonstrating the technique. I may know absolutely nothing about delivering babies, but I do know how a Vornskr pants when it's hot, thanks to the Vornskr duty Karrde always made me pull.

Kira put a towel over the bottom half of Mara to protect her modesty. (At this point I just have to interject a thank you to Kira. There are certain things a brother doesn't want to see…his sister giving birth is one of them). She did some rearranging of Mara's clothing so she could deliver.

I was on my knees talking to Mara and trying to get her to breathe. "You need to breathe," I said as I continued to take quick shallow breaths to demonstrate.

"I am breathing you moron!" Mara practically snarled at me.

' _Damn, don't shoot the messenger',_ I thought _._ I wasn't the one who got her in this situation. I was beginning to wonder where in the hell was Luke?

"No. You need to take quick shallow breaths," I said,continuing to demonstrate them, and feeling useless.

"I think I see the head," Kira yelled out.

I don't know if it was the excessive breathing or the stress, but suddenly blackness started swimming in front of my eyes and then I was out.

.

.

.

I woke up sometime later, dazed and confused. I rolled over in bed and collided with a bedrail. I then realized I was in the Temple's medical center.

"What happened?" I muttered.

There was a curtain separating the two beds in the room. Cilghal came over from the other side of the curtain to speak to me. "Mark your overly enthusiastic demonstration the proper breathing technique resulted in hyperoxygenation which lead to a Situational Syncope."

"Huh?" I said.

"You fainted like a big baby!" I heard Mara's voice come from the other side of the curtain, followed by a laugh from Kira.

I sat up in the bed. "Mara! Is the baby all right?"

"He's fine," Luke said as he peaked around the curtain. "Mara's feeding him."

"I would open the curtain and let you see him, but I don't want you fainting at the sight of a woman breast feeding." Mara chuckled. I then heard her say to somebody, "He's done eating."

"Yeah, I think I will pass on that," I said dryly. "Who delivered the baby?"

Luke came around the curtain with a swaddled newborn. "I did," he said with the biggest smile I have ever seen. "Cilghal was with me, but I did most of the work." Kira opened the curtain and I finally saw Mara in the other bed. She looked exhausted and her hair was disheveled, but she was absolutely glowing with happiness. In fact, I bet any Force user within a hundred kilometer radius could feel the boundless joy projecting from the new parents.

Luke brought the baby closer to me to see. "Ben, this is your Uncle Mark."

He was a beautiful baby. He has wisps of red hair and the bluest eyes. "Can I hold him?" I asked.

"Sure," Luke handed me the precious bundle and I cradled the baby in my arms. Ben looked up to me and I swear he smiled. Kira came to stand next to me and looked down at the baby lovingly.

"I want one of these," I said softly.

She looked over to Luke and Mara and then back to me with a conspiratorial expression. "Okay, but I think it is going to be hard sneaking him out past his parents."

I laughed. "I guess I will have to settle on making our own." I look up at Luke. "He's a handsome boy."

Luke smiled as he took his son back into his arms. "He is beautiful. He is the spitting image of his mother." He leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead. Then to my surprise the Jedi Master and leader of the new Jedi Order broke out into a silly banter. "Yesss you are. You are beautiful like your mother. You're just so cute. Who's my baby? You are!"

It is hard to explain the tone of Luke's voice. It is a high-pitched cartoonish type of talk, which I have never heard before in my life.

"Kira," I whispered. "What's wrong with Luke?"

She laughed. "That's the way parents talk to babies. It's normal. Babies understand sing-songy voices better."

I let out a relieved breath. "Good, for a moment I thought Luke had a stroke or something and was having trouble speaking." I lay back in bed. "I can't believe I passed out and missed everything."

Kira smirked. "Well you did wake up for a moment during delivery. You took one look at the baby as Luke pulled Ben free and promptly passed out again. That time you almost fell on Mara, so Cilghal decided to give you a mild sedative so you didn't fall again and crush someone."

I groaned in embarrassment. This might be worse than the Tantiss Dance!

Mara laughed at my discomfort. "We now know Mark Tantiss' big weakness…newborn babies. If a Sith attacks you he won't need a lightsaber. He just has to hold up a baby and say ' _Stand back. I have a newborn_!'"

"Funny Mara," I muttered but I couldn't help but smile. Mara and Luke were parents and now I was an uncle. At that moment I didn't think life could get any better.

Well, maybe it could get a little better. I can't wait until Kira and I are married and we can have a baby of our own. We have the date set and are making arrangements for our wedding. It can't happen soon enough for me.


	25. Chapter 25

**ENTRY 84: Bachelor Party, _Coruscant_**

It's the night before my wedding. I'm finally getting married. I can hardly believe it! I thought I would have to postpone the nuptials when some trouble popped up with a faction of the Imperial Remnant called the Empire Reborn. The group foolishly tried to attack the Jedi Temple, but were easily thwarted by the incredibly comprehensive and tight security protocols establish by Luke (although I have a feeling Mara was the main consultant for the project. Mara could break into just about any fortress…therefore she was the best person to tell engineers and security professionals the best way to protect one). Anyway, the interlopers were quickly rounded up and handed over to Coruscanti police. We can only hope this is the last we hear of the Empire Reborn.

I wanted to get a good night's sleep before my wedding day, but my friends had other plans. A few days ago I was told there was a bachelor party planned in my honor. It was Chin's idea…Chin being the Best Man at my wedding. The fact he planned the party made me a little nervous.

When Kira found out she balked at first. She was sure there were going to be strippers. I told her if it made her feel better I would bring her brothers with me. She gave me a devious grin and agreed. Kira failed to mention that her brothers liked to party…a lot. Jaycen and Shon met me at my apartment at the Jedi Temple and we took a skytaxi to the _Smuggler's Redoubt_ , a cantina that took great pains to look like a swoop gang bar, but actually catered to an upper-middle class clientele.

When we get there we were immediately greeted by Chin who looked like he got to the party early to tend to the details and also to about five mugs of ale.

"Yo Mark!" He gave me a firm handshake and a slap on the shoulder. He looked over at Jaycen and Shon and grinned. "You guys have to be related to Kira."

There is a strong family resemblance. Both men are tall and tanned like Kira and both have dark eyes and hair. Jaycen is the older of the two, but is smaller than his younger brother. He is slight in build and has straight fine hair with a double cowlick in the back of his head that makes his hair stick up in all directions. Shon, on the other hand, is about eight centimeters taller than his brother and has a muscular build and thick wavy hair.

I introduced the two men to Chin.

"We have an open bar and food in the back room," Chin told us. "Go help yourselves."

Kira's brothers grinned and quickly made way to the back. As soon as they were out of earshot I gave Chin a knowing look. "You do know those two are Kira's spies…so I hope you don't have any surprises for me that will get my wedding cancelled."

Chin gave me his most innocent look. "Who me? Would I do that to you?"

I chuckled. "Yes you would. Promise me there aren't going to be strippers."

"Strippers…no…that would mean they had their clothes on when they started."

I punched him in the arm. "No women!" I warned him.

Chin gave me is trademark smirk. "Okay, just a lot of alcohol and food."

He was telling the truth. There was a ton of food and an open bar. Chin must not have spent all of his reward credits on the ladies after all. We grabbed some beverages and walked around talking to friends…mostly smugglers and Jedi. It is an odd assortment of people to bring together, but everybody seemed to get along.

I walked to the back room and I saw Shon talking to Luke. He has met Luke a few times, but is still impressed by his celebrity and takes every opportunity to talk to the Jedi.

"Mark, Mark! Come here!" Shon called me over with a slight slur to his voice. We have only been to the party for forty minutes and by the collection of empty glasses on the table next to him, it looks like Shon already had three or four ales. He was standing next to Luke who had an amused look on his face.

"What is it Shon?" I asked.

"Luke was telling me such a cool story. He said he was once infected with Olabrian Tichoid parasites. Do you know how he got rid of them?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Medicine?"

"No, no, no, get this," Shon laughed boisterously; he was definitely tipsy. "He used the Force to talk to the parasites and he convinced them to crawl up his trachea and out of his body."

My stomach lurched a bit. "What?" I turned to Luke. "Does Mara know this?"

_Yuck!_

Luke looked like he was going to reply but was interrupted by Shon. "Oh that's not even the coolest story," he continued. "Did you know he was attacked by rakghouls and a giant worm called a Watchbeast!" Shon shook his head with a look of amazement. "You Jedi have all the fun." With that he wandered off toward the direction of the open bar.

My brow creased in confusion…exactly what part of that sounded fun?

"You having a good time?" Luke asked.

I looked down at the plate of roasted bird wings I was eating. "Yeah, but the food is awful."

Luke laughed. "No the food is good; you're just used to eating at a five star restaurant. Kira spoils you."

I had to smile. She does spoil me. "Doesn't Mara do any cooking for you?"

Luke shook his head. "Not unless you count heating up ration bars. But that's okay, I know how to cook and she has other talents that make up for her lack of culinary skills," he said with a smirk.

I have to chuckle. "I bet." I hesitated for a second. "You _are_ talking about her fighting skills…right?"

Luke winked at me. "Sometimes things do get a little rough."

_Stang, how many drinks did Luke have? He almost never jokes about things like that._

"Okay," I said slowly deciding to move the discussion to a safer topic. "How's the baby?"

Luke grinned happily and I swear he actually puffed his chest out like he wanted to proudly profess his outstanding procreation skills.

"Ben is amazing. He is getting so big. And he's strong. His little hand will grab my finger and squeeze it." Luke stopped for a second with a totally besotted look on his face. "I love him so much. Having him is my greatest accomplishment. Forget about becoming a Jedi or blowing up the Death Star, they are nothing compared to becoming a father."

I had to smile. Luke and Mara deserved this type of happiness. Both had been through so much. They sacrificed so much. It was now their turn to be happy.

"I'm happy for you and Mara," I said sincerely. "I hope to have kids of my own one day."

"You won't regret it," Luke said with a big grin.

"How is Mara handling the midnight feedings?" I asked and noticed Luke's smile faltered for a second.

"She's pretty tired. She insists on breastfeeding. I can't help because she goes on about the dangers of nipple confusion. I don't know why Ben would be confused about nipples."

I started to laugh. "Luke, that is probably too much information."

He smiled sheepishly. "You're probably right."

I gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I better continue my rounds. I'm going to see if I can find Karrde."

.

.

I walked around the tavern until I finally located Talon Karrde sitting in a corner booth nursing a drink. I walked over to my former boss and slid in the seat across from him. Talon smiled and raised his drink in a salute. "Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials."

"Thanks, I look forward to it."

Karrde gave me a furtive look. "Your future-brother-in-laws are quite entertaining."

I sighed. "What did they do now?"

Karrde grinned. "Jaycen told me about how you singlehandedly killed Palpatine in hand-to-hand combat. You then took out all the guards in the detention area. I was under the impression that there were only two, but the way Jaycen describes it there was an entire legion of the Emperor's best men guarding Kira. You saved his sister, escaped the planet and then used the Force to blow up Byss with your mind." He sipped his drink and then looked up at me. "I _am_ impressed."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't tell them any of that. I don't know how these stories get exaggerated. I'll clear it up with them." I went to stand but Karrde reached across the table grabbing the sleeve of my tunic and pulled me back into my seat.

"Let them believe that. Having the in-laws thinking you can walk on lava doesn't hurt."

My eyes went wide. "Jaycen didn't tell you I walked on lava did he?"

Karrde shook his head. "No, that was Shon. According to him, you walked across lava, wrestled a fire dragon and saved Luke's life."

I groaned and let my head drop to the table and banged it a couple times to emphasize my frustration. "They didn't!"

Talon laughed. "They did and I noticed that the stories get more exciting with every drink they have."

"Great…I guess I should round them up and bring them home before they start telling people I can shoot Force lightning from my eyes."

Karrde burst out in laughter. "Too late. They already made that claim, but the lightning wasn't coming out of your eyes in their story."

I gave a mortified moan. "Please tell me they said it came from my fingertips."

Karrde smirked. "Not quite, they said you could…"

"Stop!" I pleaded. "I don't want to know." I looked around. "Have you seen them?"

Karrde pointed across the crowded room where Han was talking to Jaycen.

"Thanks," I said to Karrde and then went over to see Han. The smuggler was probably on his fifth or six drink and probably just as tipsy as Kira's brothers. Jaycen smiled at my approach. "Hey Mark, did you know Han did the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs?"

I smiled. "Yes, I think he told me that once or a dozen times."

"Did you know Han and Chewie…"Jaycen pointed over to Han's Wookiee co-pilot sitting in a corner booth. "…started a religious cult?"

I looked over to Han. "No, he failed to mention that."

Han gave me his characteristic cocky smile. "It was called the Cult of Varn." He made a dismissive gesture. "It was nothing. Chewie and I ran a makeshift holotheater on the desert world of Kamar and the only holofilm we had was about the water world of Varn. How would we know it would literally become a cult classic?"

"You are always full of surprises, Han, but I think it's time for me to get my brothers home."

Han frowned. "No, they're not bothering anybody. This is your party, relax, and live a little."

"Yeah, live a little," Jaycen repeated enthusiastically.

I sighed and reluctantly walked away. I spent some time with Kam, Corran and Kyle. All three of us get along well. Which is good because we spend a lot of time together instructing the new Jedi recruits. I suspect I will be attending another bachelor party soon. Kam and the Jedi Historian Tionne have become extremely close and rumor has it a wedding may be in their near future.

Kyle and Jem (from the Ysanna tribe) have been seeing each other off and on since they met. Which is good because Jem had a bad habit of watching Luke while he did his kata exercises. I guess there is something about a shirtless, sweaty Luke Skywalker performing a smooth choreographed pattern of movements that attracts women. If this datapad had icons symbolizing emotions I would place _rolling eye_ s right about here.

Jem would watch Luke work out much to Mara's irritation. Now that I think about it, I believe it was Mara that introduced Jem to Kyle. It seems she likes playing matchmaker. Anyway, now Jem is watching Kyle all the time, which is a more appropriate and definitely a much safer pastime.

It started to get late. I needed to get up early to prepare for the wedding. So I decided to round up my future brothers-in-law and head home.

I looked around the bustling party and found Jaycen and Shon talking to Chewie…which surprised me since I didn't know they spoke Shyriiwook. I sat down in the booth with the Wookiee and Kira's brothers in time to hear Chewbacca growling something to Shon. The inebriated man shook his head angrily. "I don't know what you said, but I'm sure those are fighting words."

_What the Force? He's picking a fight with a 6.3 meter Wookiee?_

"Are they bothering you Chewie?" I asked. The Wookiee just chuckled and growled out a few sentences. I didn't understand the language, but through the Force I got the impression that he said "They're all yours."

Shon looked over to me with heavily lidded eyes. "You better be good to our baby sister or me and Jaycen," he nodded toward his equally inebriated brother. "…we'll have to kick your butt."

I suppressed my laughter. They could try…and if I ever hurt Kira I know they would try. They are very protective of her. "Shon, Jaycen…Kira is the love of my life. I swear I will never hurt her or do anything to disappoint her."

"You better not!" Jaycen exclaimed and then passed out, his head hitting the table.

"I think I better get you two home."

Shon stood up and then collapsed to the ground. I glared at Chin who was laughing across the room. "Chin, what were they drinking? Am I going to have to get their stomachs pumped?"

"Nah, they should be okay," Chin laughed. "They're just lightweights."

I groaned as I picked up the brothers…one under each of my arms. I had Chin call up a skytaxi for me. I tossed the two men into the backseat and hoped they wouldn't vomit. I didn't need a cleaning bill and irate taxi driver.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Kira is going to kill me." I moaned.


	26. Chapter 26

**ENTRY 85: _Marriage_**

Surprisingly, Kira didn't kill me when I walked into our apartment with her two highly intoxicated and unconscious brothers. In fact she thought it was somewhat amusing—that is until Shon threw up on the rug. She then had me drag their drunk behinds into the fresher where she had put down blankets on the floor for them to sleep off their hangover.

In the morning they dragged themselves back home to dress, both swearing to never ever drink again. Ha! So far I am the only person I know of who made that vow and kept it.

Kira and I were married in the Jedi Temple with Luke officiating over the ceremony. It was a small wedding. Kira had her family: Mom, Dad, hung-over brothers and a few other relatives. Luke, Mara, the Solos, the _Wild Karrde_ crew, and a few Jedi students acted as my family.

We wrote our own vows. I spent hours trying to memorize them, but I was sure my mind would go blank when the time came to recite them. Just to be sure I had a little cheat sheet taped to the sleeve of my tunic, which was covered by my Jedi robes. And yes, I know I said I hated those robes, but it was a Jedi ceremony in the Jedi temple and officiated by a Jedi Master… and Mara said she would shoot me if I showed up in cargo pants and Beskar armor.

My vows went like this:

_Kira, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me…the woman with whom I wanted to share my life. Today I take you as my wife and together we will create a home and a family, becoming a part of one another. I promise to love you for eternity, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. I will cherish you for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow as a man, a husband and a Jedi._

I think that is what I said while up there, but I was so nervous I could have recited the Jedi code. Nobody said anything after the ceremony, so I think I nailed it.

This was Kira's vows:

_Mark, you have been my hero since the moment we met. I will always remember your first words to me. 'I'm Mark Tantiss, I'm here to rescue you'…and you did._

_Today I become your wife and you become my husband. You are the bravest, kindest, and most generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you and love you. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish together. You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always. This is my solemn vow._

We kiss and turned to the audience. Luke announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to present Mark and Kira Tantiss."

The day of my wedding is officially the happiest day of my life to date.

.

.

**ENTRY 86: _Baby planning, Coruscant_**

Shortly after our wedding I talked to Kira about having a baby. I was pleasantly surprised to find her so receptive to the idea. I guess that biological clock was ticking after all. I was ecstatic. I like the idea of having children and I will definitely enjoy the baby making process.

For some reason I thought making a baby would be a snap…I mean Luke didn't seem to have any problems getting Mara pregnant. But for some reason things were not happening for Kira and me. After about 6 months of trying I started to get nervous that maybe during the cloning process when C'baoth was tinkering with Luke's DNA he decided to make me sterile. It would make sense if I were truly destined to be the Dark Jedi's Imperial Sentinel. You don't want a brain dead giant with raging hormones running around your Imperial stronghold.

After a while I could see Kira was blaming herself. She thought she waited too long to have a child…which is ridiculous. She's only approaching thirty; she has plenty of years to have kids.

I had an awful feeling that I was the problem, so I made an appointment with the doctor. Stang, that was one _very_ awkward appointment. I was scheduled to have a motility test done. I show up to the office and the receptionist handed me a sterile cup and pointed me to a line of doors down the hall. I entered an empty room and locked the door behind me. It was a stark functional area with a lone padded chair covered with sterile exam table paper, some hand lotion… and holoporn. I cringed at the thought of what I was being asked to do.

Arrggghh…I just couldn't do it. I was positive that the people in the waiting room and walking the halls could hear what was going on inside. Also, what if one of the clinic workers had set up secret cameras and I ended up on a seedier part of the holonet. Gods, I could imagine turning up in someone's holoporn collection…or Chin's holoporn collection. I couldn't envision what teasing I would get from him then. I went back out and talked to the medical receptionist.

"Is there a way I can do this at home?" I asked quietly.

She gave me a tired look. She must hear that question all the time. "You can but the sample needs to be in our office no longer than twenty minutes after you make your deposit."

I am doing some calculations in my head. I live thirty minutes from the fertility clinic, but I am only ten minutes from my private office at the restaurant. I couldn't believe I was actually considering this. I look back down the hall to the little room and then back to all of the men and women in the waiting area.

"I'll be back." I told the receptionist.

I drive to the restaurant and prayed I could get to my office 'fresher before anybody saw me and asked me why I was there. But I am never that lucky.

"Mark," I hear Kira's voice from the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" I turned and tried to give her my ' _I'm not doing anything wrong'_ look…which for some reason always tips her off that I am doing something wrong. I still think she is a Force-sensitive and she just doesn't want to tell me—I swear she can read my mind.

She stopped and put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "What are you up to?"

"Who, me?" I say innocently. "Nothing, I just needed to work something out in the office." I made a shooing motion with my hand. "Go back to work; I don't want to disturb you."

She mimicked my hand gesture. "Are you trying to shoo me away? You're definitely hiding something. Tell me."

I looked around the busy kitchen with busboys and cooks darting around. "Come on into the office." I said with a sigh.

She gives me a look of concern as she followed me inside. I lock the door behind us and reached into my pocket pulling out the sterile sample cup. "I need to provide a sperm sample for the fertility doctor I'm seeing. I didn't want to do it in the clinic."

Kira's face fell and she went to the office desk and sat down in the leather-padded chair. I can see the blood draining from her face.

"Mark, we haven't been trying too long," she said quietly. "My doctor said we shouldn't start worrying until a year had passed. Do you think we can't have kids?"

I heaved a sigh. "Kira, I'm Luke's clone, but his DNA was altered and I was mutated into what I am today. A Dark Jedi created me. We can never forget that. Who knows what he did to me…he could have wanted me sterile."

I could see tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Mark," was all she said.

I leaned heavily against the wall and looked at the floor sadly. "I'm sorry Kira. I should have thought of this possibility before we got married."

She looked at me compassionately. "Mark, I'm sad because I know how much this means to you. You want a family. I would love to have your children, but if we can't... Mark I love you and want to be with you—children or no children."

She stood and walked over to me, pulling me into an embrace. I hugged her fiercely holding back tears. "We don't know if there is a problem or not. I just wanted to get checked." I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. As we pulled apart she smiled at me coyly.

"Okay, well you better get started then," she maneuvered me toward our small office couch and pushed me to a seated position and then went back to her desk chair and stared at me with a smug look on her face.

"What? Here with you watching me?" I asked a little shocked. I must confess…I'm shy. "Kira, you know I am not an exhibitionist."

She chuckled. "C'baoth really did tinker with Skywalker's genes."

I frowned at her. "Why do you say that?"

She laughed. "I told you, Mara and I sometimes have ' _girl talk'_ "

I turned bright red. "You talk about me to Mara?"

She was laughing harder now. "Mark, Mara and I are married to men with identical DNA…or at least started out that way…we were just curious as to how you two are the same and different."

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "And?"

"You are definitely more reserved than Luke in some ways."

I frown. "What ways?" But then I decided I didn't want to know. "Stop, don't tell me." I got up and made my way to the 'fresher. "Mara's like my sister, please don't tell her personal stuff about me." I glared at her. "Unless you would like me to tell your brother's what you like to do with whipped cream and ice cubes."

Her eyebrows rose. "You wouldn't!"

I smirked at her, "I would." When I got to the 'fresher door Kira stopped me.

"Mark, let me help you with that." She walked up to me and stood on her toes so she could kiss the side of my jaw. Her hands went under my tunic and I shivered as they caressed their way up my back. I grabbed her up in my arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I could use a little help," I said with a grin.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later I was out of breath as I screwed the lid on top of the sample cup. "That was awesome Kira!"

She gave me a sultry smile as she tucked her blouse into the top of her skirt. "You weren't bad yourself big boy."

I pulled her into my arms and nibbled on her earlobe. "I really liked that little move you did at the end."

She cocked her head to the side in thought. "Oh you mean the Coruscanti Swirl?"

My jaw dropped. "Is that what that term means?" I chuckled. "I thought it meant something completely different."

She snickered, "Mara told me you asked her what that meant."

I made a choking sound, "Did Mara tell you how that's done?" Gods, I didn't think I could possibly be more embarrassed.

Kira shook her head. "No, Mara just mentioned that you asked about it, but she wouldn't tell me anything else; I think she was too embarrassed. It was Mirax who told me what it meant."

I stand corrected—I could possibly be more embarrassed. "Mirax Horn? What do you women talk about when I'm not around?"

"Well, Mara bragged to us how Luke could do this thing in bed where he…"

"Stop!" I interrupted Kira. "I don't want to know anything about Luke and Mara's sex life or Mirax and Corran's sex life. I don't want to know anything about anyone's sex life."

I put the sample cup in my shirt pocket while shaking my head in disbelief. "I hope you didn't tell Mara what we do with that Stormtrooper armor." I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

She smirked. "No, I kept that to myself."

I let out a relieved breath. "Good, good." I nodded. "Well, I would love to stay and hear more about the dreadfully embarrassing things you and the other ladies talk about behind my back, but I need to get the sample cup to the clinic in twenty minutes."

"Stop by if you need more help," she laughed as she slapped my butt on the way out the door.

I quickly went to my speeder and headed toward the clinic. I arrived fifteen minutes after 'the deposit' and had five more minutes to deliver the sample to the doctor. Unfortunately, when I arrived I found a line for check in. I waited as the receptionist checked in the first person and then the second with excruciating slowness. Finally I realized I would have to do something. I walked up to the front counter past the people waiting in line to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, here's my sample cup!"

"Is that a semen sample sir?" she asked me.

What the kriff! I'm in a karking fertility clinic!? What type of sample would it be? It's not urine for a pregnancy test if it's _my_ sample.

"Yes," I say through clenched teeth. I can feel everybody's eyes on me in the waiting room. I am sure my face is now the same red color as my beard.

"Is your name on the cup?" she asked.

"Yes!"

She holds out a small try. "Please place it on the tray. The doctor will call you when he knows the motility results."

Great! Now I have to place a clear plastic cup full of my swimmers on a tray for all to see. I set the cup down and mercifully she puts the try under the counter and out of sight. I then quickly made my way out of the clinic.

Now all I can do is wait for the results.

.

.

.

A few weeks later Kira and I returned to the doctor's office. I was really nervous. We sat down in seats across from the doctor's desk. Kira reached out and grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The doctor opened a file drawer and pulled out a folder. "I have good news," the physician said as he sat down behind his desk. "The test results look very positive. Your semen sample showed approximately 40 million spermatozoa per milliliter. Of that amount approximately 88 percent exhibited progressive motility, which is extremely good considering you produced your sample outside of the clinic and there was a twenty-minute delay to delivery. Also spermatozoa morphology is normal and your pH levels are normal." He looked up to me and smiled. "I see no problems."

I grinned happily, but I saw Kira's shoulder's slump. I know what she's thinking…if I'm not the problem, then perhaps she was infertile.

"Should I be tested next?" she asked the specialist.

He rubbed a hand over his chin in thought. "How long have you been trying?"

"Almost seven months," I said.

"Have you been tracking ovulation?"

I furrowed my brow. Tracking ovulation? What the hell is that? Do I put a homing beacon on her ova?

"No, we haven't," Kira chimed in. Obviously she knows what the doctor is talking about.

"You should," the fertility specialist remarked. "You can use a basal thermometer to track your body temperature. You will see a temperature peak at the time of ovulation. At that time you should make sure to have sex."

I shook my head, "Doctor, we have sex all the time. I can't see this as a timing problem."

The doctored chuckled. "I hear that often, but it is rarely true. And, although women are said to be more amorous during ovulation, some women experience the opposite effect. They often aren't in the mood during their most fertile days. It could be that Kira falls in the second category of women." He pulled some pamphlets out of his desk and handed them over to Kira. "These booklets describe how to chart ovulation and the different methods. Try this for a few months and if it doesn't work then we will make an appointment for you to come in for further testing."

Kira took the booklets and nodded sadly.

"It's going to be alright," I assured her as we left the doctor's office and went to the garage where my speeder was parked.

She nodded. "Sure," she said but she didn't sound convinced.

We got into the speeder, but I didn't leave right away. I turned to Kira, sensing her sadness. "Kira, don't worry about this. We'll have a family one way or another. If it turns out we can't have kids of our own, we could adopt. The war created millions of orphans—children who need a home and loving family. Think about it, just about everybody we know was adopted. Luke and Leia weren't raised by their biological parents, Han was orphaned at a young age, Mara never knew her parents, and me…I never had parents."

"I know," she said quietly, "but I also know you want biological children… a family of your own making."

I looked down at the steering column thinking. "True, I want a family, but I already have one. I have more than I ever hoped for." I hesitated for a moment collecting my thoughts.

"I remember the first few days of my life. I woke up in a medical ward. I didn't know where I was. I didn't even know _who_ I was. Later it was revealed to me that I was a clone; I was created by a madman in a laboratory. I never felt the loving caress of a mother's arms. No anxious father eagerly awaiting my birth. I felt so alone and scared. I don't think anybody could understand the depth of loneliness I felt. As I lay in the hospital bed, I realized I didn't have family or friends worrying about me or wondering where I was. There was nobody in my life. I could have died and not one person would have mourned my passing." I looked over to Kira and gave her a wane smile.

"But then Mara and Luke came into my life. They accepted me and cared for me. Then I found you. Kira, I already have a family. I have people who I love and love me back. I couldn't ask for more."

I leaned over and gave her a kiss. Kira was teary eyed but a little more cheerful.

"Do you want to go home and try to make your family bigger?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I'd like that."


	27. Chapter 27

**ENTRY 87: _Jedi Temple,_ _Coruscant_**

Kira took the doctor's advice and has been monitoring her temperature for the last few weeks. So far there hasn't been any variations in temperature.

This morning I got up early to help Kam teach a lightsaber class to the Jedi students. I rolled over and kissed Kira. "Hey sleepy head, I have a few minutes before I have to go to the training class. Do you want to try making a baby again?"

Kira groaned groggily. "I'm tired. It's my day off. I want to sleep in. We can do it later."

"Okay," I said disappointed. A part of my body was wide-awake and raring to go. Oh well.

I get up and shower. I give Kira a kiss before I leave. "I'll be at the temple exercise room. I have my comlink."

"Have fun," she said sleepily.

I arrived to lightsaber training room and found Kam and Corran practicing a few moves. Today we were supposed to show the students how to fight off multiple attackers.

Kam and Corran turned off their sabers when I arrived. "Thanks for coming Mark," Kam said as he walked toward the bleachers and grabbed his datapad and punched up today's lesson. "What I want to do is show the students how to keep track of multiple opponents while engaged with another hostile. It is a split concentration technique."

Corran and I were going over the planned instruction when my comlink buzzed. I checked the caller identification and realized it was from Kira. I excused myself from the two for a moment and placed the comlink on 'private' so only I could hear the caller. "Mark here."

"Mark! You need to come home…NOW! My temperature peaked!" I could hear the excitement in Kira's voice. This was our chance to make a baby. If we didn't do it now, we would have to wait another month.

"I'll be there right away!" I said excitedly as I closed down the comlink. I turned to Kam and Corran. "Sorry, something came up. I need to go."

Kam shrugged. "No problem I can get a student to be the second attacker."

"Thanks Kam," I said as I started jogging to my quarters.

"Wait, Mark," Corran called out. I stopped as Corran ran up to where I was waiting impatiently. "Are you being called out on a mission?"

I resumed walking toward my quarters. "Sort of." I say evasively.

"Do you need help?" Corran asked. "If this is a Jedi mission, I could use the experience."

"No! I can handle the mission myself," I bit out a little harsher than I intended. I have no idea why Corran has suddenly become interested in doing missions with me.

"I don't know Mark. You get a call to do a mission with no warning. That sounds dangerous. I think it might be a two man job."

"It is definitely not a two man job!" I said as I turned to Corran.

"Okay, can I at least watch…you know, join you on the mission as an observer?"

"What? No! What's with you Corran?" It was then I saw the ever-so-slight upturn of the corners of his mouth. He was trying not to laugh. Obviously, Corran knows where I am going and what I have to do. "Shavit! Who told you?"

Corran chuckled. "Mirax told me you two were trying to conceive."

I shook my head. "And can I assume Kira told Mirax?"

"No!" Corran's smile grew wider, "Kira told Mara, Mara told Mirax and Mirax told me."

"What do those women talk about when we're not around?"

"Just about everything I guess," Corran laughed. "You better get going. You have a mission to fulfill." He slapped me on the back and turned to return to the training room. As I quickly headed off to my quarters I heard Corran call out "Remember Mark, stay on target!"

.

.

ENTRY 88: **Pregnancy**

We're pregnant! Well, Kira is pregnant, but I'm the one who put her in that condition! Mission accomplished! He shoots, he scores!

We went over to Kira's parents' house to give them the good news. I didn't know my mother-in-law could scream so loud. To say she is excited is an understatement. Kira's father was also ecstatic. Jaycen and Shon were initially happy, but now they are not so thrilled. As soon as Kira's mom settled down from our good news she immediately turned to her sons and started lecturing them, "When are you two going to find a nice girl to marry and give me more grandchildren?!"

Ha! I find that amusing.

We don't know if it is a boy or a girl. I don't care. I just hope for a healthy baby. I'm going to be a father! It's the best feeling in the galaxy.

.

.

ENTRY 89: **_Jedi Temple, Coruscant_**

A few weeks after I learned Kira was expecting, Luke stopped by my quarters to give me and Kira some more good news. The application I put in for New Republic Jump School training was approved and I am scheduled to ship out in two weeks for the four month course.

I was beaming happily. Unfortunately, Kira wasn't as overjoyed.

"What!?" Kira said as she turned and glared at me. "When were you going to tell me you put in for this school?"

"Ahhh um," I sputtered as I quickly realized that one should tell your pregnant spouse that you applied to a military school _BEFORE_ you are actually accepted. "Sorry Kira," I mumbled and then looked over to Luke hoping for a little help. After all, he's experienced in dealing with hormonally unbalanced pregnant women… but he just smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead in disbelief.

"You didn't tell her?" Luke groaned while shaking his head.

"No he didn't tell me," Kira had her hands on her hips and stared angrily at me.

"I applied over a year ago," I explained. "I forgot all about it."

"Kira," Luke said tentatively. "If it makes you feel any better, Mark's acceptance to this school means he won't be accompanying me on my upcoming mission to Nam Chorios. There has been an outbreak of the Death Seed plague in the sector. It's a nasty disease that causes your skin to rot off your body until you finally die. It looks like Kam will be accompanying me instead."

Kira gave him a suspicious look. "Are you just saying that to get him off the hook?"

Luke shook his head. "Unfortunately, I'm not. There are reports of the plague hitting two of our New Republic ships. I am going to Nam Chorios where the death seed plague originated to try to find a cure."

Kira's face fell. "Luke you're not a doctor. Shouldn't the New Republic Disease Control Center be called in, not the Jedi."

Luke gave her a reassuring smile. "They'll be there, but we know the Death Seed is spread by parasitic drochs and they can be controlled by Tsil, or spook crystals as they are commonly called. Tsil are force-sensitive mineral-based life forms and only a force sensitive can communicate with them. Therefore, I'm going to Nam Chorios to gather information."

She shook her head with worry. "Luke, it's bad enough that trouble follows you, but now you're actively seeking it out." Kira turned towards me and let out an aggravated breath. "I'm happy you were accepted. I just don't like the timing. Next time give me a little more advanced notice that you are going to disappear on me while I'm pregnant."

"I will," I said with an apologetic smile. "I'll be home three months before your due date. I won't miss the birth."

"You better not." Kira turned to Luke. "I hope you told Mara about you plan to investigate a deadly plague."

Luke blanched. "I um…not yet. I just found out yesterday and I've been waiting for the right time to tell Mara. She's been in a really foul mood from lack of sleep. Ben isn't sleeping through the night yet and for some reason I don't hear him crying during the sleep cycle." He sighed. "I guess I need to talk to her."

Opps! Luke's in trouble too; it must be something genetic. I don't envy him. At least my wife doesn't own a lightsaber.

_I'm going to Jump School! Hoorah!_

.

.

**ENTRY 90: _Coruscant_**

I am at the Military Entrance Processing Station. The higher-ups decided it would be better for me to attend my military training incognito. Therefore I am given a military identification, uniform and a backstory about being a New Republic Embassy guard on some rimworld planet. I will depart for Null in two days where I will report for Jump School.

I had been reading over the training schedule. The first four weeks of jump training is called Drop Camp. It's a grueling physical conditioning training program specifically designed to weed out the faint of heart. The first six days is supposed to be the worst week of a person's life. It consists of continuous training and physical exercise with maybe only a few hours of sleep per night. The other three weeks consists of rappelling, small-unit movements and tactics, jungle operations and, mountain climbing. I was told sixty percent of the candidates never make it past Drop Camp.

Troops that do survive the training continue on Jump School. There are three phases to the training, each taking approximately a month. The first is Air Insertion School where I will learn conventional parachute training, Hawkbat Suit training, and Jump Trooper Jt-12 Jetpack training.

I am really looking forward to the instruction.

.

.

**Entry 91: _Null_**

Stang! What a day I had, and I don't mean that in a good way.

I started out very excited and full of anticipation. From Coruscant I took a commercial M-Class passenger liner to Null and then a shuttle planet side. At the Docking bay I immediately went to the predetermined meeting place, which was a decrepit waiting room within the terminal. It had torn cushioned seats, trash on the floor and the unmistakable smell of urine. I was a little disappointed. Any Jedi recruits coming to the academy are usually picked up by a hired driver or sent to the dignitary lounge within the spaceport to wait. I guess the military can't afford such luxuries.

My orders said to wait there for the school shuttle to pick up the military students. The next shuttle wasn't scheduled to arrive for two more hours, so I shrugged my duffle bag off my shoulders and sat down in the cleanest seat I could find. Currently there were two other men in the waiting room—one wore a New Republic Uniform like mine and the other man wore a planetary military force uniform I was unfamiliar with.

Over the next two hours more men arrived. A few looked my biological age or older, but a majority of the recruits appeared to be in their late teens or early twenties. They were all human males. The Jump school instructed most sentient species within the New Republic, but determined it was easier to train and feed segregated classes based on food requirements and body composition.

Eventually a stocky looking human wearing a civilian shuttle driver uniform arrived. We were instructed to load up into his speeder and were quickly on our way.

The ride to the military post was quiet. There was a nervous tension on the shuttle. I decided to try to take a nap. Who knows when the next time I would have a chance to sleep.

.

.

**ENTRY 92: _Null_**

I was awakened some time later by screaming. A very large and angry looking New Republic noncommissioned officer was standing at the front of the shuttle swearing non-stop and demanding that all of us ' _crunchbug eating son-of-Hutts'_ need to get off his shuttle and onto his Octagon. I grabbed my bag and hurried off the shuttle, but obviously not fast enough for the sergeant who took the opportunity to impart to me what I could only describe as homophobic insults and threats of what he was going to do to me if I didn't get my ' _ugly redheaded mug'_ out of his face and off the speeder in the next nano-second.

About twenty-five men exited the shuttle. We sprinted off to a blacktop octagon that had rows and rows of yellow painted footprints. The first man to the location lined up on the set of footprints on the first row and column the rest of us lined up on him falling to attention. The sergeant followed behind us "encouraging" us to move faster and shut up. He then spent the next ten minutes telling us how he has never seen such a mangy group of recruits and predicted that we were all going to fail.

I am so glad that Luke doesn't run the academy like this. I know they intend on breaking me down before they build me back up, but knowing their motive doesn't make it enjoyable.

We were told to wait until the remainder of the class arrived. I thought we would be dismissed or at least put at parade rest, but to my dismay we were left at attention, holding our bags, in the hot humid mid-day sun of Null. After about an hour I was sweating like a Hutt. I had to make sure not to lock my knees. That is a sure way to pass out. Already one unlucky fellow had to take a knee and was promptly shuffled off the octagon pad as the drill sergeant yelled that he didn't want any weak women at his school. Well, that is not exactly what he said. He used a pejorative slang term for _'women'_ …one that if I ever used in Mara's presence would immediately result in a lightsaber castration from the Former's Emperor's Hand.

I almost smiled as I thought of Mara. She is one woman who could put this instructor in his place. He wouldn't know what hit him.

Over the course of the next three hours more military personnel trickled in until soldiers covered most of the painted footprints. The sergeant called off an attendance sheet and appeared satisfied that all were present and accounted for. It wasn't until then that we were marched to an in-processing building. There we were issued our tactical gear and barracks assignments. We were told to stow our gear and return to the Octagon for dinner formation.

Dinner consisted of some type of unidentifiable food. The fact that I couldn't identify the cuisine is somewhat troubling since my wife is a chef and I own a restaurant. I forced myself to eat, knowing I would need the calories during training. As soon as I get a chance I am sending a message to Kira asking her to send me a big care package of non-issued food (what the military calls pogey bait or boodle).

After dinner we were given a Standard Operating Procedure booklet that detailed how our gear and uniforms are supposed to be stowed and the daily cleanup routine.

Lights out was at 2000 hours. We were told to get to sleep tomorrow we were going to have a long day.

I much prefer Luke's training regimen. I miss Kira and I miss Kira's meals. Luke's right, she spoils me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Entry 93: _Drop Camp_ \- Week 1: Physical Fitness Week.**

I probably won't have time for many or long entries during this course. The instructors are determined to keep us busy and moving from before sunrise to late at night. Most of the time I get back, shower, attend to my blisters and fall into the rack exhausted. I know I could use the Force and probably breeze through this course, but I am determined to do this as a soldier and not a Jedi. After seeing these men suffer through hours of calisthenics, forced marches and grueling training I would feel like a fraud if I used the Force to aid me when they had to struggle through using only their muscle and will power.

On day one we were assigned 'Jump Buddies', which is a soldier I will work with throughout the training. My jump buddy is a twenty-one year old human Tarisian named Deke Tavik. He is a tall, muscular, blond haired man who said he played smashball in school before he joined the Tarisian Defense Force at the age of eighteen.

He is not as big as me, but he is one of the larger men here. I think the staff put us together because many of the exercises require us to rescue carry our Jump buddy. He seems like a nice enough guy although he talks way too much about women…which tells me he isn't getting any action. Ha! It's almost like hanging around Chin again.

.

.

**Entry 94: _Drop Camp_ \- Day 5: Physical Fitness Week.**

I am finishing up my first week of Drop Camp. Stang, I thought I was going to die after the first few days. I must have gotten a total of ten hours sleep since we started. The lack of sleep causes crazy side effects like hallucinations and waking dreams. Once I caught Deke holding a rock and talking into it like it was a comlink. Another night I swore I saw a ghostlike Kira walking along the forest edge during a long fifty-kilometer forced march. Rumor has it if you go without sleep too long it causes permanent brain damage. I don't need that. Mara already tells me she thinks my synapses weren't hooked up right in the cloning chamber. Shavit, I'm really starting to miss her smartass comments.

Luckily for me, soldiers who come in first in various competitions usually get more rest. So Deke and I have been trying our best to beat the competition. Unfortunately, there is a rival team that often surpasses us. They are two men named Darkin and Tabaz. They both are of average height and build, but they obviously are not lacking in determination.

Today Deke and I came in first place in the platoon's relay race which consisted of sprints back and forth in various ways over the Octagon. We had to do shoulder carries, crab walks (hands and feet with belly up), bear walks (hands and feet belly down), assisted hand walking (Deke holds my feet and I walk on my hands), low crawl and other painful variations.

As our reward for coming in first, we got to rest while the rest of our platoon went to the Pit. The Pit was a large depression in the ground filled with sawdust. The troops had to low crawl from one side to the other. This doesn't sound too bad until you realize the instructors want you as low as you can go. Therefore the soldiers were using their heads to bulldoze through the sawdust like a Blenjeel Sand Burrower. When you are hot and sweaty sawdust sticks to your face, gets under your clothing and in your mouth and eyes. It is a very uncomfortable form of punishment, but one that conforms to the military's anti-cruelty rules when it comes to constructive reinforcement training.

While we watched our comrades suffer, Deke told me a little about his life on Taris. His parents are both college instructors who were greatly disappointed in his choice to join the service. His longtime girlfriend also showed him her disapproval by dumping him during his Basic Training course. He said she broke up with him by a datapad text message. Wow! That is not right.

I told him I was on Taris once and heard about the Rakghouls. I asked him if he was nervous about the plague. He just laughed. He said a Rakghoul attack hadn't been reported in thirty years.

"Anyway," he said, "I'm so tough that if I got bitten, I wouldn't turn into a Rakghoul, the Rakghoul it would turn into a Deke."

I had to roll my eyes. Bravado is something Deke does not have a shortage of. Still I'm glad he's my jump buddy. He can definitely carry his own weight.

.

.

**ENTRY 95 _: Drop Camp_ -Day 6**

Today is the last day of our Physical Fitness week. About twenty percent of our company has dropped out. As a reward, the survivors were given a four-hour pass. Some of the troops went to the commissary or Post Exchange, but most of us went to the small Post cantina where we could purchase ale, greasy sliders and fried Corellian potato sticks.

I bought a soda and some potato sticks. Deke purchased some ale and by _'some'_ I mean _'a lot'_. As I watched the troops eat and drink it became apparent that the goal was to imbibe in as much alcohol as physically possible in the four hours allotted so they could go back to the barracks and relish a nice alcoholic buzz for the remainder of the day.

"Deke, you shouldn't drink so much," I cautioned my Jump buddy. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when we returned, but I could sense amusement and anticipation from the instructors when we were dismissed. An amused drill instructor is never good.

He gave me a squinty glare. "You shouldn't drink so little," he retorted. "I've never seen a non-drinking jump trooper."

I shrugged. "I'm just saying you don't know what the instructors have planned for us when this pass is over."

Deke snorted. "What kind of sleemo would schedule training after giving us a pass?" He then ordered up another round.

At the end of the four hours, fifty or more men stumbled back to the barracks with the intention of falling into the rack and going asleep right after roll call. But it appeared the instructors had other plans.

As we filed into our headcount formation we saw all the drill instructors standing on the Octagon wearing their physical training uniforms. After it was determined everybody was all present or accounted for we were suddenly swarmed by instructors screaming out orders.

"You have five minutes to get into your PT uniform and form up on the Octagon!"

I immediately sprinted toward the barracks. I looked back and saw Deke stumbling over his own feet. I ran back and practically carry him up to the second floor where our lockers were located.

"You know, Deke," I said with a sarcastic chuckle. "I think I know what type of Sleemo would schedule training after a pass."

"Shut up," he snarled as he tried to balance on one foot while shoving a leg into his training shorts. Of course, balance and drunkenness don't go along well and he quickly ended up falling to the ground.

I swiftly got into my PT uniform and helped Deke tie his running shoes. I then practically pulled him out the door and down the stairs.

As we neared the Octagon we could see the senior drill sergeant glaring at his chrono as inebriated men came stumbling down to formation. Once everybody was there we were given new orders. "It took you eight minutes to get formed up. Go back and get into your utility uniform. You have five minutes."

And so we spent the next half hour going from utility uniform to PT uniform until we were able to accomplish the task in the five minutes allotted.

We were then told to spread out at arm's length. We were in our PT outfits so I knew what was going to happen, but I don't think most of my drunken brethren were cognizant of what was about to occur.

"Guerrilla drills!" the instructor bellowed out.

There was an audible groan from the platoon, which resulted in more screaming by the instructors. Guerrilla drills were a series of exercises performed continuously with no rest in between. Push-ups, sit-ups, knee bends, sit-up-twists, leg lifts, flutter kicks, high jumpers, bend and twists, mountain climbers and lunges.

I had to contain a smile as I did the exercises. It is considerably easier to do guerilla drills while sober. After about five minutes I could hear groans of pain from my comrades…and then somebody vomited.

That got the instructors into a tizzy. "What are you doing puking on my Octagon!"

As the smell of upchuck wafted over the exercise pad more and more drunken men started to expel their stomach contents over the instructor's precious eight-sided blacktop.

This continued for another half hour. Slowly the instructors started to dismiss the obviously sober troopers. Deke and I were dismissed. How Deke was able to keep his stomach contents down, I have no idea. I grabbed him under the arm and dragged him as quickly as possible off the blacktop and into the barracks before the instructors realized he was impaired. We got up to our floor and I shoved him into the barracks latrine where he promptly skidded to a stop in front of the 'fresher toilet and got violently ill.

"I told you, you shouldn't drink so much," I said with a chuckle.

"Shut up," was his only response.

Ha! Maybe he'll listen to me next time.

**.**

**.**

**Entry 96: Rappelling**

This week is Rappel training and today our instructor was an attractive female soldier. Deke was so distracted by this young lady that I don't think he's heard a word of what she's said…which is dangerous because she was discussing the different ways to prevent a fatal mistake.

"When using a non-locking carabiner you should take the rope from the belay and pull it into the carabiner from the back and the rope should exit from the bent gate to the front," the instructor said as she demonstrated the technique. "If you do this backwards you have a chance that the rope will cross back across the gate and unclip the carabiner from the rope and that would be a bad thing because that means you will fall to your death."

"I'm falling for her already," Deke whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes. He's talked through most of the safety brief. I'd wish he'd just shut up already.

"You can avoid this problem by using a locking carabiner or two carabiners with the gates facing the opposite directions," she held up the two carabiners to demonstrate the proper way to position them.

"I'm in love," Deke murmured which was answered by my elbow in his side. "Oww."

"I want to hear this," I groused. "I'd rather not die today."

"Before we go on to rappelling with the harness and carabiner we will first learn the body rappel," the instructor said. "Follow me."

"I'll follow her anywhere," Deke muttered.

Stang, he is annoying sometimes. Does he actually think she's going to say, " _Wow, I really like how you mumbled distracting sexist comments throughout my class, take me big boy!"?_

I gave a mental snort. Knowing Deke he probably did think that would happen.

We trailed the instructor up a small hill that had a shear drop off on one side. A rope was tied to a tree at the top of the knoll and hung over the cliff. The instructor walked up to the rope and straddled it with one foot on each side. "This type of rappel is used when you only have a rope. In this case you use your body as the braking system." The instructor bent down behind her and brought the rope up between her legs and wrapped it around her buttock, up and around her hip, chest and shoulder and finally down her back where she grasped it in her right hand. "As you can see the friction of the rope around my body will slow my descent."

"Gods, I would love to be that rope," Deke chuckled softly and then raised his hand.

"Yes," the instructor said.

"So what you are saying is we are using the chafing of the rope across our crotch to decelerate our decent?"

The instructor frowned. I am sure she heard that question only about a billion times before. "That is correct."

"So in this case, does size matter? Because I don't want to get stuck halfway down."

I made a choking sound. Fierfek! Is he trying to get kicked out?

The instructor's eyes narrowed and I could see a tightening in her jaw. Oh boy, I've seen that look on my wife's face before and it usually results in me sleeping on the couch. I wouldn't be surprised if she tossed Deke over the cliff without a rope.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," she said with an icy tone. "Why don't you go first."

Deke gave her a winning smile and went over to the instructor. He wrapped the rope around his body and began his descent down the small cliff. When he made it to the bottom he untangled himself and gave a smug grin.

Disappointment showed on the instructor's face; I am fairly certain she hoped he would fall to his death. She turned to me, "His jump buddy is next."

I moved forward and wrapped the rope around me. I hesitated at the edge of the cliff. It wasn't high…only about six meters, but I don't relish the thought of a rope sliding across my groin. I took a deep breath and then slowly moved over the edge. Things started out well, but I must have leaned back a little too far and I ended up flipping backwards. The rope came out from between my legs and ended wrapping around my arm and neck. If my arm didn't get caught up in the rope I would have had to do some quick Jedi levitation to save my neck. As I dangled on the cliff face dying in embarrassment, I heard Deke laughing.

"Nice one Mark," he chuckled. "I guess size does matter." I am near the bottom of the cliff so he props my feet on his shoulders so I could untangle myself.

"Tantiss!" the instructor called down. "You are a no-go at this station. Come back up and do it again."

_Gee, I did it wrong? You mean I'm not supposed to hang myself?_ I thought sarcastically, but wisely kept my thoughts to myself as I walked back up the cliff.

Luckily I was able to do it correctly on the second attempt.

.

.

**Entry 97: Mountaineering**

Our mountaineering training was fun. We started out easy by top roping. This is where a rope is attached to the top of the mountain or cliff and belayer on the ground. It was the safest way to climb. We then progressed to Lead Climbing where we set up our own safety line as we work our way up the cliff. We passed this phase of training, but we weren't the best. The instructors kept gigging us for improper wear of safety equipment. I would forget to snug up my harness and Deke would forget to lock his carabineer or some other safety violation.

.

.

**ENTRY 98: Jump School Barracks**

Today I received an encrypted message on my handheld imagecaster. Soldiers are allowed to have holograph imagecasters, but most don't because they are expensive and sending a holo was just as costly. The fact that I had a holo communication meant it was probably from Luke. Hopefully nothing is wrong with Kira and the baby. I waited until I had some downtime and found a private place to view the message.

After a second or two the image of Luke Skywalker in full Jedi robes appeared. I was immediately relieved to see him smile.

"Hi Mark. I'm back from Nam Chorios. I'll brief you on the situation when you return. I just wanted to let you know I'll be on Null this week with Generals Madine and Dodonna. We are discussing the role of the Jedi with the military and they want me to see some of the training. I didn't want my presence to surprise you. I don't plan on visiting since you don't want people to know you are a Jedi." He looked off to his right to something out of the holocamera range. "Would you like to talk to him?"

"Of course," came the sound of a familiar voice. Kira and Mara came into the frame. Mara gave me a wave. "I hope you are keeping out of trouble."

Kira gazed at the holocam and I could see tears forming in her eyes. "I love you Mark. Be safe and come home soon." She then turned back to Luke.

"Take care, Mark," Luke said. "Transmission out," with that the image dissolved.

I had to smile. It was good to see Kira. I couldn't wait to go back and be in her arms.


	29. Chapter 29

**ENTRY 99: Jungle training**

We were in Jungle operations training when I felt the familiar buzz in my head. It was feedback between me and Luke. I quickly started shielding and the annoying hum went away. Deke and I were currently making an improvised flotation device for our gear. We would take our packs and wrap them in our rain ponchos and lash everything together with rope. I could hear General Madine talking in the distance, but I didn't look up.

"It looks like a damn VIP tour," Deke said before getting back to the task at hand.

Luckily Luke and the officers wandered off in the opposite direction and I didn't see them after that.

It wasn't until we were given time for lunch that I heard anything about our visitors. Deke sat down next to me and opened his ration pouch and started chowing down. He devoured an entire dehydrated meat patty without first hydrating it. I shuddered. "Deke, I heard if you eat dehydrated food and then you drink water it will swell up in your intestine and kill you."

Deke scoffed. "That's just an urban legend." He took a drink from his canteen. "I heard some rumors about our VIP visitors today."

My brow furrowed. "Like what?"

Deke leaned in and whispered to me. "Like Luke Skywalker was with General Madine and Dodonna being escorted around by the school commandant."

"So," I said cautiously.

"So there is talk there is a Jedi in our class."

"So," I repeated.

"So, we don't want spooks around here." He turned and glared at our major competition, Darkin and Tabaz, who were sitting under a tree across the clearing from us. "I bet those two are Jedi. Those guys don't have enough muscle to beat us so often." He looked back at me. "We are the biggest guys here and those two runts are beating us. They have to be using some Jedi trick."

I shook my head. "Deke, I just think Darkin and Tabaz want it more than we do. They are working hard all the time. You, on the other hand, are screwing around half the time."

He just snorted and glared at Darkin. "I hate Jedi."

I frowned. "Why?

He gave me an incredulous look. "Because they are baby snatching, soul sucking witches."

I couldn't help but laugh. "What? Who told you that?"

"My grandmother and she should know. The Jedi took her brother from her family. They were given no choice. He had Force potential so he was snatched from his mother's arms and brought to the Jedi temple." He paused for a moment to rein in his emotions. "He died in the purge. He was the only son. He was supposed to take over the family business, but the Jedi didn't care."

I looked at him in shock. I knew from the Ossus books that the Jedi trained younglings from birth, but I never knew that they would take a child over the objection of the parents. "I'm sorry to hear that," I said honestly. I couldn't imagine somebody taking my soon-to-be born child for any reason. "Luke Skywalker is hero of the rebellion. He's not kidnapping children."

"Maybe not now, but I'm sure that is in the works. You can't trust Jedi, they are soul vampires."

I scoffed. "The Jedi are not vampires."

"Yes, they are," Deke said adamantly. "My grandmother told me they can bring their face to yours and use the Force to suck your soul right out of your mouth and into theirs."

"So the Jedi give open mouth soul sucking kisses," I laughed. Mara and Luke were going to get a kick out of this story when I get back.

"Don't laugh. They have powers you can't understand. And nobody should have that much power."

I couldn't argue that point. "I guess," I said noncommittally as I continued eating. As I forced down the bland tasting meat patty, I thought about what Deke said. The power of the Force was considerable. The Jedi helped balance out the evil of the Sith, but I couldn't help but wonder if the galaxy would be better off with no Force-users at all.

.

.

**Entry 100: _Drop Camp_**

Ohhrah! I am done with Drop Camp. I wasn't able to write a lot during the training and any free time I did have I usually spent sleeping. Deke and I graduated second in our class. Tabaz and Darkin came in first much to Deke's dismay and grumbling that he was sure they were the Jedi and they shouldn't be allowed. Gripe, moan and complain…stang, he's going to be surprised if he ever finds out I'm the Jedi.

.

.

**Entry 101: _Jump School_**

I just finished my first week of Air Insertion School. This was what they called ground week. We learned the skills we would need to make a proper parachute-landing fall. All of this instruction is done from platforms in this phase, so we don't kill ourselves when we screw up. You would think it was easy, but for some reason some of the skills I found difficult.

My evil nemesis was the swing lander. It was a simple rope and pulley system. One end of the rope is tied to my body harness. The rope travels ten meters up to a pulley and then down to where two men held the end of the rope. I simply had to walk off the high platform and swing back and forth. At some point the two men would let go of the rope and I would come crashing to the ground and hopefully make a successful parachute landing fall. We had to make two successful drops while going forward and two going backwards to pass the test.

I was okay on the forward drops, but during the back drops I would roll back and forget to tuck my chin. When you forget to tuck your chin your helmet slaps back and hits the ground. Even with protective gear, this could render you unconscious in a real life scenario. If you are knocked out you can't release one of your shoulder snaps and if that isn't done your chute can refill with wind and drag you to your death.

The instructors would not let me proceed to the next station until I had two successful backdrops in a row. About twenty drops later my head was ringing and my eyesight was a little blurry. I have no idea why I can't remember to tuck my chin. Deke had finished about 20 minutes earlier and was watching me and laughing every time my helmet smacked the ground.

This was so embarrassing that I was so very close to using the Force to help me. The head instructor came by to sneer at me and took the opportunity to question my manhood in a very loud and booming voice. Maybe being insulted is what I needed, because I was finally successful in completing two backdrops successfully in a row. I'm glad Mara wasn't around to see this. Gods, she would never let me live it down.

Deke was having a fine time laughing at my misfortune. He rolled his head and crossed his eyes jokily, "I'm Tark Mantiss. Why is the sky spinning?"

"Shut up," I growled at him.

.

.

**Entry 102: _Jump School_**

I just completed Tower Week. The parachute training consisted of practicing dropship exits. I can't wait until next week when we actually do static line jumps and then freefalls.

I got a care package from Kira! It consisted of various homemade chocolates. I opened it up during our downtime in the barracks. Deke immediately shot out of his bunk when he saw me eating something.

"What'd you got?" he asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"A care package from my wife," I told him and then offered him some chocolate. He took a bite and then gave a moan of pleasure.

"Gods, where did she buy this?"

I shook my head. "She didn't. She made them. She's a chef." I pull out my datapad and brought up a holo of Kira at the restaurant. Deke practically choked on his candy.

"Stang! How did a hairy, redheaded Hutt like you end up with a gorgeous woman like that?"

I smiled. "I saved her from an Imperial detention center and certain death. And if you want more chocolate I wouldn't be calling me a hairy Hutt."

Deke gave me a false apologetic look. "I'm so sorry for calling you a Hutt," he said as he reached over and grabbed another chocolate. "You're a fine looking man…not as good looking as me…but definitely not a Hutt."

He closed his eyes and made a sound of gratification as his teeth sunk into the milk chocolate. "Gods, this is better than sex."

I laughed. "That's sad. Who have you been having sex with?"

He held up his left palm and smirked.

I shook my head in disgust. "Too much information, Deke."

"Hey, you asked," he said as he reached out to grab another chocolate. I smacked his hand away. "I'll give you some. I don't know where that hand has been." I gave him half of my remaining chocolates.

"I was just kidding," Deke said as he retreated back to his bunk and slowly ate the candy. "You're one lucky Kriff," he said to me. "Your wife spoils you."

I just smiled. He's right, I am extremely lucky.

.

.

**Entry 103: _Jump School_**

We did our first static line jumps from a dropship this week. A static line is a cord attached to the jumper's parachute and then to the ship. When I jump out of the ship the static line becomes taut and it pulls a pilot chute free from my chute backpack and deploys the main canopy. This type of parachuting is done during low altitude drops and also for training. It was pretty fun, but later in the week we did freefalls. That was awesome! What a rush.

.

.

**Entry 104: _Jump School_**

I really enjoyed Hawkbat training. The hawkbat suit is the name used for the winged jumpsuit used by combat parachutists. There is fabric between the legs and also between the arms and torso that creates 'wings' allowing the soldier to glide for some distance before opening his chute. They are especially useful when used to jump off of cliffs or other high objects. Although the jet pack jumptrooper suit has greater control and 'shock and awe' potential, sometimes you need stealth. These suits are impregnated with special chemicals that supposedly reduce your infrared signature. We started out doing practice glides in a vertical wind tunnel. The wind blows up from the floor grate at over 200 kph allowing me to float a couple meters above the floor and practice maneuvering. Later that week we did actual glides. It is an amazing sensation rushing over the ground at high speed before deploying my chute. I'm loving this.

.

.

**Entry 105: _Jump School_**

I was issued my jumpsuit this week. I don't want to sound vain…but I look amazing in this gear. It is much better than those boring Jedi robes. When I get back to the temple I am going to try to talk Luke into buying these for some of our Jedi Warriors.

This week we learned to handle the suit on the ground and how to use them to jump to high platforms. I crashed a few times, but after a few bad landings I seemed to get the hang of it. That was fun. I look forward to doing an actual drop from a ship.

.

.

**Entry 106: _Jump School_**

I love the jump trooper suit! I would quit the Jedi and join a NR Jump Trooper Battalion if I didn't think Kira would kill me. I don't think she would like the long deployments, especially when she is expecting our first child. Who am I kidding; I don't want to be away from her any longer than I have to. Gods I love her, but I need to get one of these suits! It feels great flying through the air and I can make the ground tremble when I land. Boom! The sound of a platoon or company of Jump Troopers landing all at once is something impressive. We shake the walls of nearby buildings. Awesome!


	30. Chapter 30

**Entry 107: _Jump School_**

We are getting to the end of the course. This week we will be tested on our survival and Jump skills. We will have to land navigate through rough terrain to a predetermined Landing Zone where we will go up in drop ships and perform multiple parachute jumps. We will then navigate to a second site where Deke and I will practice Buddy-team live fire maneuvering and urban terrain operations. Upon completion we are off to another location where we will do Jet Pack insertions. We have three days to complete the course.

We started the exercise with a fourth of the men who started the training three months ago. Using primitive magnetic compasses we did day and night land navigation through thick forests, brush and marsh lands. We were lucky that the weather was good. Deke and I reached a rock face that we would have to climb over to get to our next checkpoint.

I am the stronger climber so we decided I would be the lead climber. I used various Spring loaded camming devices, nuts or hexes to anchor our ascent. As I climb up Deke belayed me and then I would belay him as he climbed. We were far ahead of the other groups so we were the only ones on the mountain at the time.

Things were going well. We were almost to the top before disaster struck. I was belaying Deke as he climbed up toward me. He was about halfway up his climb when the rock gave way under his hands. I expected him to fall a couple meters before my belay halted his fall, but then the unthinkable happened. The rope and belay device somehow separated from his harness carabiner. He grabbed hold of a rock outcrop but I could see he was quickly losing his grip.

"Grab the rope, Deke," I called out.

"I can't let go, I don't have foot holds," he yelled back his voice tinged with panic.

"Hold on, Deke," I said as I started descending down the cliff to grab him. I know I could use the Force to levitate him up, but I wanted to avoid that if possible. I was about a meter from him when the rock crumbled beneath his fingers. His eyes went wide as he frantically tried to grab anything to halt his fall, but in a split second he knew he was a goner. He closed his eyes and started screaming like a man who knew he was going to have a very painful death.

I reached my hand out and grabbed him with the Force. He fell another meter before his downward progress halted and he started moving up towards me. Deke still had his eyes closed and was screaming hysterically.

"Deke!" I called out at him. "I have you!"

His eyes popped open. He looked around and found himself floating up the cliff face. "What the Kriff!" he yelled alarmed.

"Don't worry," I said as he was almost up to me. "I'm a Jedi." I didn't think his eyes could get wider, but they did and he started screaming again as he floated up toward me.

"Shavit, Deke! Your grandmother must have really told you some scary Jedi horror stories," I said with a chuckle. Finally I got a hand on my panic-stricken jump buddy and clipped him into the safety line. I noticed then his carabiner was not locked…again. I screwed the lock down and glared at him for his stupidity. I don't think Deke noticed my disapproval because he was busy having a full-blown panic attack.

"Oh kriff, oh kriff," he was mumbling and I could see his body noticeably shaking.

"You're okay," I said trying to calm him down.

He turned to me. "I'm not okay! My jump buddy is a kriff'n Jedi! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Deke, I am here undercover. Nobody is supposed to know."

A strange look crossed his face. "What are you going to do with me now that I do know?"

I grinned evilly. "I guess I am going to have to suck out your soul and drop your lifeless carcass off this cliff." I then grabbed him by his uniform shirt and started drawing him to me. "Come on; give me a big soul sucking kiss."

At that point Deke started screaming again. I laughed as I let him go. "Stang, Deke! Your grandmother really hated Jedi. Nothing is going to happen. If you want to tell everybody I am a Jedi, that's fine."

He finally settled down, albeit he was still breathing erratically. "How could you be a Jedi? I've seen you sweat."

I guffawed. "Jedi have sweat glands." I started readying myself to lead climbing again.

"I mean you are working hard," he explained. "And you let Darkin and Tabaz beat us during drop camp!"

"That's because today is the first time I used the Force," I said. "I wanted to complete the course like everybody else."

He shook his head as he tried to calm his breathing. "You don't suck out souls?" he asked me nervously.

I frowned. "Deke, believe me, even if I knew how to suck out a soul and had an overpowering desire to do so…I certainly wouldn't suck it out of you."

"Hey," he said looking a little insulted. "What's wrong with me?" He then laughed and gave a sheepish look. "I wasn't scared, just surprised."

I snorted. "Is that why I smell urine?"

He looked down at his pants. "I didn't wet myself."

"Made you look, though," I chuckled as I started climbing again.

**.**

**.**

**Entry 108: Jump School Graduation**

I graduated today! The ceremony was fairly impressive. The soon-to-be graduating Jump Troopers loaded up into drop ships which took off and traveled to the school's large parade field before settling into a slow, low altitude circular pattern. My comrades and I were in full battle gear and dressed to impress. Below was a large viewing stand full of dignitaries, friends and family. I was told Kira, Luke and Mara were definitely going to be at the graduation ceremony. I couldn't wait to see Kira again. I missed her. I missed everything about her. And I wanted to see her baby bump. Kira said she knew the sex of the baby, but wanted to tell me in person. I just can't believe that in a few months I'm going to be a daddy. That's better than any jump suit flight any day.

"Listen up," the Jump Master's voice rang out inside my helmet. "We practiced this, so don't screw it up! When you jump, try to come down in some semblance of a formation. Do a three point landing, two feet and left hand on the ground. Wait for the order to stand. Then pop up and do a chest thump with your right hand and an _'oohrah'_ to the audience. Any questions?"

There were none. "Jump Troopers, stand up!" he called out. "Line up!"

We queued up to the edge of the side exits. "Go! Go! Go!" the Jump Master called out signaling each row of troopers to exit the ship.

I jumped out and activated my thrusters. My platoon managed to stick together in a loose formation. I increased my thruster strength since I always fell faster due to my weight. As the ground came rushing up I really hoped I nailed this landing. I didn't want my pregnant wife having to witness me getting splattered across the parade field.

I heard a beeping in my helmet indicating it was time to activate my thrusters full force for the landing sequence. I felt the ground shudder as my company landed in unison in a perfect three-point landing. We could hear the _'ohhs'_ and _'awws'_ of the spectators. "Ready, stand!" the commander's voice echoed in my helmet. I jumped to my feet and brought my right hand to the left side of my chest making an awe inspiring thump—gauntlet against breastplate.

"Ohh Rahh!" we all called out.

The crowd broke out into a wild cheer. I searched the stands for Kira and spotted her with Luke and Mara in the VIP box next to some of the higher-ranking officers. I smiled broadly upon seeing my wife as she searched the crowd looking for me. Luke said something to her and then pointed in my direction. She looked my way and waved ecstatically. I really doubt she can actually identify me with all my gear on, but she was at least waving in the right direction.

I waited patiently as the commandant gave his long-winded graduation speech, droning on about duty, honor and the New Republic. Finally he got around to dismissing us. "Ladies and Gentle beings, I would like to present the newest members of a elite band of soldiers–they are the best of the best—they are Jump Troopers." He stopped and looked over the graduates while smiling like a proud father.

"Each of you gathered here this morning has answered that same call. I want to thank you for stepping forward to serve either the New Republic or your individual planetary security forces. The safety of our citizens and the peace of the galaxy will soon be in your hands - the best of hands. Never falter; do not fail and always know that the New Republic stands behind you." He paused for dramatic effect before saying, "Jump Troopers, dismissed."

There was a loud roar from the men within the ranks. Some of the soldiers stayed around the parade field looking for family while others bounded over to the barracks to turn in their suits and sign out on leave so they can return home to their loved ones.

I looked over to Deke. "Are your parents coming?"

He lifted his hands in a 'who knows' gesture. "I sent them an invite, but I didn't hear from them."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Come on and meet my family. I saw them in the stands." As we walked toward the seating area I craned my neck trying to locate my wife, but it was difficult while weaving our way through civilians and armored troops. Eventually I heard the most heavenly voice calling out my name. I turned to the right and saw Kira waving her arms while running towards me. I quickly removed my helmet as she drew near. When we came together I hugged her as gently as I could while burdened with armor and jet pack. I bent down and gave her a long, long kiss. It must have been too long because I heard Deke clearing his throat behind me. I broke away from Kira and gave her a broad smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said all teary-eyed.

I turned to Deke. "Kira this is my Jump buddy Deke Tavik."

Kira smiled brightly as she reached out to shake his hand. "I've heard so much about you. Mark sent me messages daily."

Deke shook Kira's hand and grinned. "All good, I hope," Deke said as released her hand and removed his helmet.

"There _were_ good things," Kira said discreetly. I had to stifle a smile. She must be taking lessons in diplomacy from Leia because half the time I was complaining about him. "I have something for you Deke." She reached into a side satchel and pulled out a small box. She handed it over to my jump buddy and smiled. "Mark said you liked my chocolates."

A wide smile blossomed across his face. "Thank you, Ma'am. They're delicious."

I frowned. "Don't I get some?"

She shook her head. "They _were_ for you until you sent your last message telling me that horrible practical joke you pulled on poor Deke here." She put her hand on her hips and glared at me. "Soul sucking kiss! You're terrible."

Deke gave me a poodoo-eating grin as he started scoffing down the chocolate. "This makes it worth it."

I gave a mental shrug. Deke does deserve it. What I did was mean. I smiled and put a gloved hand over Kira's baby bulge. She is a little over five months along and already she is showing. "The baby is getting big," I said happily.

Kira laughed. "Cilghal said it is going to be a big baby. I wouldn't be surprised if I give birth to an eight-kilogram baby boy seeing how huge his father is."

"A boy?" I said grinning. "We're having a boy!"

"Congratulations," Deke mumbled with his mouth full.

I went to hug and pick her up but my body armor made a tender embrace too difficult. I looked back to the barracks to see if there was a line for turn-in and then turned back to Kira. "Why don't I return my suit, get into my dress uniform and meet you at the reception area?"

Kira gave a mock look of disappointment. "It's too bad you have to turn-in this uniform," she said softly so Deke couldn't hear. "You look incredibly sexy in it."

I leaned down and nuzzled her ear. "It's not practical for bedroom play. You'd get me so turned on it might cause premature ignition of my jet pack and set the bed on fire."

Kira laughed. "Okay, go turn it in. I'll meet you at the reception." She looked around searchingly. "I have to find Mara and Luke anyway. They got side tracked by various dignitaries and visitors."

I gave her another quick kiss and then Deke and I bounded back to the barracks where technicians helped us out of the bulky suits. I made my way to a storage locker and quickly put on my borrowed New Republic Dress uniform. Deke came over to me in a hideous brown-colored Taris Defense Force uniform.

"How do I look?"

I screwed up my face. "Like a brown skid mark," I said then laughed so he knew I was joking.

"Ha, ha," he said then looked me up and down. "Is that even your uniform? Don't you Jedi wear those ugly brown robes?"

My brow furrowed. "Don't remind me. I try to avoid wearing those whenever possible. And no, this is not my real uniform. I'm not officially in the NR Army."

We walked out of the barracks toward a group of large white tents on the parade field where the graduation reception would take place. As we got closer to the tents I could see Kira. She was standing next to Luke and Mara who were talking to an officer I didn't recognize. Both were wearing their Jedi robes with lightsabers. I turned to Deke and said with a smirk, "The rest of my guests are Jedi, but don't worry, they promised no soul sucking."

Deke's gaze raked over Mara. "I don't know, I wouldn't mind if that sexy looking lady Jedi sucked…"

I slapped him on the back of the head, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Watch it, that's my sister you're talking about and she's also Luke Skywalker's wife."

Deke looked over to me in shock. "Your sister? You mean you're related to Skywalker?"

"Yes we're related," I said truthfully. "So be nice."

As we joined the group Luke shook the hand of the officer he was talking to and said his goodbyes. He then turned and gave me a big smile. "Congratulations Mark." He shook my hand enthusiastically.

When I broke free from the Luke's handclasp, Mara took the opportunity to give me a big hug. "I heard you did great."

"Thanks," I said as I turned to introduce Deke to the group. "This is my jump buddy, Deke. Deke this is Luke, Mara and you know Kira."

Deke stared at Luke slack jawed for a moment before he grinned and offered the Jedi his hand. "It's such a pleasure meeting you Commander Skywalker," Deke said with a slight tremor in his voice. I soon realized he wasn't nervous about meeting a Jedi…Deke was star struck by Luke's celebrity. Not Jedi Master Luke, but Luke Skywalker, Rogue pilot and hero of the rebellion. I scoffed internally. All that nonsense about not trusting Luke and Jedi and all this time he was secretly a Skywalker fanboy. "You're the reason I joined the service," Deke continued. "As a kid I had a lunch box with your image on it."

Luke frowned at that comment while Mara bit her lower lip and tried not to laugh. I did the math in my head and realized Deke was seven years old when Luke made that historic shot over Yavin IV.

"Ah…thank you," Luke said politely.

Luckily, that awkward moment was interrupted when we heard somebody call out Deke's name. The young man turned and burst out in a wide smile. "Mom, Dad, Grandma!" he called out as he went to hug his family members.

' _Grandma?'_ I thought nervously.

I was hoping they would wander off to the refreshment table, but Deke turned them towards our group. "I want you to meet my Jump Buddy Mark Tantiss, his sister Mara and her husband, who you probably recognize, Commander Luke Skywalker."

His grandmother was a frail looking woman with gray hair and who leaned on a cane for support. The elderly lady's eyes locked on mine as she walked up to me with a sense of purpose. I just hoped her purpose wasn't to jab that cane in my crotch while calling me a baby snatching Jedi vampire. I was a little shocked when she gave me a warm hug and started crying. "You saved my little Dekey."

' _Little Dekey?'_ I thought while trying not to laugh. I looked over to Deke who appeared mortified that his grandmother used what was probably his childhood nickname.

"No problem. That's what Jump Buddies are for, we watch each other's back. He would do the same for me if he could." I looked up to Deke and said, "Right Dekey?" A deep scowl crossed his face but he didn't respond to my jab.

Deke's grandmother smiled as she pulled away. She gave Luke and Mara the once over. "You trained him well," she said while giving a nod in my direction.

Thankfully that was all that was said about the Jedi. We talked a few minutes but I was getting anxious to say my goodbyes. I have gone four long months without my wife, without a good meal and without much sleep. It was ready to go.

I clasped Deke on the shoulder. "No mission too difficult."

"No task too great," he came back with the remainder of our class motto.

I smiled, "Take care of yourself. You have my contact information, so don't be a stranger."

He nodded as we parted ways. I couldn't help but be a little sad to see him go. Hopefully the next time we meet it wouldn't be on a battlefield.

I pulled Kira into my arms and gave her a proper kiss now that my armor was off. She eyed my New Republic Dress uniform appraisingly. "I like that outfit also," she said flirtatiously.

I put my forehead to hers. "Good, because I can keep this one." I looked over to Mara and Luke. "I'm ready to go home. Can I hitch a ride back with you?"

"I guess there's room in the _Shadow_ for one more," Mara said with a grin. "Let's go home."

I gave Kira another kiss. "I can't wait to get you home."

[Note, I couldn't wait to get home. Hey, we had a private cabin on the _Shadow_. HA!]


	31. Chapter 31

**ENTRY 109: _Coruscant_**

It was good getting back to my own bed, real food, my old routine and once again have the company of a beautiful woman instead of a barracks full of dirt covered, sweaty and smelly guys.

After settling back into my apartment I decided to check on my pet ysalamiri, Nibbles. She hadn't been away from me for this long since I picked her up on Myrkr a couple years ago. I was afraid she might not eat if her routine was disrupted. To my dismay I found my pet ysalamiri had gained weight during my absence…a lot of weight.

"Kira," I called out. "What have you been feeding Nibbles?"

She came into the back room where I kept the caged animals. "Nothing, I just gave the ysalamiri fresh water and made sure the nutrient cages were serviced weekly. Why?"

I pointed to Nibbles who was now so portly she was lying on her side panting as if the short walk from her water dispenser had taken all the energy out of her. "Look at her," I said as I started to get worried that Nibbles was sick. I opened the cage door and went to pet her. I was startled when she bit my hand drawing blood. "Whoa!" I said. She hadn't bit me since her capture.

I used the Force to sooth her asleep; it was a technique I used to when I first captured her. "Go to sleep Nibbles," I repeated softly until her eyes closed and she began to slumber. It wasn't until then that I tentatively reached out to pick her up.

As I removed her from the cage I was immediately concerned. I felt bumps and wiggling in her lower abdomen. "I think she has parasites," I said worriedly. "Feel her belly, Kira."

Kira cautiously reached out and touched the ysalamiri's stomach. Her brow creased in concentration and then shot up. "Mark, I think she's pregnant!"

"What!" I scoffed. "She hasn't been around a male in two years, I highly doubt that."

Kira eyed Nibbles' companion, an irritable ysalamiri who I call Pisser. "What about the other ysalamiri in the cage?"

I shook my head. "Pisser's a female also."

Kira gave me a questioning look. "Mark, how do you know Pisser's a female?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I looked between her legs. There is no male equipment."

Kira groaned and shook her head in disbelief. "Mark, these are reptiles, aren't they?"

I nodded. "Yes, so?

She now started laughing. "Mark, reptiles are cold blooded."

I looked at her blankly. I don't have biology flash training so I wasn't sure what she was driving at. "So?"

She smirked. "Mark, male warm blooded animals like mammals need to keep their sperm cooler than body temperature, that is why their gonads are located on the outside of their body. Reptiles don't have that problem, so their sexual organs are inside. Usually the only way you can tell the difference between a male and female is by looking at pre-anal pores at the base of the tale or using a probe…which I wouldn't suggest if you don't know what you're doing."

I shook my head in dismay, "How in the worlds do you know something like that?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a chef."

I stared at her slack jawed for a moment before I found my voice. "Kira," I whispered. "Please tell me _that_ has _nothing_ to do with the conversation we're having."

She burst out laughing. "I do cook food for all species, including Barabels who have a craving for reptiles. I need to know how to clean and cook lizards and often you prepare the food differently depending on the sex of the animal."

My face scrunched up in disgust. "Eww, I hope you never fed me a lizard."

"No, I didn't," she reassured me. She looked over to Nibbles. "I'll call the vet to check on her and I'll get a carpenter in to build another cage for Pisser."

"Wait, don't reptiles laid eggs," I said somewhat confused.

"They normally do," Kira remarked. "But some have live births."

"Oh," I said as I put Nibbles back in her cage and then went to clean up the bite wound. I don't know how Luke is going to like a brood of ysalamiri living in the temple. I think I may have to plan a trip back to Myrkr. Until then, it looks like I was going to have another irritable pregnant female in the apartment with me. At least Kira doesn't bite…at least not this hard. Ha!

.

.

**ENTRY 110: _Coruscant_**

Nibbles had her babies in the middle of the night a week after I discovered she was pregnant. Luke and Mara said it was like somebody shut off the Force in the temple. I ended up having to take the young ysalamiri to my mother-in-law's house until I could get a shuttle to Myrkr. I talked to a veterinarian and he reassured me that most lizards don't care for their young after birth, so the babies should be fine when released to the wild. When I arrived to Myrkr, I checked out Talon Karrde's old base. I was surprised to find it intact. I guess the threat of Vornskrs in the surrounding jungle was enough to keep looters at bay. Karrde said he plans to reclaim the base and use it as a backup facility.

I can see why he would want this base back. The local wildlife discourages unwelcome visitors and the presence of ysalamiri completely masks one's thoughts and activities from curious Jedi or Sith.

That's why I like having my pet ysalamiri. I don't need people trying to figure out my emotions or intentions or all the other tricks Jedi can do to people. I am living in a Temple full of Force sensitives and many of the younger trainees have yet to learn proper etiquette when it comes to reaching out with their Force senses.

I have a specially designed thick leather carry harness that allows Nibbles to hang on to my shoulder. Jedi hate it when I walk around with her. Tough. I tell them then need to know what it feels like when ysalamiri are around. I mean it's just the Jedi's greatest weakness. Palpatine found that out the hard way.

.

.

**Entry 111: _Coruscant_**

Kira went to Cilghal the Jedi healer today for a pregnancy check. It was a routine check, but Kira was getting nervous because she was getting _SO BIG_. And I mean big…I can barely put my arms all the way around her. I think she is absolutely beautiful, but she complains that she feels like a Gamorrean sow. Wow! She's tough on herself…and it's so not true. She is stunning. I find her womanly figure captivating because I know my baby boy is growing inside her. It's our own tiny miracle. My son will have a mother and father…not developed and genetically manipulated in a cloning cylinder. He is a child brought into this galaxy through love. That is how it should be. I'm glad I can give my baby something I never had.

The Mon Calamari healer helped Kira onto the exam table and then used an ultrasound device to measure the baby.

"Is everything alright?" Kira asked nervously.

"The baby looks healthy," Cilghal said. "But, I am a little worried by your son's size. I think he is going to be close to 6 kilograms. I think it would be best if we schedule a C-section."

Kira turned her head and glared at me. "This is your fault, you know!"

"I sure hope it's my fault." I grinned. "Or you have a lot of explaining to do." I laughed letting her know I wasn't serious.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm secretly having an affair with another two-meter giant who fathered this colossal baby," she gave a caustic laugh.

I went up to the exam table and grasped her hand in mine. "I'm sorry I fathered a big baby…hopefully the next one will be smaller."

"Next one!" Kira scoffed. "Let me give birth to this one before you start talking about another child!"

"Sorry," I chuckled as I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "We can talk about that after delivery."

She pushed me away playfully. "I'm going to have Luke send you away for your Jedi Trails. Maybe he can ship you off to Dagobah until you complete your _Trail of Insight._ That should give me some time to recover."

I smirked. "Does that mean I get out of diaper and feeding duty?"

She frowned. "No, you would like that too much. I think you should endure the trial of _'No sleep and immeasurable patience'_."

"You mean fatherhood?" I smiled. "That is one trial I look forward to."

.

.

**ENTRY 112: _Coruscant_**

Today was delivery day. Kira was wheeled into the operating room on a gurney and prepped for surgery. I sat next to her in scrubs and a facemask as a precaution against germs. I am glad for the mask; it will help conceal the anxiety that must be etched on my face. I know I am more worried than she is. She is smiling and is more than ready to give birth. She said it feels like my gigantic baby is doing military guerrilla drills in her uterus. To make matters worse, Kira has been having false labor for weeks and twice we had to go to the Temple clinic to get a shot to stop the contractions.

I know there is very little chance of something going wrong during delivery in this day and age. But this is my wife on the operating table. She is my life. And growing inside her is my first-born child. They are the two most precious things in my life; I can't help but feel nervous.

Cilghal's nurse brought over what looked like a short IV stand but instead of holding an IV bag, on the top of the stand was a mirror. "Kira, would you like a mirror so you can better see the baby being born?" The nurse turned the mirror so Kira could see the reflection of her abdomen.

Kira's face scrunched up. "Are you asking me if I want to watch you cut me open?" She shook her head. "No thank you. I don't want to see any blood."

"I completely understand," the nurse said. "I had to ask because some mothers want to see the entire process." The nurse wheeled the mirror away and then came back to place a small curtain across Kira's torso which would prevent her from seeing the operation.

I stood so I could watch the process. Cilghal joined the nurse and painted some brown fluid over her belly at the incision area. I was told it was to sterilize the area. Cilghal picked up a scalpel and was ready to make an incision when I started to feel ill.

I don't understand it. I can decapitate bad guys with my lightsaber, but I can't watch my wife's C-section. I went to the head of the bed and sat down next to my wife. "Kira, I hope you're not mad, but I can't watch them cut you open."

She gave me a warm smile. "Don't worry Mark. I don't blame you."

I sat there holding my wife's hand and trying not to look in Cilghal's direction.

"You may feel some pressure," Cilghal said as she did something behind the curtain. After a moment I could hear the clanking of surgical equipment being put away. "Here he comes," Cilghal said as she slowly pulled out my son. The baby's face was all scrunched up and his body was covered with blood and fluid. The infant opened his mouth and gave a loud cry.

"Congratualation you have a boy," Cilghal said. "Do you want to cut the umbilical cord, Mark.?"

"Ahh…no not really," I said and hoped it didn't disappoint my wife.

Cilghal and her assistant did something just out of my sight and then the Mon Calamari handed the baby off to her assistant who bought the baby over to a warming area where she began cleaning him.

"Go ahead Mark. Go see your son. I have to stitch up Kira," Cilghal said. I stood and walked over to where my son lay crying. The female nurse had a mask on but I can tell by her eyes she was smiling. "He looks healthy."

I gazed down at my son lovingly. People say there is no such thing as love at first sight, but they're wrong. I was immediately in love with this precious child. The nurse stood aside so I could get a closer look at my precious newborn…and it was at that point the little guy let out a stream of urine that hit the front of my scrubs. I started laughing. "He's a Tantiss boy alright," I said thinking of the time I urinated over the Emperor's throne on the _Eye of Palpatine_.

The nurse laughed as she finished cleaning him. She put a diaper on the baby and went to weigh and measure him. "He's 5.8 kilograms and 59 centimeters long." She then wrapped him up in warm blankets and handed me my son.

My son! I love the way that sounds. I walked over to Kira while avoiding looking at Cilghal stitching her up. I brought the baby up next to her so she could see.

"Kira, here's your son."

She smiled tenderly at the newborn. "Jaden," she whispered the name we had decided for the child. "You should show everybody in the waiting room."

I looked up to the nurse for permission. She nodded. "Keep it short."

I took my son outside the operating room where my inlaws (Sarya and Darik Starkos), Luke, Mara, Corran and Mirax were waiting.

I know I had to have the biggest grin on my face while I showed them my newborn son. "I'd like to introduce you to my first born son, Jaden Darik Tantiss." I carefully handed the baby to my mother-in-law Sarya. Tears ran down her face as she smiled at her grandson. My father-in-law was beaming proudly.

"Jaden Darik." He patted me on the shoulder. "Thank you Mark," my father-in-law said softly. "Can I hold my grandson?" he asked his wife.

Sarya transferred the newborn to her husband as Mara and Luke came up beside me. "Isn't your father-in-law named Darik?" Luke whispered.

I smiled. "Yes, the middle name is to honor Kira's Dad. The first name is to honor my sister." I looked into Mara's eyes. "His name is spelled J-A-D-E-N, a variation of Jade."

Mara put her hand to her mouth in surprise and I could see tears forming. "I'm the one honored."

I spent a couple more minutes talking to the three couples before I brought the baby back to the nursery.

Kira was being bandaged up by then. I handed Jaden to the nurse so he could be put in a warming table. I then went back to Kira and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Thank you for making me a father," I said to her tenderly.

She returned the smile. "Thank you for making me a mother."

I had to grin in disbelief. A few years ago I woke up on a Star Destroyer. I had no a name, no family, and no possessions. Now I am Mark Tantiss, Jedi Knight, husband, father, and with the most prized possession in the world…a family.

No matter what happens to me in the future I will always treasure this day. It was the day my life became complete.

.

.

**_Epilogue_ **

I have been terrible about keeping my journal updated lately. In fact it has been a few years since I wrote. That's what balancing fatherhood, Jedi knighthood, and owning a restaurant will do to you. It keeps you busy.

Little Jaden is growing like a weed. He's going to be tall like his father. Seventeen months after his birth he was joined by a baby brother, Talon Marcus Tantiss…who, to Kira's great dismay, was not smaller than his brother when born. Poor Kira. She had horrible bouts of morning sickness, followed by bed rest in the last two months of the pregnancy and then another C-section because of the baby's immense size. Because these pregnancies are so stressful on Kira we decided our family is just the right size with two children.

Mara and Luke have been busy increasing their brood. Ben was followed by twin brothers Jak and Owen and later a baby sister, Hanna. I don't envy Luke and Mara with four kids to contend with. I have trouble enough handling my two.

Corran and Mirax had two children. A boy and girl named Valin and Jysella. Kam and Tionne eventually married. In fact many of the Jedi married and started a family.

The Temple is bustling with young children. It is nice to see so many younglings. We have a daycare center, primary school and a Junior Jedi Praxeum. As the kids get older the school will expand to include a secondary school. Attending the Jedi Praxeum is not a requirement for the Force-sensitive children of Jedi living in the temple. Both of my sons are strong with the Force, but I will let them make their own decision about whether they want to become a Jedi or not. I know Kira worries they will follow in my footsteps right into a bacta bath.

I finished my trials and was given the rank of Jedi Knight. I was basically working as a knight since the beginning, but it finally became official. I do a lot of work with the New Republic military. I am an attached "Jedi Asset" and have worked with various military units. I still enjoy working with the Jump Troopers the best. I even once worked with my old jump buddy Deke.

At first the men were wary or downright hostile to having a Jedi in their ranks, but when I stopped them from walking into a number of ambushes and was able to deflect incoming blaster fire using the Force…they warmed up to me. I sometimes work for NR intelligence. That is a little uncomfortable because they want to be the ones who debrief Luke. I don't like keeping secrets from him, but orders are orders.

We have had a relatively peaceful few years. The Imperial Remnant has been quiet and no evil Sith has popped up to cause trouble.

These truly have been some of the best years of my life. I can only hope things continue on the same peaceful course.

I don't know when I will have a chance to write again. Maybe I don't need my journal anymore. I was initially told to write my thoughts by the ship psychiatrist on the Star Destroyer I woke up on years ago. At the time, I was having a huge problem adjusting to the reality of being a clone. But I am happy now. I have a loving wife and two wonderful sons. I have no shame in being Luke's clone. If fact, I couldn't think of a better person to have as my original.

Luke once told me, _'The future is unknown, it is always in motion, but take comfort in the fact that the Force will be with you, always.'_

I look forward to seeing what the future holds…for me, my family, friends and the Jedi Order.

May the Force be with you.

~Mark Tantiss~

**_There is no emotion, there is peace._ **

**_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ **

**_There is no passion, there is serenity._ **

**_There is no death, there is the Force._ **

 


End file.
